Apaga la Luz
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Tal vez, si cierras los ojos, casarse con Draco Malfoy tendrá un sabor menos insípido en la lengua. El problema es que no puedes y dejar que te bese resulta casi... inevitable. Entonces, apaga la luz.
1. Capítulo I

Nota importante:

_Bueno, primero, ¿qué tal?_

_Yo sé que soy una irresponsable que se la pasa subiendo nuevas historias sin atender las viejas, pero créanme cuando les _aseguro_ que no las abandono, solo tardo un poquito más en actualizarlas. _

_Tenía unas tremendas ganas de escribir un fic bajo al concepto de 'Ley matrimonial', así que conociéndome, no he podido resistirme. Sé que es una idea en tremendo rebuscada pero, ojalá esté a la altura del reto. Quiero aclarar que esta historia sigue el canon sin contar el epílogo. _

Es de clasificación M_. Contiene hasta ahora, mi lemmon más largo y el que, en lo personal, más me ha gustado cómo quedó._

No_ es un long-fic (máximo 5 capítulos), porque con tantos que ya me traigo cargando en la espalda, sería suicidio y muchos empezarían a odiarme por iniciar cosas y nunca terminarlas (incluyéndome) _

_Soy consciente que tal vez mi Draco o mi Hermione son un poco OoC pero… qué le vamos a hacer. _

_Desde aquí, _agradezco_ que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y de paso, si eres de las personas que tiene __la _educación_ de dejar su comentario__, entonces también te empiezo a agradecer desde ahorita. _

_Sin más brebaje no cultural, ojalá lo disfruten. _

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto, es mío.

* * *

Soundtrack del capítulo (altamente recomendado, yo sé lo que les digo): ''Circles'' de Hollywood undead

* * *

...

...

.

...

"APAGA LA LUZ"

...

.

.

Capítulo I

.

...

Pesa. Mucho. Este maldito vestido pesa más que cualquier otra cosa que hubieses vestido antes. Y no, no pica, pero cuánto deseas que lo haga.

Te encantaría decir que es horroroso. Feo. Una atrocidad. Que te hace lucir gorda, pálida, indeseable.

Y por un momento lo hace. Te hace sentir náuseas, ganas de que la tierra te trague y que la realidad te aplaste para nunca más tenerte que levantar.

_Es hermoso. _

Nunca habías tocado una tela tan suave ni usado una pieza tan perfecta, amoldada a tu cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel de la que no quieres salir nunca. El color es un blanco tan puro que te sorprende no quedarte ciega de tan solo mirarlo. Y con hermosas perlas incrustadas, ni de plástico o cristal.

Es una obra de arte y tú estás atrapada en ella. Respirar es difícil, pero tiene alguna clase de hechizo que provoca que en realidad no te importe. Y es tan largo… ruegas que también tenga uno para que no tropieces mientras caminas por ese largo pasillo en él.

No te has visto en el espejo, y no quieres hacerlo. Por una extraña y obvia razón no quieres guardar ninguna imagen en tu memoria de ti en este día… no te quieres recordar reflejada en ese gran espejo; vistiendo un vestido que jamás debió haber sido tuyo, joyas de una familia que jamás será parte de ti, ni ver el velo que cae como una cascada uniforme por los contornos de tu rostro, cual invitación al beso de un hombre al que _no le pertenecen tus besos._

Vas a gritar. Y correr. Arrancar este estúpido, hermoso, perfecto vestido de tu cuerpo y huirás. Renunciarás a la magia. Llorarás y maldecirás a este mundo que se suponía sería perfecto después de sacrificar tu juventud para defenderlo.

_-Respira, Hermione-_

Ginny te trae a la realidad, con sus dos brazos sobre tus hombros desnudos, sacudiéndote un poco. Le queda el color verde, contrastando con su hermoso cabello rojo recogido en un moño alto.

_-Tranquila, respira por favor, tranquila-_

Probablemente haz de verte un poco paranoica, con la mirada perdida y los pies a un segundo de salir despedidos del suelo. Pero cómo evitarlo. Si cada fibra en tu ser berrea desesperada.

_-Ginny, no… no puedo- _gimes.

No puedes. No quieres. No quieres. No puedes.

No.

_-Sé que es difícil, Hermione, pero tienes que asimilarlo, hoy más que nunca debes ser valiente-_ te dice con una voz firme pero sin tanta convicción como debería –_Estás hermosa, y vas a ser fuerte y enfrentar la situación y sacar lo mejor de ella-_

Te voltea hacia al espejo y tu mayor miedo (del momento) se hace realidad.

Frente a ti, algo parecido a una muñeca se refleja. Pero jamás tuviste muchas y nunca te detuviste de niña en los aparadores para admirarlas.

Pero podrías jurar, si no fuera porque no quieres pecar de vanidosa, que nunca habías visto algo más hermoso.

Empiezas a llorar.

_-No, ¡arruinarás tu maquillaje!-_ Ginny comienza a limpiarte con cuidado y al parecer, ella también está luchando por no llorar –_Mamá me enseñó un hechizo para que no salgan las lágrimas-_

Es calor lo que sientes en la parte trasera de tus órbitas cuando Ginny ha levantado la varita por unos instantes.

Las lágrimas ya no salen.

Pero las ganas de llorar siguen ahí.

_-No creo poder ser tan fuerte como tú…-_ le susurras, sin despegar la mirada del reflejo frente a ti.

Puedes sentir cómo tú mejor amiga, la que es tu hermana sin necesidad de compartir lazos de sangre, tiembla.

_-A veces siento que voy a volverme loca_- te susurra –_Pero no es para siempre, Hermione, sólo un poco más y seremos libres-_

Asientes y tragas hondo. Ginny lleva sufriendo este martirio más de dos meses y sigue aquí, parada, estoica, valiente. Tú no vas a defraudarle ni mostrar menos carácter.

_-Hagámoslo de una vez-_

...

.

...

_-Hermione, te ves hermosa, mi pequeña- _Tú papá te sonríe, con una expresión grande, feliz.

Él está llorando, pero a diferencia de tus lágrimas, las de él son de puro orgullo.

Por supuesto que no le has dicho que todo esto es una farsa. Que este vestido no es tuyo, esa familia no forma parte de ti y que ese hombre no es dueño de tu corazón pero sí de todos tus pensamientos negativos.

¿Cómo decirles a las personas que más te aman en el mundo, que vas a sacrificar tu felicidad?

Por un mundo por el que los sacrificaste a ellos, tu juventud, y arriesgaste tu vida un sinfín de veces. Sólo para que una bola de políticos cobardes, que nunca tomaron lados y supieron ocultarse en el extranjero o bajo sus gruesas cuentas bancarias, ahora gobiernen las cosas y de pronto dictaminaran que debías casarte con alguien a quien no amas para re-popular la población mágica y sanar las relaciones entre pura sangres e hijos de muggles.

¿Cómo explicárselos al mismo tiempo que les dices, que estás dispuesta a hacerlo, con tal de poder conservar tu varita y esa otra familia que ahora se ha vuelto como una segunda extensión?

Ellos tal vez no entenderían. No, no lo entenderían. Y cómo desearías que lo hicieran.

_-Gracias, papá- _le sonríes, con esa mueca que practicaste varias veces en el espejo durante los últimos dos meses que ha durado la planeación de este cuento de terror.

La música comienza. A lo lejos ves un par de cisnes mágicos, muchas telas blancas flotando en el aire, flores. Percibes un olor hermoso invadiendo todas partes y el cielo está despejado. Porque Narcissa no permitió nada menos que los jardines de Kent para que su maravilloso y único hijo se casara.

Ni siquiera quieres imaginar cuánto ha costado todo esto.

De pronto, sientes cómo tu papá aumenta un poco la presión sobre tu brazo izquierdo y te das cuenta que es hora.

Vas a caminar por ese altar, directa a tu mayor pesadilla.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

Primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. De nuevo el derecho, otra vez el izquierdo. Ginny fue la que se ofreció a ensañarte esta parte, cuando ella misma tuvo que llevarla a cabo en su boda con el sobrino mayor de Dirk Cresswell.

Agradeces. El vestido sí tiene un hechizo para no tropezarte.

Y la música se torna más fuerte. Levantas un poco la vista y realmente se te va el aliento.

Todo aquí es… sublime. Blanco, tonos de verde, luces plateadas. Majestuoso, todo. Si no estuvieses tan aterrada, sabrías que la música de cuerda es exquisita y que el extraño día soleado está siendo bienvenido por un pequeño puñado de nubes que sin duda, llorarán entrada la noche.

Levantas un poco la mirada y lo ves. A él. Ahí.

Draco Malfoy. _Tu futuro esposo._

Tus pies se paran un instante. Efímero.

Tu cerebro galopa, garrafal. Vas a salir corriendo. ¿Qué importa la varita? ¿Para qué quieres un mundo así? Sal Hermione. _Huye._

Papá aprieta un poco más tu brazo_ -¿Todo bien, pequeña?-_

Tragas hondo y asientes.

Tú eres valiente. Sobreviviste una guerra y ayudaste a Harry a enfrentarse a un monstruo. Puedes con esto.

Izquierdo. Derecho. Comienzas a contarlos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Y llegas. Ya no hay más nada que caminar. Tu papá besa tu mejilla, con unas lágrimas escapándosele de los ojos, y entrega, amoroso, tu pequeña mano al hombre que ahora está junto a ti.

_-Cuídala_- le dice a Draco Malfoy.

Si tan sólo supiera.

_-Lo haré_- responde él, serio, impasible, sereno. No comprendes cómo él ha llegado a aceptar esto tan fácil. Casarse con una hija de muggles, y tú de entre todas las personas.

Tu papá asiente y va a colocarse al lado de tu mamá, que llora a rienda suelta, con una sonrisa de orgullo y nostalgia en el rostro.

No te atreves a dirigir la mirada a los Weasley. Sería demasiado y ver a Ronald con su esposa, una hermosa hija de muggles, sería demasiado. No ahora, no puedes verlos ahora.

Aprietas los ojos un momento y sientes cómo él no ha soltado tu mano. La sostiene entre sus dedos, largos y tibios.

Supones que es por precaución, por si intentas salir corriendo de nuevo.

Y una pequeña parte de ti, diminuta, está agradecida. Apostarías la vida porque él, aunque no lo ha demostrado y en ningún momento (al menos no en tu presencia) profesó disgusto de no estar de acuerdo con esto, también aborrece la situación. Y le provoca el mismo o inclusive más malestar. Te recuerdas que no estás sola en esto.

Podrán compartir su miseria por los siguientes cinco años que debe durar esta trágico-comedia.

El actual Ministro de Magia es quien lleva a cabo la ceremonia. Los Malfoy no hubiesen consentido menos. Un sangre pura, con ideas 'nuevas y revolucionaras', que incluso, obligó a su propia hija a casarse contra su voluntad, con un hijo de muggles de algún rincón en el sur de Francia.

No lo escuchas hablar.

Te desconectas y centras toda tu atención en la suave música de fondo y tus dedos aún capturados en la mano de Draco Malfoy, recordándote constantemente que no debes salir corriendo.

Eres más fuerte que todo esto, te repites.

Vienen los votos. Para una boda mágica, no dista mucho de una muggle, a excepción que, después que intercambien anillos, también intercambiarán un hechizo entre sus varitas y luego firmarán el acta.

Cuando es momento de los anillos, no te atreves a subir la mirada. Tal vez si imaginas que es Ron a quien le calzas esa gruesa banda de oro en el dedo, puedas sentirte un poquito mejor.

Pero el bastardo de Malfoy logra arruinar tus momentos perfectos desde ahora. Aprieta tu muñeca, en clara señal de molestia, obligándote a levantar los ojos y chocarlos con los suyos.

Cuando él desliza la banda más delgada de oro por tu dedo, justo después de ese pesado anillo de compromiso que nunca te ha gustado porque es más antiguo que la misma civilización romana y el diamante es demasiado ostentoso, él no deja de mirarte a la cara.

Ni a los ojos.

Es una sensación extraña. No sabes por qué está haciéndolo. Probablemente para intimidarte o decirte 'yo aquí seré el que manda'.

Como si fueses a permitirlo, por amor a Merlín.

Pero aún así, te coloca el anillo, con sus grandes y tibias manos, sin dejar de penetrar tus ojos con sus orbes grises, y al terminar, por un instante, podrías jurar que te ve de esta manera casi… _cálida_.

Cuando menos lo supones, la ceremonia ha terminado, y un beso casto es puesto sobre tus labios.

Y él no ha soltado tu pequeña mano todavía.

...

.

...

La fiesta es un sinfín de cosas que te esperabas y otras que no.

Lo único bueno que puedes verle a esta ley, es que en realidad, pareciera que efectivamente está terminando con todas esas tendencias de 'yo soy un sangre pura, me siento de este lado' y 'yo soy hijo de muggles, estoy orgulloso y me sentaré lejos de ustedes, malnacidos prejuiciosos'

Las mesas son una diversidad de familias recién formadas en el último año que esta ley ha entrado en curso.

Sangre puras, hijos de muggles, algunas mujeres ya embarazadas listas para traer un montón de 'mestizos con sangre fuerte fluyendo por sus venas' al mundo mágico.

Al menos, la población de Squibs se verá reducida.

Casi todos los Weasley están ya casados. Bill con Fleur (la ley no se metió entre matrimonios ya formados con anterioridad), Percy y Audrey, George y Angelina (comprobaron su compromiso de año y medio, y les permitieron casarse), Ron y su nueva esposa, Anna, Ginny y su marido, Terrance, Charlie y su futura esposa, otra hija de muggles que al parecer, es originaria de Rumania.

Harry se ha librado de la pesadilla, siendo el héroe por excelencia y un mestizo.

Pero estas familias representan mezcla, no necesariamente unión.

Un matrimonio forzado no te parece la mejor forma de limar asperezas.

Draco Malfoy está sentado a tu lado. No ha dicho palabra ni tú tampoco, y honestamente, lo prefieres así. ¿Qué podrían decirse a estas alturas?

Comes en silencio. Es algo sumamente delicioso. El vino de elfo, ése no lo tocas ni de broma. Primero, porque va contra todos tus principios, y segundo, si comienzas a beber, bien podrías acabarte una botella entera, hacer el ridículo, perder la consciencia y saltarte el 'requisito indispensable' de la noche de bodas.

Comes en silencio.

...

.

...

No te has quitado el vestido. Supones que hubiese sido una forma de distracción y la _'situación'_ podría acabar así más rápido, para después intentar dormir por los próximos cien años hasta que toda esta locura termine.

Pero no puedes quitarlo de tu cuerpo. Las manos te tiemblan demasiado como para intentar maniobrar.

Narcisa removió el velo y la larga cola. Te dio una sonrisa inusual, apretó tus manos entre las suyas y te llevó a la magnífica habitación en la que estás ahora, en un ala opuesta a la que se alojan ella y su marido, Lucius, dentro de la mansión Malfoy.

Miras a tu alrededor. Todo aquí es extraño, nuevo, _terroríficamente perfecto_.

La chimenea está encendida. Hay vino servido en dos copas.

Al menos, no hay pétalos de flores esparcidos por la cama, porque estás segura que eso hubiese quebrado tu resolución y estarías corriendo por el pasillo en este preciso instante.

No hay música, ni velas. El aire huele a limpio, con una pizca de incienso de alguna otra época.

Las manos te tiemblan.

Nunca imaginaste que tu primera vez sería así. No eres una romántica empedernida, siempre has sido más práctica, realista. Pero al menos, habías imaginado que sería con alguien a quien… amases. O mínimo, le tuvieras un profundo respeto y cariño.

¿Pero con Draco Malfoy? El universo juega bromas pesadas y no crees soportarlo sin desmoronarte primero.

La puerta cruje. Alguien llega.

Y por más que desees que sean cabellos rojos, castaños, azules, negros, verdes… Son rubios y Draco Malfoy entra en la habitación.

_-Hola- _susurras.

Es lo único que te puede salir de la boca, porque estás nerviosa y las manos te han sudado tanto que estás segura que si bajas la mirada, verás a un charco rodeando tus pies.

_-Hola-_ te contesta él de regreso.

Él también sigue vestido. Traje negro, impecable. Una corbata plateada que combina con los bordados en tu vestido blanco, el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Si no estuvieras tan nerviosa, esta situación marchase diferente, y él no fuese Draco Malfoy, te atreverías a pensar que es un mago bastante… atractivo.

Y alto.

No dices nada más. Y él tampoco.

A decir verdad, no has hablado mucho con él. Casi siempre fue con Narcisa, que te contactaba para decirte cuándo debías presentarte para la prueba del vestido, o el ensayo, probar el pastel, dar tu lista de invitados.

Y él casi nunca estuvo ahí.

Ahora deseas haberlo enfrentado antes, para que esta situación fuese menos incómoda.

Por primera vez en la noche, haces a un lado tus propios prejuicios y tomas la copa de vino que está sobre la pequeña mesa. Das un trago grande. Y luego otro.

Si caes inconsciente, a él no le quedará más remedio que tomarte dormida y así no tendrás por qué recordar nada.

_Valiente plan,_ resoplas silenciosa.

Él camina despacio. Hacia ti. Mientras se deshace el nudo de la corbata con una lentitud meticulosa.

No deja de verte con esos ojos grises y la copa de pronto es muy pesada entre tus dedos.

Él llega hasta donde tú estás. Contienes la respiración.

_-No lo bebas-_ habla quedo, mientras con sus dedos largos roza los tuyos envueltos en la copa y la retira de tus manos_ –Hermione Granger no toma vino de elfo-_

¿Es una burla? ¿Cumplido? ¿Reconocimiento?

_-Yo…-_

Sus labios de pronto están sobre los tuyos.

Abres los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios…?

Y los cierras.

Sus labios son tan tibios.

Y firmes. Suaves. El olor varonil de pronto es todo lo que te envuelve y el calor que emana.

Es alto y ha tenido que inclinarse un poco para besarte.

Y Merlín, que sus labios son tibios, firmes, suaves, perfectos. Y ya no son solo sus labios, es un beso. Un verdadero beso. Sientes cómo te abre la boca despacio pero determinado. Con su lengua entrando poco a poco, invadiendo, _derritiendo_, quemando.

¿Cómo llegaste a esto?

Las piernas te fallan. Con los reflejos de todo un ex jugador de Quidditch, te atrapa con sus brazos y ahora no solo te está besando y lo estás besando, sino que estás pegada a él, doblada hacia atrás, con las piernas disfuncionales y el cerebro licuado.

Él sabe a vino. ¿O eres tú la que sabe a vino?

Las entrañas te carbonizan. Sus labios no dejan de maniobrar sobre los tuyos, su lengua es diestra. No puedes hacer otra cosa que corresponderle.

Él libera uno de sus brazos de tu cintura, lo lleva hasta tu cabello y empieza a deshacer el peinado que al estilista de Narcisa le tomó dos horas y media en hacer.

Gimes un poco.

Oh Merlín, has gemido.

Y él lo toma como una invitación para enterrar sus dedos en tu cabello ahora suelto, apretar su otro brazo aún más en tu cintura y devorarte la boca sin piedad.

_-Hermione…- _susurra, gime, sisea.

¿Cómo? Está él pensando en… ¿ti? Creíste que con los ojos tan cerrados y la pasión que claramente emana, él estaba pensando en otra. Tú por instantes pensabas en Ron.

Ahora te sientes fatal.

Y a punto de bullir.

_-¿Sí?-_ articulas en un instante que él libera tu boca.

Y te mira con esos ojos que ya no se ven tan grises y en su lugar, son casi negro líquido.

Toma tu rostro ahora con ambas manos, y es un gesto tan personal, que no sabes si interpretarlo pueda llevar a algo bueno.

_-No te haré daño-_

Oh Merlín.

Él ha… y tú…

La última defensa cae. Abisal. Ruidosa. Destructiva.

No sabes por qué, tal vez un demonio te ha poseído o tu razón se ha derretido junto a tu masa cerebral. Pero le crees.

Eliges creerle.

Necesitas creerle.

Solo por esta noche.

Ya no piensas en Ron.

_Y él dijo que no va a hacerte daño._

Asientes nerviosa, pero un poco más tranquila. Él se acerca de nuevo y te da un beso suave y pequeño en los labios, que tú correspondes.

Te voltea. Ves la cama frente a ti.

De pronto se siente muy frío eso de no tener sus labios contra los tuyos.

Hasta que sientes cómo el empieza a zafar los cordones del vestido. Lento, _demasiado lento_, te dice una vocecita molesta.

Tiemblas, las manos te tiemblan. Y mientras él sigue con los cordones, besa tu cuello, tus hombros. Haciendo tu cabello a un lado, la base de tu nuca.

Te besa de nuevo el hombro izquierdo y...

El vestido cae al suelo.

Estás desnuda.

Oh Merlín. Estás desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Las manos, los brazos, el vientre, el alma, todo te está temblando.

Él comienza a besar otra vez tus omóplatos, el inicio de tu columna. Sus dedos de pronto se sienten un poco más cálidos, recorriendo tus caderas, cerca del ombligo y rodeando tu cintura.

Gimes de nuevo.

Merlín.

Te gira de nuevo. Te sientes uno de esos muñequitos con eje rotacional.

Estás desnuda.

Sí, estás desnuda. Tus pechos están desnudos. Y estás de frente a Draco Malfoy.

Respirar es lo último que haces.

Él te ve de esta forma… Merlín, ¿cómo llamas a la forma en la que él te está mirando? ¿Cálida? ¿Hambrienta?

Y comienza a quitarse él solo la camisa. Despacio, lento. _Demasiado lento._

Se desabrocha uno a uno sus botones, sin dejar de verte a los ojos, a tu cuello, a tu pecho, tus caderas, el inicio de tus piernas.

Estás temblando. De nerviosismo y anticipación.

De no saber qué esperar y de pronto, quererlo todo.

Cuando ves su pecho y abdomen desnudos, recuerdas respirar tan sólo para poder contener el aliento de nuevo. Es… perfecto. Blanco, firme, y se ve tan suave.

Quieres tocarlo y comprobar si en realidad es tan suave.

Ahora lo ves quitarse el pantalón, la ropa interior, los zapatos. Y lo hace de una _no sabes cómo_ manera, sin perder el equilibrio y sin dejar de verte a ti y a todo tu cuerpo.

Supones que ha de tener años de práctica encima.

Y ahora están ahí. Él desnudo y tú a punto de estarlo. Uno frente al otro. Él respirando agitado y tú sin soltar el aliento.

_-Eres hermosa- _te dice, mientras se acerca de nuevo.

Y ahora sabes que el hechizo se ha terminado porque una lágrima se te escapa del ojo derecho.

Merlín, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué sientes todo este choque de trenes en el estómago? ¿Por qué quieres besarlo hasta que se te desgasten los labios y hundirte en su calor hasta que ya no sepas qué es tuyo y quién es quién?

Lo tienes enfrente de nuevo. Con sus dedos largos apresa suavemente tu cuello.

Te paras de puntitas y ahora tú lo besas.

Realmente lo besas.

Si antes lo habías besado, entonces esto probablemente sea fundirte en su boca y tatuarla con la tuya.

Ahora es él quien gime.

Sientes que algo debajo de tus caderas y entre tus muslos se dispara en índices de temperatura y humedad. No ayuda mucho cuando sientes cómo algo aún más caliente, firme, duro, largo, se presiona contra la base de tu estómago.

Bendito Merlín.

¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Ya nada importa.

Su pecho es suave, firme. Lo sabes porque te has atrevido a levantar tus manos y posarlas en la región de sus pectorales.

El mundo gira cada vez más rápido.

Y no puedes dejar de besarlo ni él de besarte. Es una danza sincronizada. Las lenguas son los bailarines y la saliva caliente una vibrante música de fondo.

Ahora subes tus manos un poco más, por su cuello, sus mejillas, las entierras en su cabello.

De repente estás en el aire, con tus dos piernas aferradas a su cintura y tu boca aún anclada a la de él.

Te lleva a la cama.

Te recuesta.

Vuelves a abrir los ojos.

Lo que ves se lleva lo último que te quedaba de cordura.

Él está ahí. Quieto, sobre ti. Desnudo, con esos ojos que no dejan de ser grises pero parecieran más oscuros, profundos, diferentes.

Con sus dedos largos, elegantes, _tibios_, acaricia tu mejilla derecha, limpiando los rastros que dejó esa lágrima escurridiza.

El corazón se te estruje.

¿Por qué te mira así? ¿Por qué pareciera que…?

Te besa.

Eso despeja cualquier razonamiento que pudiese estarse asomando de entre las nubes de lo que ahora estás segura es pasión que _desborda._

Lo besas.

Sientes cómo, despacio, él comienza a jugar con la última prenda de ropa que te queda, bajándola por tus muslos, llegando a tus rodillas, descartándola después de los tobillos.

Durante todo el trayecto, él no ha dejado de besar tu boca, el inicio de tus pechos, el camino formado entre ellos.

Y quieres que los bese. Nunca habías querido algo tanto en la vida. Sabes que mañana recordarás esta idea y te parecerá absurda, pero por ahora, lo único que deseas sobre todas las cosas en esta simple vida que te ha tocado, es que Draco Malfoy bese tus pechos. Húmedo, caliente.

Así que te arqueas, con la esperanza de que uno de tus pezones acabe presa entre sus labios.

Él parece entender el mensaje. Se abalanza sobre de ti, succionado, lamiendo, _profanando_.

Y gimes. Merlín, que nunca habías gemido tanto en tu vida y ahora que lo haces, no parece tan malo. ¿Se puede quedar afónico por gemir?

Pero él pierde interés en tus pechos. Y vuelve a devorar tu boca. Te das cuenta que es lo que más le gusta besar. Y suena lógico.

Sólo tú buscarías la lógica en momentos como estos.

Te abre las piernas con una mano. La realidad regresa de golpe.

_-Nunca…_- lo has dicho tan bajo que te sorprende que él pueda escucharte, al parecer gemir si afecta la voz –_Yo nunca he hecho esto_- alcanzas a articular.

Él parece sorprendido y te ve de una nueva forma que ahora sí, por más que intentas analizar, no comprendes.

_-Dolerá un poco-_ te dice después de lo que pareciera una eternidad –_Seré gentil-_

Draco Malfoy, ¿gentil?

¿Contigo? ¿Ahora?

No has acabado de decidir si quieres llorar, reír o correr, cuando sientes esa forma dura pulsar contra tu parte más íntima.

Por reflejo, alejas las caderas e intentas hundirlas en la cama.

_-Tranquila_- te susurra.

¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo demonios vas a estar tranquila si él está a punto de meter esa cosa en…?

Te besa.

Lo aborreces, porque con ese maldito beso se te acaba de olvidar lo que sea que estuvieses pensando.

Su boca, sus labios. Merlín, sus labios…

Caliente.

Oh, lo ha hecho.

Bendito cielo, lo ha hecho.

Ha metido su…

Duro.

Punzante.

Que invade.

Llena.

_Desgarra._

Dejas de besarlo, echas la cabeza hacia atrás.

Duele, y es un dolor diferente, pero _duele_.

Él toma tu rostro con ambas manos –_Relájate_- susurra con sus labios a milímetros de los tuyos, y tiene una expresión concentrada, como si eso de estarse quieto le costara más trabajo del que debiera.

Asientes, porque a estas alturas no sabes qué más hacer.

El dolor morfa. Sigue siendo intenso, punzante, caliente. Pero es algo extraño, nuevo. Diferente a cualquier cosa que hayas sentido antes.

Una sensación de llenado sube por tu vientre y luego se aloja más abajo.

No, ya no duele. Son cosquillas.

No, _no_ son cosquillas. Las cosquillas no…

Se siente bien.

Merlín, se siente bien…

¡Merlín! Se siente _tan _bien.

¿Moviste la cadera?

Oh sí, has movido la cadera y él…

¡Merlín!

Oh bendito todo. ¿Qué es esto? Él mueve sus caderas, tú las tuyas.

¿Qué está pasando?

Y tú pensando que no podía entrar más. Con cada aproximación de su cuerpo pareciera que se hunde un poco más en ti.

¿Y si se queda atorado?

Merlín, _por favor_ que se quede atorado y nunca salga.

¿Qué _demonios_ estás pensando?

Oh.

Aferras tus manos en su espalda, te arqueas, gimes.

Lo perforas con tus uñas, porque no vas a gritar, _no vas a gritar._

Lava. Huracanes. Maremotos. Torbellinos. Incendios forestales. ¿Qué son las catástrofes naturales comparadas con _esto_?

_-Mírame-_

Y lo miras. No dejas de mirarlo. Lo mirarás todo lo que él quiera, pero por favor que siga haciendo lo que está haciendo.

Se te va a salir el corazón del pecho.

_-Draco…-_ es la primera vez que dices su nombre.

Sus ojos parecen brillar cuando lo dices. Empieza a moverse más rápido, más fuerte.

¿Si lo dices de nuevo, se moverá aún más fuerte?

_-Draco-_

Oh señor.

Sí.

Gracias.

Gracias.

¡Sí!

_-Draco…-_

Jesús. Mahoma. Buda. ¿A quién hay que agradecer?

Te aplasta con su cuerpo, sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra las tuyas. Te besa, y qué beso.

Un beso incoherente, sin estrategia. De movimientos torpes.

La concentración está en otro lado.

Empiezas a marearte. Y ya no se están besando pero de tan solo verlo a los ojos, los labios se te deshidratan.

Él… su… y tú…

¿Estás balbuceando?

¿Se puede balbucear mentalmente?

Espera, ¿por qué está moviendo su mano hacia ahí abajo? ¿Para qué…?

¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Gritas.

_-¡Merlín!-_

Está presionando algo que tienes allí abajo que parce el interruptor a la felicidad más pura de todas.

_-Ningún Merlín- _¿eh? ¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué habla?

¡Que no hable! Que siga haciendo lo que está… ¿Por qué se detiene? ¿Por qué demonios…?

Ya no se mueve tampoco.

¡¿Por qué?!

Te mira expectante. Serio. ¿Molesto?

Pero qué…

_-Sólo tú- _

¿Tú dijiste eso? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

_-Solo yo-_

Oh circe.

Él sonríe. ¿Draco Malfoy está sonriendo?

Pero si…

Y te besa. Lo besas. Y se mueve otra vez.

_Oh gracias, gracias._

Te mueves también.

Te tortura con su mano ahí abajo y las uñas ya no te alcanzan, te aferras a su pecho, anclándote a su espalda.

Deberías buscarle lógica a todo esto, pero ya no importa nada.

Es calor. Es delirio.

Una quimera de desvarío, extravío, ensueño, alucinación.

Besos. Más besos.

Embestidas.

Ráfagas de frenesí. No sabes, lo quieres, anhelas, enardeces, te vuelves otra y caes desde la luna.

Sientes que te partes en dos.

_Ahí. _

Un poco más.

Solo un poco.

¿A dónde?

No sabes.

Pero es ahí. Justo…

Oh, oh, oh.

Sí. Ya casi.

Oh sí, ya casi.

_-Casi…-_

Él embiste una última vez y…

Ahí.

¡Ahí!

¡Oh cielo!

¡Ahí!

Juras que has visto negro.

Has visto…

Él explota.

_¡Merlín!_

Se siente tan… él ha _explotado_.

Esto fue... es... lo ves cerrar sus ojos. Lo miras arquearse y lo escuchas maldecir. Observas el sudor que tiene formado en la frente.

Te sientes tan... llena. Completa. Como si cada pieza estuviera en su lugar. Inclusive más satisfecha que cuando recibiste los resultados de tus TIMO's o esa beca en el Departameno de Leyes Mágicas.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Admiras su piel tan blanca con pequeñas marcas rojas.

La marca de tus dedos. En sus brazos.

Ni siquiera recuerdas haberte aferrado a sus brazos.

¿Qué es la existencia misma comparada a _esto_?

Suena exagerado e irrealista pero...

Respiras agitada.

Él explotó, tú explotaste, cada tendón en tu cuerpo está en trance y la cadera te está matando…

Tiemblas.

Él sigue dentro pero no tan firme como antes y _por favor quédate ahí._

Te besa.

Lo besas.

Despacio, preciso, concluyente. Como el último capítulo de un buen libro.

Tu mente empieza a aclararse de esa extraña neblina que la tenía ocupada en todo menos en pensar.

Él sale de ti.

Te sientes un poquito vacía.

Se acuesta a tu lado.

¿Deberías decir algo?

Vacía, dice una voz molesta, _vacía. _Intentas ignorarla.

Probablemente deberías decir algo, pero no tienes la más mínima idea de qué decir.

Para ser la bruja más brillante de tu generación, te has quedado corta. No como para estar orgullosa de ello, pero tampoco te culpas.

¿Y ahora?

Tal vez deberías salir de la habitación y evitar la vergüenza de decir algo que no…

_-Duerme-_

¿Y eso ha sido una orden? ¿Petición? ¿Sugerencia?

Te das cuenta que en realidad no lo conoces ni un poco. Draco Malfoy es un completo extraño y acabas de tener relaciones sexuales con un _completo extraño_.

Por muy casados que estén.

Los nervios son reemplazados por ira. La ira suplantada por tristeza. Y la tristeza sustituida por la desolación.

Cierras fuerte los ojos.

No tienes la resolución para moverte.

A través de la ventana puedes ver cómo comienza a llover y decides que el cielo está llorando lo que tú no llorarás.

Pronto el sueño llega y antes de que te arrastre consigo, sientes cómo el corazón pareciera habérsete encogido un poco.

Realmente esperas no despertar hasta dentro de los próximos cien años.

...

.

* * *

...

_¿Qué tal? Yo sé que la 'riqueza verbal' de la protagonista fue declinando en la última escena pero… honestamente, en una situación así, ni siquiera Hermione Granger podría pensar con claridad._

_Repito, sé que fue un poco OoC, porque uno imaginaría a Hermione más conocedora del tema y madura y bla. Pero para mí, ella es inteligente y culta en muchas cosas, pero en eso de las relaciones 'amorosamente humanas' es una ratona de biblioteca simpáticamente perdida._

_Ojalá haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. Y si no, espero me lo hagan saber también, con comentarios constructivos que por supuesto tomaré en cuenta para el próximo capítulo._

Muchísimas gracias.

_Sari _

_PS: quien guste, me he creado ya cuenta en el famoso twitter, por si buscan noticias de actualizaciones o futuros trabajos. Link en mi perfil._


	2. Capítulo II

Nota de la autora: Lo único importante que puedo decir aquí es que lamento muchísimo la espera tan larga. La culpa es de la desgraciada musa que se ha sindicalizado y le gusta hacer paro laboral. _**Muchísimas gracias**_ por su paciencia, comentarios, y de antemano, su lectura.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto, es mío.

* * *

No hay soundtrack específico para el capítulo, pero lo he escrito escuchando:_ "Fix you" _y _'Yellow'_ de Coldplay. Altamente recomendados.

Recordatorio: Clasificación M.

* * *

...

...

.

...

"APAGA LA LUZ"

...

.

.

Capítulo II

.

...

Abres los ojos y estás despierta.

Esta no es tu habitación. Enfocas un poco más la mirada y la ventana gigante cubierta por un húmedo rocío te parece vagamente familiar.

Recordarlo todo no resulta muy tardado pero sí bastante difícil.

De pronto las piernas pesan más de lo ordinario, como dos yunques sujetándote en una posición que ha dejado de ser cómoda. Te rehúsas a moverte. Porque en cuanto te muevas, la noche habrá dejado de ser noche, y la mañana traerá consigo una incertidumbre a la cual no te quieres enfrentar.

No aún.

En su lugar, cuentas tus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, una por una, en par y par.

Alrededor del cuarenta y cuatro pierdes la paciencia y levantas tu cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, adoptando una posición de sentada sobre la cama.

Volteas a tu derecha y notas la cama vacía.

_Vacía._

Curioso que lo que se sienta vacío sea tu pecho y no el colchón en el que has pasado la noche dormida.

Te estiras e ignoras el hecho, lo mejor que se te pueda dar ignorar las cosas que punzan. _Sexo con un extraño. _Y despertando sola. En esta cama que no puedes creer hayas considerado alguna vez cómoda; porque ahora es un mueble grande, frío y presuntuoso.

Te levantas y aseas con ahínco. El baño es lo sobradamente grande para distraerte un rato. Tallas fuerte: las piernas, los brazos, el vientre, cabello. Maldices, porque cada vez que pasas la suave esponja por una esquina que él tocó anoche, la endemoniada memoria aparece estrepitosa, dejándote aturdida y descolocada.

Él.

Con sus labios. Sus largos dedos tibios. Su _No te haré daño. _

El olor que te envuelve, como si él siguiera pegado a tu cuerpo e invadiendo tus diminutos poros. Cada rinconcito de epidermis.

Esta sensación de fatiga, pareciera que hubieses corrido un centenar de millas anoche en lugar de haber pasado horas sobre la cama. Un eco entre tus piernas, recordándote dulce y amargo, que _él_ ha estado donde nunca nadie más estuvo antes, y hasta dentro de los próximos cinco años, nadie más estará.

_No te haré daño._

Notas tu dedo anular, de la mano izquierda, donde el agua se siente menos y cae más deprisa. En él descansan las dos gruesas bandas, una brillante, la otra ostentosa. De buena gana te quitabas ambas, pero después de la boda, el hechizo y la consumación, sólo tu esposo puede quitarlas.

Ojalá que al igual que tú, él no pudiese quitarse la suya sin tu intervención.

Absurdas leyes maritales mágicas que pecan de cavernícolas y machistas.

Te envuelves en la toalla y secas tu cabello con la varita. Luego vas a tu pequeña maleta y sacas un cambio de ropa. Pero en la maleta encuentras ya nada, así que usas el intelecto (para variar) y te diriges al que supones es el clóset y ahí encuentras colgadas tus túnicas, pantalones, blusas y zapatos.

Coges lo necesario y te vistes.

Ya cubierta, con un olor que es más tuyo y la sensación de haber lavado la incomodidad de esta vacante en el pecho, compruebas la hora. Once quince de la mañana.

Vaya que es tarde.

Te incomoda que sea fin de semana y no puedas ir a tu pequeña oficina a esconderte de todo, inclusive de tus propios pensamientos. Pero no habrá trabajo hasta el lunes. Porque pedir vacaciones para una luna de miel inexistente hubiese resultado absurdo y hasta cierto punto, deprimente.

¿Y ahora?

Realmente no sabes.

Si pudieses desparecerte ya lo habrías hecho. Pero Narcissa te explicó, en una de sus tantas charlas informativas, que dentro de la mansión es imposible aparecer o desaparecer y la única forma de salir es por la chimenea y la puerta.

Las dos opciones significan salir de este cuarto.

No se te apetece mucho enfrentar al mundo de allá afuera. Pero eres una leona, una Gryffindor, eres Hermione Granger.

Ya estás casada con Draco Malfoy. Has consumado tu matrimonio en la noche de bodas y has despertado a la mañana siguiente con la cordura intacta. La peor parte ya pasó.

Así que exhalas una última bocanada de aire dentro de esta habitación blanca y sales por la puerta.

...

.

...

El pasillo es largo. Molestosamente largo. Lo recorres despacio pero ligeramente nerviosa, en la dirección contraria de la que llegaste anoche, del brazo de Narcissa y aún cubierta de blanco.

Evitas las miradas inquisidoras de los retratos con los que te topas de vez en cuando e ignoras los '_sangre sucia'_ susurrados a tu costado.

Cuando el pasillo termina hay otros dos que se extienden en direcciones contrarias. Tomas el de la derecha y caminas otro tanto, sin saber muy bien en dónde terminarás. Por las ventanas se divisan otras ventanas de la enorme casa. Después de un par de metros, ningún retrato ofensivo y media docena de puertas, te convences que este no era el pasillo indicado, porque terminas frente a otros dos pasillos que, frustrantemente, van en direcciones contrarias también.

Así que regresas sobre tus pasos y eliges el pasillo izquierdo en lugar del derecho. Claramente escuchas _'la sangre sucia está perdida', _pero ni te molestas en voltear a ver a tu admirador. Ahora, las ventanas, en lugar de mostrar más ventanas, revelan un precioso jardín de flores.

En este pasillo sí que hay retratos de a montones y lo tomas como una señal positiva, probablemente sea el camino que lleve directo a la salida o una sala principal. De vez en cuando es _ 'la nueva señora Malfoy' _en lugar de _sangre sucia_, y es preocupante que prefieras el segundo. Porque al menos ése no te manda escalofríos por toda la extensión del dorso.

¡Por fin! Delante de ti el pasillo se engrosa y alcanzas a divisar unas grandes escaleras. Así que aprietas el paso, deseosa de salir de tanta travesía susurrante.

Llegas al pie y te das cuenta que las escaleras frente a ti son de lo más peculiares. Te extraña no haberlo notado antes, pero a lo mejor del lado de la mansión donde viven tus suegros (escalofrío) de donde te llevaron a tu cuarto anoche, las escaleras no son de esta forma o en verdad estabas muy nerviosa como para darte cuenta.

Son grandes, cubiertas por alfombra oscura, pero en lugar de continuar rectas desde el inicio hasta el final, tienen una serie de ramificaciones que culminan en pisos diferentes o inclusive, puertas únicas e imponentes. Notas cómo el piso donde te encuentras ahora no es el más alto, y que otros tres siguen más arriba y a la izquierda, y otros dos hacia arriba y a la derecha.

Vas a perderte muchas veces dentro de esta casa, eso seguro.

Comienzas a bajar las escaleras y estableces como tu objetivo llegar a la planta baja. Ahí no puede haber pierde y a menos que se te antoje salir saltando por una ventana, es el único camino seguro que puede llevarte a lo que esperas sea la gran y _obvia_ puerta de salida.

Aquí la luz es más rica, entrando por ventanas inmensas y sopesada por paneles de tonos claros. Para ser la escalofriante mansión Malfoy, dista mucho de una decoración gótica y pareciera inclinarse a un estilo sobrio y victoriano. Aunque prefieres no dar una opinión por sentada, tantas puertas misteriosas que llevan a _Merlín sabe dónde_ son más escalofriantes que cualquier gárgola adornando paredes.

Ya solo dos pisos más y llegarás a lo que esperas sea la planta baja. Pero como todo en la vida, tienes que echarlo a perder por tu estúpida curiosidad que no conoce fronteras.

Has divisado una puerta que pareciera ser más grande que cualquier otra y que inicia justamente al pie de una de las ramificaciones de la escalera. Está ligeramente escondida por las paredes del realmente corto pasillo que la precede, porque desde arriba o desde abajo es imposible notarla.

Y como si tus piernas no siguieran órdenes razonables, en lugar de ir más abajo, te desvías ligeramente y terminas de frente a la enorme entrada. _'Recién casada se suicida por falta de sentido común' _imaginas ya los titulares del Profeta, aunque estás segura que el título tendrá un toque más amarillista y escandaloso.

A lo mejor y la puerta está cerrada, te consuelas, y entonces no te quedará más remedio que seguir la marcha hacia abajo.

Levantas ambas manos y empujas ligeramente, porque no hay chapas ni cerraduras, sólo dos grandes aros de metal dorado que han de servir para jalar la puerta al salir.

Y como los gatos curiosos, estás llena de mala suerte y la puerta, efectivamente, hace un chirrido que hacen las puertas cuando se están abriendo.

Ya no hay marcha atrás y qué mejor que morir ahora, como una heroína explorando lo recóndito y desconocido.

Aumentas un poco más la fuerza en tus brazos, apoyándote en las piernas que tienes firmemente colocadas sobre el suelo. Te frustra lo pesadas que han resultado las puertas, pero si ya empezaste a abrir, qué mejor que acabar de hacerlo.

Otro tanto más de fuerza y ya menos chirridos, abres lo suficiente la entrada como para que tu cuerpo entre sin esfuerzo. Justo antes de aventurarte al interior, sacas la varita del bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón y te preparas para una lucha a muerte con una criatura espantosa, peluda, de dientes de sable y salvaje que ha de ser la mascota consentida de Lucius Malfoy.

Y Ronald alegando que te falta imaginación.

Susurras _Lumus_ y entras.

De inmediato sabes que sea lo que sea, es bastante peludo. Porque aunque traes zapatos, tus pies notan al instante la alfombra gruesa que comienzas a pisar.

De espantoso y dientes de sable, nada. Aunque la que se va a poner salvaje eres tú.

A lo mejor Ginny tiene razón y tú posees alguna mágica conexión con los libros que hace que te llamen y tú acudas a ellos sin importarte tu seguridad y de paso, la privacidad de otros.

Vas hacia las pesadas cortinas y dejas la varita al lado. Estás tan emocionada por lo que crees que has encontrado que vale la pena descorrer las cortinas una por una y dejar que la maravilla te inunde por sí sola.

Abres la primera, partiendo la muralla de tela en dos, y dejas que la luz invada la habitación.

Una hermosa, inmensa, de pisos peludos y estantes repletos, biblioteca.

Corres a la segunda cortina y la partes aún más de prisa. Más estantes, más espacio, centenares y millares de libros.

La tercera cortina. Libros, libros, libros. Un escritorio inmenso, con plumas meticulosamente ordenadas y un contenedor de tinta antiquísimo.

¡Escaleras! ¿Una biblioteca particular con escaleras? A ti te va a dar algo.

Subes presurosa al segundo piso y abres más cortinas. Una, otra, la tercera, una cuarta.

Estantes que necesitan a su vez escaleras de madera de ensueño. No solo te va a dar algo, ya te está dando algo. Taquicardia, asma, diabetes.

Hipertensión.

Sonreír como idiota se queda corto.

Y por supuesto, porque eres Hermione Granger, empiezas a explorar cada estante. Notas que los libros están clasificados por autor y por materia. Exquisitamente forrados en cuero viejo, oliendo a páginas y letras.

Libros mágicos y, para tu franca sorpresa, libros muggle también; aunque no precisamente novedades contemporáneas de vampiros que van a la preparatoria.

_Primeras ediciones_. Te tiemblan las manos. La biblioteca de Hogwarts es exquisita, pero esto, _esto_ es _sublime._

Olvidas los pasillos, la puerta de salida, los cuadros susurrantes y hasta el cómo has dado a parar aquí.

Tu vista come libros, tus dedos frotan lomos y la espalda ya te cruje por la posición rígida que pones cada vez que sostienes un ejemplar del que jamás habías escuchado hablar antes.

'_Tratado de las Sirenas sin rostro', 'Diario de un Gigante', 'Dios en la Magia', 'Rituales perdidos en el siglo XII', 'Ataduras y sangre', 'La oración del Mago', 'Criaturas extintas y cómo traerlas de regreso', 'Lidiando con las repercusiones del muggle y su Revolución Industrial'_

Exploras todo y calculas que en cinco años, leyendo de a cinco tomos diarios, tal vez alcances a leer los libros del piso de abajo.

Te muerdes el labio ansiosa y placenteramente desafiada.

Qué mejor que comenzar desde el primer día.

...

.

...

Has acabado descalza, con el suéter arrinconado en un perchero, acostada en un diván de cuero color verde botella, boca arriba, con los pies casi en el aire y un pesado libro sostenido entre tus manos.

Tienes el cabello hecho un desastre, y con lo largo que lo has traído últimamente, mejor te lo has dejado ya suelto, porque el moño queda demasiado grueso y no puedes recargar la cabeza a gusto.

Para tu crédito, este es el segundo tomo que estás leyendo. Y sí, estás muriendo de hambre, pero sólo un capítulo más y buscarás la puerta de salida o en su defecto, buscarás la cocina, comerás algo y regresarás a este pequeño paraíso que te has encontrado.

Terminas el capítulo y por más que quieres seguir leyendo, el estómago no da tregua.

Así que te levantas y comienzas a buscar tus zapatos. Te calzas, tomas la varita y sales.

De inmediato te encuentras con las escaleras y notas que la luz del sol ha disminuido considerablemente. Reanudas el descenso que realizabas hace un par de horas y terminas en lo que esperas, es la planta baja.

Al parecer sí lo es, porque la puerta de salida (no puede ser otra) se erige imponente a unos cuantos metros al pie de la escalera.

Podrías regresar a la biblioteca, coger el libro, tu suéter, salir por la puerta y aparecerte en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante y comer algo mientras te enfrascas en la lectura. Tienes años de práctica y sabrías cuidarlo para que no se manche.

Pero sospechas que los libros han de tener algún tipo de hechizo de seguridad para no poder sacarlos de la casa, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta de la misma biblioteca. No quisieras pasar la vergüenza de verte como una ladrona o peor aún, ser detenida como una.

Te preguntas si vale la pena intentar buscar la cocina. Realmente no crees que esté en algún otro piso más arriba. Pero tienes demasiada hambre, al punto que no quieres andar buscando algo que probablemente no encontrarás, para que al final, acabes saliendo de todas formas.

Volteas a tu izquierda y notas un alto reloj de cuerda con números romanos que no hace su clásico _tic toc_. Quince a las siete. Es muy tarde y un sentimiento de pesimismo te irrumpe de pronto.

Tan tarde y _nadie_ se ha molestado en preguntar por ti.

Ya no tienes ganas de regresar a ese paraíso inventado. Por muchos libros que tenga.

Sacudes la cabeza. Debiste haber traído el suéter contigo, pero ya no vas a volver sobre tus pasos, así que vas hacia la puerta de salida, la cual, sin impedimentos, se abre amplia para ti.

El sol tibio de la tarde acaricia tu rostro y empiezas la marcha sobre una bonita vereda de piedra rodeada por arbustos meticulosamente podados. Las flores son pocas y en su lugar, hay frutales y árboles de considerable altura.

Es un buen tramo y llegas finalmente a las rejas, que en su centro, forman una 'M' elegante, grande y ostentosa.

Abres la puerta sin dificultad, lo cual te hace dudar seriamente de las medidas de seguridad de este lugar. Te hubieses traído el libro.

Volteas una última vez hacia atrás, memorizando la imagen para la hora en que tengas que aparecerte aquí de nuevo.

Eso si es que llegas a aparecerte aquí de nuevo.

¿Para qué regresar a una casa donde claramente no hay nadie más que tú? Para lo mismo te vuelves a tu viejo departamento y continúas tu vida como si nada.

Dudas que alguien note la diferencia. Y honestamente, para invisibilidades, mejor en la seguridad de un lugar en el cual no puedes perderte o ser tragada por puertas y monstruos mascota.

Suspiras y memorizas la imagen por si acaso.

_Extraños. Los extraños tienen relaciones sexuales, no se dan besos de sabor a mañana y vuelven a verse a los cinco años para firmar el acta de divorcio._

Si quería que captaras la indirecta, Malfoy no pudo haber sido más claro.

Y eso es lo malo contigo. Una vez que te percatas el cómo serán las cosas, la resolución te domina violentamente.

Regresas sobre tus pasos.

...

.

...

Ya no es tan difícil encontrar el camino y todo lo haces a una velocidad considerable.

Subes las escaleras y te diriges a la biblioteca. Recoges el suéter y pones el libro en su lugar. Cierras las cortinas y pareciera que nunca hubieses estado aquí.

Subes otro tanto, recorres el mismo pasillo, ignoras los _'mugre', 'suciedad', 'pestilencia'_ y llegas a la habitación blanca.

Tienes prisa, porque a pesar de esta sensación de enojo y frustración en el vientre, no se te ha olvidado que mueres de hambre. Con la varita sacas toda tu ropa de ese clóset y vuelves a meterla en la maleta, encantándola después para que siga tus pasos.

'_Finalmente, la sangre sucia comprende que este no es su lugar' _

Ahora es rabia. Porque por supuesto que este no es tu lugar, pero no necesitas un retrato parlanchín y grosero para que te lo recalque.

Aprietas la marcha y en menos de lo que te imaginas ya estás en la reja. El sol es cada vez menos nítido y percibes el olor a noche acercándose.

Volteas una última vez, mientras cierras firme la puerta inmensa, pero ligera, de metal.

_No te haré daño._

Malditas tripas que rugen. Con la varita y el sencillo encantamiento, desapareces.

...

.

...

Apareces frente a tu departamento, en un callejón fríamente calculado (y convocado) de cuando te mudaste aquí. Abres la puerta y hechizas la maleta para que vaya a la habitación por sí sola.

Todavía está amueblado, de hecho, prácticamente intacto. Por lo cual, sonríes satisfecha.

Luego, por desgracia, recuerdas que el refrigerador está vacío.

Así que te pones el suéter y te vas al supermercado, a dos cuadras de distancia. _'Nunca vayas de compras con hambre'_ te ha recalcado tu madre desde pequeña, y ahora le das la razón. Todo se te antoja y por supuesto, lo compras.

Al final, pareciera que has adquirido la despensa del mes y por un lado, está bien. Vas a pasar los próximos años en el mismo lugar, a menos que encuentres una pequeña casa en los suburbios que puedas costearte.

Pasas por la sección farmacéutica, y te detienes. Anoche no usaste protección, y aunque la señora Weasley te proveyó con una poción anticonceptiva y te la tomaste meticulosamente hace una semana (su duración es de veintiocho días), algo te dice que una _poción anticonceptiva_ de la _señora Weasley_ amerita tomar otra precaución, sólo por si acaso.

Los extraños tienen relaciones sexuales. Los extraños no se besan por las mañanas y los extraños se evitan durante cinco años. Pero en definitiva, tú no quieres tener hijos con un extraño.

Compras las pastillas adecuadas, ignorando esa sensación extranjera de andar tú comprando este tipo de cosas.

Te vas a la sección de frutas y verduras.

Para cuando tienes el carrito lleno, has olvidado momentáneamente todo lo que últimamente te ha sucedido. Es como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Pero la cajera mira de forma nada discreta tu mano izquierda, por más tiempo del educadamente usual, y la incomodes, pesimismo, vacío en el estómago, regresan.

_-Qué argollas tan hermosas- _te dice mientras pagas.

Tú solo sonríes y musitas un muy bajo _–Gracias-_

...

.

...

Llegas a casa, deshaces las bolsas, preparas dos emparedados, sopa caliente, agua de frutas y de postre, helado y galletas.

Te sientas frente al televisor, lo enciendes y las noticias marcan que ya pasa de las nueve de la noche.

Cenas, y al final, has acabado con un emparedado intacto, la sopa a medio comer y del postre, nada más has probado el helado.

Recuerdas a la cajera y sus buenos, pero _no en el mejor momento_, modales.

Apagas el televisor, recoges tus platos, guardas las sobras y decides que mañana comprarás un gato nuevo, para que te haga compañía. El último duró casi un año y escapó a una mejor vida, persiguiendo a una gata de ojos azules.

Son las diez y estás agotada. Te pones el pantalón de franela y una camisa delgada de algodón y tirantes. Te cepillas el cabello que ya no es chino, sino una mezcla molesta de lacio en la raíz y esponjado por las puntas, que empiezan a alcanzar ya tus caderas. Lavas tus dientes, la cara, concentrándote inhumanamente en cada actividad, para evitar que tus pensamientos salgan volando hacia otros lados.

Abres la pequeña caja de cartón y llevas ambas pastillas a tu boca.

Te recuestas.

Analizas todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Estarías mintiendo si dijeras que nada te ha afectado. Si tuvieses lechuza, le mandarías una carta a Ginny ahora mismo, pero sopesas que es muy tarde ya, así que mañana sin falta irás a visitarla a la linda casa que tiene ahora en las afueras de la ciudad, para desahogar tus penas.

Exhalas e inhalas metódicamente.

Jurarías que Draco Malfoy es lo último que te viene a la mente antes de caer dormida.

_No te haré daño._

Pero, tú nunca juras.

...

.

...

Toc. Toc.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Ese ruido escandaloso. En un principio, creíste que lo estabas soñando, pero ahora, ya medio despierta, te das cuenta que es bastante real.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Gimes cansada. Alguien está tocando la bendita puerta a las… ¡Una de la madrugada! Tu reloj no miente y estás segura que ya no hay vergüenza.

¡Toc!

Tú no te vas a parar.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Pero si no vas, estas casi segura que alguien va a tumbar tu puerta. ¿Será Harry? ¿Ron?

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Gimes desapasionada. Te levantas y ni tiempo te da de buscar las pantuflas, porque el maldito _Toc Toc_ retumba ahora hasta tu cuarto. Realmente, quien sea que esté golpeando la puerta, está a un par de toquidos de derrumbarla.

Tropiezas una vez con el sillón de la sala y al fin llegas a la entrada.

_-¿Quién?- _a lo mejor es un muggle tomado y violento. Si es así, no vas a abrir la puerta ni de chiste, y mucho menos descalza y con la varita en el cuarto.

_-Draco- _responde una voz dura y tranquila, muy distinta a esos toquidos brutos y resonantes.

Pierdes el aliento. ¿Qué está haciendo _él _aquí?

¿Tocando tu puerta a la una de la madrugada?

_-¿Vas a abrir o tengo que tumbar la puerta?-_

Inhalas dudosa y abres lentamente.

Frente a ti, se dibuja alto, rubio, ligeramente agitado y con los nudillos derechos irritados, apretados en un puño.

No sabes muy bien qué decir y él te escanea con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, como cerciorándose de que no te falte una pierna y seas, efectivamente, tú.

_-¿Sí?- _es lo único que puede salirte de entre los labios ligeramente resecos.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

Frunces el ceño_ -¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Aquí vivo-_

Su cara muestra molestia _–No-_ y el muy señor todo poderoso, entra sin siquiera pedir permiso _-¿Por qué no estás en la casa?-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_ de pronto ya no estás tan dormida, y cruzas los brazos a la altura del pecho –_Esta es mi casa-_

_-Granger- _sisea, con una mirada que podría intimidarte si no estuvieses tan molesta –_No es hora de juegos. Te busqué por todos lados, los elfos no tenían ni idea de dónde mierda estabas-_

Tragas hondo _-¿Elfos?-_ ignorarás el _te busqué por todos lados _por el momento –_Yo no vi nunca a ningún elfo-_

Él medio gruñe y tú te rindes. Es la una de la madrugada y la mitad de los vecinos ha de estar ya despierta, así que cierras la puerta tras de ti, porque las ganas de que otros escuchen esta conversación son de lo más miserables.

_-Al parecer, oyeron el rumor que regalas gorritos a diestra y siniestra_- lo ves menear la cabeza de un lado a otro_ –Te evitaron como a la plaga-_

Eso parece ser una explicación razonable a la ausencia de ellos. ¿Pero y él?

_-Desperté y no había nadie_- le dices, aparentando una indiferencia que no sentiste en ese entonces -_Estaba perdida y no sabía ni a dónde ir, mucho menos cómo llegar siquiera a la cocina-_ suspiras y de pronto ya no estás tan enojada –_Además, esta es mi casa-_

De nuevo, sin siquiera un Q_ué bonitos muebles, _el desvergonzado se va a tu sala y se echa sentado, con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos.

No te queda otra que seguirlo, pero en lugar de sentarte en el sillón de enfrente, sigues de pie y te colocas a unos pasos de donde él se ha apoltronado en tu mueble.

–_Tuve que ir a la oficina desde temprano y no quería despertarte-_ lo dice con un tono con el que te cuesta trabajo no creerle.

Te das cuenta que es lo más cercano a una disculpa que vas a obtener de él. Y ni cómo decir_ ¡Fin de semana, en la mañana después de tu boda! ¿Y tenías que ir a trabajar? _Porque para trabajo-cólicos no hay peor ejemplo que tú. Si por ti fuera, también hubieses tenido trabajo que hacer esta mañana.

Asientes –_Pues ya pasó, y, ahora que has verificado que sigo viva y coleando, lo cual te agradezco, te pido por favor que te retires_- evitas mirarlo a los ojos y aparentas una concentración fatal en acomodar un cabello despeinado –_Es tarde y estoy segura que tú también mueres de sueño-_

Pero él no se mueve. Ni emite palabra.

Volteas a verlo frustrada.

Él sigue ahí sentado, casi de perfil a ti, con el rostro ligeramente volteado y la mirada fija en tu rostro.

Esperas un par de segundos y …¡Por Merlín! ¡Es la una de la madrugada y tú tienes sueño! Si tienes que echarlo a patadas, pues adelante, que él se lo ha buscado.

Así que te acercas decidida a correrlo en este preciso instante.

Descruzas los brazos de tu pecho, te paras enfrente y abres la boca a punto de rugir un enorme _¡Largo de aquí!_

De pronto, es su mano derecha aferrando tu antebrazo izquierdo, jalándote hacia él, rompiendo con tu equilibro, llevándote casi de bruces contra su cuerpo aún sentado y tus labios… _sus_ labios. Él devorando tu boca.

Gimes.

Protestas. Pero él tiene esta fuerza y esta presencia que hace que se te derrita la voluntad.

Lo sientes mover sus manos a tu espalda baja, colándose por la ligera blusa de algodón, consiguiendo mandar espasmos por tu columna, con sus largos y tibios dedos que desviven tu piel.

Cuando menos lo planeas, porque esto no lo tenías planeado, le devuelves el beso, con la misma pasión, ahínco, desenvoltura.

Olvidas que estás enojada, que estuviste hambrienta. Porque el único hambre en el que puedes pensar ahora es el hambre que tienes de sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos sobre de ti y los tuyos enterrándose en sus cabellos finos y ligeramente largos.

Sus dedos abandonan tu piel, colándose más abajo, envolviendo tus glúteos y apresándolos con sus palmas, levantándote y colocándote _ahí_.

Tan cerca y tan dolorosamente lejos.

Tus piernas lo envuelven al igual que tus brazos, echados ahora en su cuello.

Y todo regresa.

El ardor. La urgencia. La impaciencia que sofoca la carne magullada.

La locura que te controla, que te vuelve otra. Somete tus sentidos para después liberarlos y llevarte a un mundo donde todo es saliva, gemidos, ganas de volar y fricción que conflagra.

Y es esta fricción, _Merlín_ es _esta_ extraordinaria fricción. Tu pantalón de franela es demasiado delgado y sus pantalones de tela tan gruesos.

Lo sientes. Ahí. _Aquí._

Entre las piernas.

Presionas, sin dejar de besarlo. Lo oyes gemir, soltar un quedo _Me estás matando, _que acaba matándote a ti.

Su boca, su deliciosa, iracunda, irreverente boca.

Es un extraño. Es un_ maldito extraño_. Los extraños hacen esto, los extraños se besan, se acarician, se penetran y después dicen adiós.

¿Pero los extraños enardecen tanto? ¿Los extraños queman a esta temperatura carnicera y despiadada?

¿Los extraños _duelen_ tanto?

Dejas de besarlo y de mover las caderas.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ te pregunta con suavidad, abriendo sus ojos líquidos y acariciando de pronto tu mejilla izquierda.

Te desmenuzas _–Desperté y no estabas- _susurras sin pensar.

¡Ridícula! ¡Dramática!

¡Estúpida Hermione!

No te atreves a verlo.

No dice _Lo siento_. Y se lo agradeces infinitamente. ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo? Es un extraño y tú eres una extraña.

_Los extraños no se dan besos con sabor a mañana._

_-Lo sé- _susurra sin dejar de mirarte.

Lo miras y pierdes la conexión entre el cerebro y las cuerdas vocales _-Cuando despierte mañana, ¿seguirás aquí?-_

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué hablas? ¿Por qué de pronto sale tanta barbaridad de tu boca?

_-¿Quieres que siga aquí?-_

_-…Sí-_

Sus bocas se unen otra vez, y lo que sea que pudiste haber pensado se pierde como las cartas en botellas vacías arrojadas al mar. Existe la esperanza de que alguna vez regrese, pero mientras tanto, la inmensidad se abre de por medio.

Te entregas. Besas. Consumes.

Te dejas consumir.

Cierras fuerte los ojos y luego los abres de tanto en tanto, observando sus finas facciones y el fantasma de sus ojos cerrados.

Las manos de él no se están quietas, como no se estuvieron quietas anoche. Las tuyas adquieren una seguridad que no tenían la vez pasada, conocedoras de lo que va a suceder, y sin embargo, temerosas de aquél conocimiento.

Así que te concentras en besarlo.

Y lo besas. Envuelves su lengua en la tuya y relames tímida sus labios.

Presionas tu vientre contra el suyo y la tela que restriega inquieta.

Te eleva en el aire, con su boca aún pegada a la tuya y sus largas palmas adheridas a tus glúteos y el inicio posterior de tus muslos. Te aferras a su cuerpo con ambas piernas, y a su cuello, con ambos brazos.

Él deja de besarte la boca y tú, por vez primera, besas su cuello, mientras los lleva a ambos a la habitación, que siendo el único cuarto además del baño, no es difícil de encontrar.

Lames la piel salada, con ahínco. El efecto no se hace esperar. Escucharlo soltar un _Mierda, preciosa _te eleva el espíritu hasta paraísos donde no hay precisamente libros.

Llegan al pie de la cama, y con calculoso cuidado pero pasión inquietante, te arroja al colchón y se deshace de su camisa deprisa.

Te muerdes el labio con cada pedazo de piel que queda al descubierto.

¿Deberías quitarte la blusa tú también?

Una parte de ti grita osada que lo hagas, que le demuestres cuánto mueres por sentir su piel desnuda contra la tuya. Pero, la otra insiste en que quieres que él la quite, tortuoso, con sus largos, tibios, intoxicantes dedos.

Él decide, cuando a un instante de arrojar su camisa, se arroja sobre de ti, deliciosamente aplastante, y se deshace de ella más rápido de lo que hubieses podido deshacerte tú.

De ahí no puedes besarlo. Él se dedica a besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo y desnudarte con una pasión metódica.

Te frustra a niveles placenteramente desconcertantes.

Las sensaciones físicas son tan parecidas, pero dentro ya nada es igual. Tienes miedo, sí, de lo que pasará mañana, de lo que significará el hoy. Pero ya no tienes miedo de hacer algo que no habías hecho nunca antes.

Aquí, ahora, confías en sus dedos. En sus labios, lo que tiene entre las piernas y el calor que emana y te destruye.

_No te haré daño. _

Ojalá pudieses volver a oírlo de sus labios.

Estás desnuda y, curiosamente, anoche no te sentiste tan expuesta como te sientes hoy.

_-Draco- _susurras su nombre. Decirlo hace todo esto menos forajido, más personal.

Él responde con caricias, soplidos sobre tu piel y besos de lengua y fuego.

_Déjate llevar, _susurra la consciencia traidora. _El mañana será mañana._

Desnuda, roja, exaltada. Observas fascinada como él se despoja de lo último que le cubre y regresa a la altura de tu boca.

_-Hermione- _le escuchas gemir.

Sin percatarte hasta muy tarde, te das cuenta que él ha levantado ligeramente tu mano izquierda y ha besado con fuerza tu dedo anular enjoyado.

Lo vuelves a tener dentro.

La sensación de sentirte completa regresa estrepitosa y destructiva.

Arqueas la espalda, sometida.

Es ahí.

Por lo más sagrado, es _ahí._

_Aquí._

Él en ti y tú en él.

Por favor, _aquí._

_-Abre los ojos- _escuchas a lo lejos, y obedeces un tanto después. Chocas con su mirada casi negra _–Tan justa-_ susurra _–Mierda, tan justa, no te muevas-_

Pero necesitas moverte. _Necesitas _sentir _eso_ que sólo puede sentirse si te mueves.

Lo ves estirar un brazo y llevar tu pierna hasta la altura de su hombro.

La profundidad invadida aumenta.

_¡Por Merlín!_

_-¡Ah!_- gritas, gimoteas.

Quieres moverte pero _no puedes_ moverte. Él entra tan rápido, fuerte, potente, dañino.

_-Por favor…- _te oyes a ti misma suplicar _–Por favor…-_

Él continúa, catastrófico, enérgico.

Besa sonoro tu muslo, levantando el dorso y llevando tu otra pierna al mismo hombro distante.

La posición cambia exponencialmente y…

_-¡Draco!-_

...

.

...

Son un poco pasadas de las dos cuando él se desploma sobre de ti. Sientes su corazón acelerado chocar contra tu pecho y hacer coro con el palpitar del tuyo.

Te sientes osada, perfecta, agotada.

Y con esa osadía, buscas su rostro enterrado en tu cuello. Lo levantas con tu mano y suavemente le estampas un beso en los labios.

Dulce, como nunca habías sido dulce con nadie.

_-¿Estás segura?-_

Lo miras curiosa, con sus facciones aristocráticas y la frente rociada en sudor.

_-¿Segura de qué?-_

_-De que me quede contigo esta noche-_

Lo primero que piensas es: _Sí, estoy segura_. Pero tu inseguridad es más poderosa, haciéndote creer que tal vez esta es una forma para él de zafarse de la situación.

De repente estás molesta y maldita sea, presientes los pasos del vacío en el pecho acercarse _–Si tanto te incomoda, no tienes por qué…-_

_-No es eso- _dice frustrado y enérgico. Se quita de encima tuyo, rodando hacia el lado derecho de la cama.

_-¿Entonces?- _preguntas incierta, extrañando de pronto su peso sobre de ti.

_-Costumbre_- declara con una sola palabra, como si esa fuese toda la explicación necesaria para dejar la cosa absolutamente clara –_Soy un hombre de costumbre- _tiene la amabilidad de completar.

_-Y yo soy una mujer que ama los gatos-_ le contestas medio sardónica.

_-Pero si eres difícil- _suspira, pasándose una mano sobre la cara –_Bien, a ti te gustan los gatos, a mí la rutina-_

Empiezas a comprender.

-_Entonces, si te quedas la noche…-_

_-Granger-_ se reanuda molesto_ –Eres mi esposa, así que si quieres que me quede la noche, que sea en un lugar fijo. No pienso quedarme aquí hoy, mañana en la mansión y al día siguiente aquí de nuevo-_

Vaya, te ha tomado por sorpresa _-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me mude a una casa donde los pasillos insultan y los elfos me huyen como a la viruela?-_ bufas irónica –_No sé tú, pero a mí me gusta estar cómoda donde vivo-_

Te mira en silencio unos instantes _–Estarás cómoda, de eso voy a asegurarme yo-_

El escalofrío te baja por el cuello.

_-No se trata de asegurar las cosas_- le dices suave, recostándote sobre tu lado derecho- _En mi mente, sigues siendo este chiquillo malcriado y elitista que me llamaba sangre sucia en los pasillos_ _del colegio_– notas que su quijada se aprieta y la mirada se le enfría.

–_Has sido maravillosamente bueno conmigo-_ le aclaras de inmediato, estirando la mano y, con una familiaridad que solo se tienen los que supones se conocen por años, le acaricias la mejilla y el mentón _–No puedo dejar de estar agradecida por ello, pero ni tú me conoces ni yo a ti tampoco-_

Sientes que su quijada pierde tensión _–Los extraños no pueden vivir juntos como si nada- _reanudas- _Sin acabar asesinándose los unos a los otros, o a lo menos, terminar por despreciarse en completo-_ y la idea se te antoja aterradora _–No digamos, una pareja de casados que ni siquiera son amigos-_

_-¿Sugieres entonces, que seamos amigos?- _te pregunta serio.

Asientes –_Es un buen comienzo-_

Y él te sorprende, levantándose de pronto de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

_-Somos marido y mujer- _te dice frío, sin siquiera voltear a verte a la cara _–No amigos-_

Ahí, desnuda, lo observas calzarse el último zapato, con la garganta de pronto irritada y sin saber qué decir.

_-Draco, por qué…-_

_-Cuando estés dispuesta a ser mi esposa y aceptarme como tu esposo, las puertas estarán abiertas para ti- _por fin voltea a verte y preferirías que no lo hubiese hecho –_Al menos, durante los siguientes cinco años_- te informa, dejando de mirarte y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –_Hasta entonces, no me vengas con tu mierda de amigos-_

Tu _mierda_ de amigos.

_-¡Detente!- _te escuchas a ti misma clamar.

Él se detiene sin dejar de mostrar su amplia espalda _-¿Por qué…?-_ tragas hondo y te levantas de la cama, envuelta en la sábana _-¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué explotas? No he dicho nada que no piense o sienta, ni mucho menos, espero, que resulte ofensivo- _

Él sigue sin contestarte, pero puedes notar desde la poca distancia que los separa, cómo tiene los hombros tensos y la espalda rígida.

Te acercas dudosa y tocas su omóplato izquierdo con suavidad –_Los extraños tienen sexo- _le dices con esfuerzo, preguntándote quién es ésta en la que te conviertes cuando hablas con él –_Los extraños no se besan por la mañana ni se dan los buenos días- _

La extraña pareces ser tú.

Se voltea de pronto, y casi pierdes el hilo de tan solo ver sus ojos ahí, tan altos, grises y tormentosos _–Yo no quiero que seamos extraños_- le susurras.

Él baja de pronto su cabeza y te besa duro, apremiante.

_-No entiendes- _te susurra a contra labio.

_-Ayúdame a entender-_

Él acaricia las puntas de tu cabello _–Me gustas así- _lo jala ligeramente.

Nota mental. A Draco Malfoy le gusta salirse por la tangente.

Y tú de verdad necesitas averiguar qué demonios te sucede con éste individuo, porque en lugar de darle el sermón que merece, o mínimo, exigir una explicación medianamente razonable, te levantas de puntitas y le regalas un tierno beso en los labios.

_-Regresa a la cama-_

Y dejas caer la sábana al suelo.

A lo mejor te mudas con él. A lo mejor lo encolerizas y decides no mudarte a esa inmensa y solitaria casa.

En el manifiesto más egoísta que has tenido hasta ahora en la vida, sólo quieres recostarte a su lado y dormir aferrada a él. Qué importa lo que se decida mañana, o si acaben por ser ni amigos, ni esposos ni nada de nada.

Lo miras levantar la esquina de sus labios _–No pienso volver a quitarme la ropa- _te dice con una voz oscura, lenta, grave. Lo observas observarte, con un encaro que despierta, desnuda y acaricia.

Levantas la ceja, escéptica _–Pues si_ _prefieres dormir vestido, allá tú-_ y caminas lentamente hacia atrás, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y sin tapar tu desnudez.

Ayer eras una virgen sonrojada y hoy parecieras una gata en celo.

El pensamiento se ve interrumpido tumultuosamente, porque con fuerza, él se ha acercado de pronto, ha rodeado tu cintura, doblándote hacia adelante, y, de puro milagro, no has acabado con la columna rota.

_-Desnúdame-_ ordena crudo.

Y tú, te sientes cocer.

...

.

...

¿Qué tanto podrás temer mañana?

Con hoy, ha bastado ya.

...

.

* * *

...

.

Me alargué mucho con el lemmon y sentí que tenía que cortarlo. Se lo atribuyo a la inseguridad de no saber muy bien si lo que escribo en este sentido es suficiente, poco o demasiado. _Su opinión_ me interesa muchísimo en este aspecto.

A lo mejor el final del capítulo les trajo un _qué demonios,_ que yo misma sentí al escribirlo. Pero no desesperéis, que todo irá agarrando forma. No sabemos todavía a ciencia cierta cómo y quién es_ este_ Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, espero, ya ha ido agarrando forma. No la juzguen tan a la ligera. Gatita, virgen o ingenua, la canija logró lo que ella quería: él se quedó a pasar la noche.

Un agradecimiento enorme por sus reviews a: **Holly90****, ****Beatrix Malfoy****, ****Arabella-Ninfa****, Cassie, annath, ****daniieLa maLfOy****, Guiye, leonore, ****Sobeyda ****, ****Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****Nabm****, ****Angel2012Negro****, ****dusquinha****, ****Londony****, ****Thea Serpens****, ****sugeisy****, ****liebre-shindo****, guille, ****Almu24****, ****parvaty32****, ****Elianela****, ****Yaiza****, ****Amia Snape****, ****, ****RociRadcliffe****, ****betzacosta****, Diana, ****GeMa Malfoypooh****, ****l0v3nist****, ****Thunderlara-Boomslang****, ****Shaska****, ****ShaDark****, ****Vlakat****, ****ZarethMalfoy****, ****moonlightwolf13****, cazweet, ****Isabela-Domi****, ****Temis Night****, lucie, ****Ginnywp - Gigibv****, Edna, Nini Snape, Hufflepuff, ****leontinees****, ****Karii Malfoy****, ****roSlythetin****, ****YouAreMine21****, ****LuHamDo****, ****negrita28malfoy****, ****luna-maga****, Fabiola, moni jOnas!, ****Ninkie Potter****, makaa, ****Chantel-Cullen****, ****AliceDsfan****, Fio.**

Estoy casi segura que los he contestado personalmente todos, pero si me faltó alguien, una disculpa GIGANTE y no duden en reclamármelo a continuación.

Los anónimos me es imposible responderlos personalmente y por aquí es abusar de espacio y privacidad, pero si me dejan su correo (con espacios para que ffnet no los borre) se los responderé personalmente _con todo (e infinito) gusto_.

De nuevo, mil gracias por su paciencia, apoyo y por seguir leyendo.

Me honran y alegran siempre con sus comentarios.

_Sari_

...

.

Aclaración: Como estudiante de medicina, he aprendido que una fecundación no representa un embarazo hasta que haya una implantación (alrededor de una semana después de dicha fecundación) Por lo tanto, aunque la poción de la señora Weasley no hubiese resultado efectiva, y las pastillas que ha tomado la protagonista veinticuatro horas después sí, se considera un método anticonceptivo y no un método abortivo. En lo personal, estoy en desacuerdo con el aborto inducido, no pienso realizarlo ni con mi persona ni sobre de otras. Pero también opino que cada quién es libre de decidir lo que guste hacer con su cuerpo. Una posición neutra, que muchos reprobarían como cómoda y de lavamanos. Pero para debates que no conocen fin y sólo causan conflicto, mejor promovamos la educación sexual y la planificación familiar. Así que, solo deseaba aclarar este punto y evitar futuras confrontaciones. Gracias.


	3. Capítulo III

Nota de la autora: No mentiré. Me está costando uno entero y la mitad del otro encontrar la inspiración necesaria para escribir este fic. Necesito leer algo que me saque a Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon y Sandor Cleange de la cabeza. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias**_ por su paciencia, comentarios, y de antemano, su lectura. Ustedes hacen que todo este delirio de verdad valga la pena.

Una **colosal** disculpa por la tardanza :(

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto, es mío.

Soundtrack : Escrito mientras escuchaba:_ 'Donne moi le temps'_ de Jenifer y _'Savin me'_ de Nickleback.

* * *

...

.

...

"APAGA LA LUZ"

...

.

.

Capítulo III

.

...

Llevas despierta ya un tiempo.

Y él sigue _aquí_.

Anoche, después de … bueno, _eso, _él apagó las luces y ambos quedaron revestidos entre oscuridad.

Te pareció absurdo (y vergonzoso) decirle que no puedes dormir con la luz apagada. Desde que dejaste de compartir habitación y supiste lo que es la guerra, te es imposible tanta soledad e incertidumbre.

Inclusive, algunas noches, extrañas un poco los cuchicheos de Parvati y Lavender que te hacían de canción de cuna.

Mientras no te mueves, con tu cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchas el tamborileo regular de su corazón.

Un _pum pom _constante e incesante, que de alguna manera te hace sentir más valiente.

No rodarás los ojos por lo absurdo que eso suena en una defensora tan aguerrida de Gryffindor.

Dormiste con la luz apagada, aferrada a su cuerpo, y por unas horas de inconsciencia, olvidaste lo bueno, lo malo, las complicaciones y lo que te esperaría cuando despertaras.

Olvidaste el _mierda de amigos, _olvidaste la peor mañana que hasta ayer has tenido, el vestido, tanto enredo, una mudanza que ni siquiera prometiste y tus ganas de gritar y preguntar _qué demonios está pasando aquí._

Y ahora, que llevas despierta ya un buen rato, sabes que él está despierto también.

Ninguno dice nada.

No quieres romper el silencio. Un hechizo de paz, que pareciera tan ajeno y estando en realidad así de cercano, se siente demasiado_ bien_.

Otros diez minutos y ya, prometes.

Te concentras en sentir su piel contra la tuya, tibia, firme, agradablemente suave. Por tu pequeña ventana se nota el cielo empezando a pintarse de un azul menos oscuro, y te das el lujo de escuchar otro poco ese _pum pom _hipnotizante que late desacorde al tuyo.

-_Buenos días- _finalmente susurras.

Para qué te engañas, nunca has podido ser de las que se quedan calladas cuando deben.

_-Buenos días- _su voz pareciera de otro tono más grave, y áspera, de cuando estás ronco y acabas de despertar.

No puedes evitar sonreír al escucharlo _-¿Dormiste bien?-_

_-Para una cama tan pequeña, no ha estado tan mal-_

Frunces el ceño.

Dejas de sentirte cómoda, porque no sabes cómo interpretar eso. Así que te levantas de la cama y procuras no voltear a verlo.

_-¿A dónde vas?-_

Diriges tu mirada hacia él. Y lo ves ahí, sobre tus sábanas, invadiendo prácticamente cada pequeño rincón del colchón.

Te das cuenta de que, la cama en realidad _sí_ es bastante pequeña para él y aún más para ambos.

¿Qué tan tonta te sientes ahora?

Apenada, terminas de ponerte una blusa de algodón verde e ignoras estas cosquillas en el vientre bajo.

Él no ha dejado de mirarte todo este tiempo y te gusta que lo haga. El problema es, ¿y si no le gusta lo que está mirando?

Concluyes, mientras disimuladamente recorres sus brazos con tus ojos desmoralizados, que si no lo besas ahora mismo, bien puedes arrojarte desde un balcón hacia la inmensidad lóbrega de un vacío sin final y no habría mucha diferencia.

De acuerdo.

Eso ha salido un_ poquito_ exagerado.

Pero realmente quieres volver a esa cama que está a punto de explotar demográficamente, besar su pecho y repetir de nuevo ese _buenos días._

O besarlo en los labios. Aferrarte una vez más a su torso desnudo.

_-Voy a prepararnos un poco de té- _contestas en su lugar, y por un momento crees notar que él sonríe.

Te preguntas dónde ha quedado esa famosa valentía tuya y sales casi despedida del cuarto.

...

.

...

Preparar el dichoso té pareciera más difícil de lo que normalmente se supone que es.

¿Le gusta con azúcar? ¿Cargado? ¿Con leche o crema? ¿De manzanilla o limón?

¿Y si prefiere el café?

Maldita sea, aparte de frustrada, eres consciente por primera vez que tu cabello es un desastre, no te has lavado los dientes y sigues sin saber si deberías o no poner un par de rebanadas de pan tostado en la bandeja.

Menos mal no lo besaste con aliento matutino de dragón sueco de hocico corto.

Te tomas un pequeño vaso de jugo frío, esperando que refresque tu garganta, y mientras el agua termina de hervir, pasas tus dedos repetidamente sobre tu cabello, intentando peinarlo un poco.

_-¿Todo bien?-_

Volteas sorprendida.

Él está en tu cocina, usando tan sólo sus pantalones y la presión arterial se te ha subido un par de unidades.

_-Sí, claro- _medio sonríes y te diriges de nuevo al ardua tarea de preparar dos tazas de té.

Ginny comentó alguna vez que en la cocina el sexo es bastante bueno y más aún por las mañanas…

De reojo notas que él te está observando, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el cabello todo desordenado.

_-¿De qué sabor lo prefieres?-_ le preguntas sin voltear a verlo, mientras viertes el agua caliente en dos tazas.

_-Negro-_

_-¿Azúcar?-_

Te sorprende la _profundidad_ de esta conversación por la mañana. Lo notas asentir.

Cuando por fin está listo, llevas la taza a tus manos y se la ofreces. Él te mira de una forma extraña.

_-¿Por qué no usas tu varita?_- te pregunta, con un tono que casi suena acusador.

_-Preparar el té no es tan difícil_- le contestas extrañada –_Y me gusta hacerlo así-_

Él asiente, aceptando la taza. Pero ahora estás segura que ese aire de desaprobación en su rostro no te lo estás imaginando.

_-¿Tiene algo de malo?-_ cuestionas ya algo molesta.

Él se lleva la taza a los labios y tú haces lo mismo.

_-Naciste bruja-_ por fin responde después de un gran sorbo_–Llevas media vida defendiendo el derecho que tienes de usar la magia con la que tuviste suerte de nacer-_ baja un poco la taza y te ve con esos ojos tan fríos –_Tú_ _y tu clase ganan una guerra por ese derecho, ¿y ahora ni siquiera puedes preparar una simple taza de té con la varita?-_

¿Suerte?

¿Tú y _tu_ clase?

_-Vaya, para ser un mortífago exonerado, tienes unas ideas de lo más encantadoras-_

Él ríe seco –_Y ahí vamos, a defenderse con lo mismo de siempre- _coloca su taza sobre la pequeña mesa de enfrente- _Dime, si eres una bruja y te consideras parte del mundo mágico, ¿por qué sigues viviendo como un muggle?-_

_-Porque es parte de mi cultura, Malfoy- _a ti también se te han quitado las ganas de seguir tomando té –_Uno simplemente no puede borrar por completo la forma, el contexto, con el que ha nacido y fue criado-_

Él levanta la ceja y aguarda en silencio.

Y entiendes su punto.

Para ser una serpiente prejuiciosa y elitista, admites que él tiene un poco de razón en esto. Pero solo _un poco_.

_-Yo también nací con prejuicios-_ le argumentas _–Toda mi infancia viví bajo los conceptos de que la magia no existe, la ciencia ante todo y que los hombres nacemos iguales- _abandonas por fin la taza y también decides cruzarte de brazos _–No por eso establecí un reino de terror y me uní a la causa de un regicida-_

Él sigue mirándote impasible.

Meneas la cabeza frustrada y comienzas a lavar las dos tazas, a lo _muggle_, con toda la intención de exasperarlo _–Además, si tanto te molestan los muggles, ¿por qué has aceptado casarte con la hija de unos?-_

_-Hasta donde yo sé- _su voz sigue igual de fría _–Me casé con una bruja-_

Ignoras el naciente soplido en tu pecho. Terminas de lavar las tazas en silencio y agradeces no haber roto ninguna de tan fuerte que las has tallado.

_-Te has casado con una bruja, Malfoy-_ le aseguras, con las manos ya secas _–Pero sigo siendo hija de mis padres y viviré como a mí me venga en gana-_

Te mira de esta forma que en definitiva, no se parece a la forma en que te miraba el hombre con que dormiste anoche _–Y yo soy hijo de los míos-_ lo ves torcer la boca _-Tampoco esperes nada diferente-_

...

.

...

Es fácil suponer lo que sucede después. No sabes si estás enojada, frustrada, triste o simplemente _muy_ enojada, como hace mucho no lo habías estado.

Ni siquiera te dignas a mirarlo. Entras al baño, te encierras y tomas una ducha de lo más larga. Esperas que él sepa lo que es una indirecta, la muerda, se atragante y salga de tu casa antes de que tú acabes de bañarte.

Maldices, porque la parte cursi e irrealista en ti se quedó sin su beso de los buenos días y con dos tazas de té desperdiciado.

Y vamos, estás intentado ser lo más ¿comprensiva? posible. Claramente, si te mudas con él, no podrás preparar tazas de té como normalmente las preparas, y de paso, te ahorrarás todo eso de la higiene personal y no irás sin la varita ni al baño.

¿Conclusión? Tu _querido_ esposo puede meterse su mansión, el matrimonio y lo que le quepa por donde se pueda, porque tú no te mudas y tú no vas a dejar de prepararte el té como los de _tu clase_, con guerra ganada o no.

De pronto te sientes más valiente y sales de la ducha antes de que termines hecha fruta seca. Te secas y envuelves en tu toalla favorita, una color carmesí, que es más grande que tu colcha de cama.

Eres Hermione Granger, orgullosa hija de muggles y no necesitas tonterías ni besos de los buenos días ni nada de nada.

Por fin sales del cuarto de baño y, por Merlín, que el cielo en definitiva no está de tu lado esta mañana.

_-Sigues aquí-_

_-Qué observadora-_

Maldito, ¿quién se piensa que es?

Tendrás que ser más clara con tus indirectas la próxima vez que lo quieras fuera de tu casa, tu vista y de paso, tu cabeza.

Observas que él se toma muy en serio lo de los hechizos sanitarios. Luce inclusive, mejor aseado que tú y hasta ya vestido y peinado.

No dices palabra_. _Enfrascándote en la tarea de buscar la ropa que te vas a poner y aferrar firmemente la toalla sobre tu cuerpo, recorres la habitación silenciosa.

_-Así que, cuando te enojes, ¿debo esperar este tipo de reacciones?-_

Y ahora, ¿hasta se atreve a encasillarte? –_No estoy enojada_- mientes de lo peor –_Y sean cual sean mis reacciones, no son de tu incumbencia-_

Aunque no lo estás viendo, puedes sentir cómo se acerca un poco _-Por supuesto que lo son, sobre todo si vamos a vivir juntos-_

Volteas y cínica, levantas la ceja derecha lo mejor que puedes _-¿Y quién dijo que vamos a vivir juntos?-_

La mueca furibunda que se dibuja en su rostro no tiene precio _–Anoche…-_

_-Anoche-_ lo interrumpes, con la toalla aún más aferrada entre tus dedos _–Te pedí que te quedaras, pero nunca dije nada acerca de mudarme a ningún lado- _

Y ahora, él se acerca tanto, que otra vez te sientes pequeña _–No pienso volver a pasar otra noche en este jodido lugar-_

¿Pequeña? Sí, pero una cabreada_ –No te preocupes-_ y le sonríes _–Yo tampoco pienso que vayas a hacerlo-_

_-¡Con una mierda!_- de acuerdo, enojado intimida un poco _–No me vengas con tonterías, te vienes conmigo y punto-_

Malditas piernas que se te están haciendo gelatina_ –No- _alcanzas a articular.

De pronto es silencio.

Uno largo, incómodo y rebanable.

_-Eres mi esposa-_

Vaya, qué informativo _–Lo sé, yo también estuve en la boda- _¿por qué de pronto te has vuelto tan hostil?

_-Hermione…- _lo oyes suspirar, como cansado y frustrado –_Dejémonos de estupideces, eres mi esposa y tienes que venir a vivir conmigo-_

¿Tienes? ¿Debes?

Tú también ya estás un poco cansada –_En el contrato no se especifica que vivir juntos sea algo obligatorio_- y se lo has dicho tranquila, sin querer sonar a necia sin motivo –_De verdad, no creo que sea una buena idea-_

-_Todos los matrimonios_- te sisea -_Viven bajo el mismo techo-_ otra vez ese tono, de gendarme sin ejército.

_-Pero nosotros no somos como los otros matrimonios_- odias esta sensación de sentirte tan desnuda, y no precisamente porque solo llevas puesta una toalla encima –_Odio repetirme tanto, pero realmente no nos conocemos-_

_-¿Y?-_ él se aleja un poco y de pronto, lo quieres cerca otra vez –_Mis padres apenas y habían cruzado dos palabras cuando fueron prometidos, no veo cuál es el puto problema-_

_-¡Pero son otros tiempos! ¡Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes!- _por poco y se te cae la toalla.

_-Si dices que no me conoces, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?-_

Bufas exasperada _-Eres imposible-_

_-Tú tampoco eres de lo más cooperativa- _y te da ese gesto otra vez, una mueca que se va de lado.

Maldito, que no siga, o perderás la poca cordura que te queda. Recuerdas que estás en esta pequeña habitación, sin mucha ropa cubriéndote y un esposo diminutamente razonable enfrente tuyo.

_-No voy a mudarme contigo- _le repites, por ya no sabes _qué bendito_ número de vez, dirigiéndote al baño.

El arte de la fuga se te está dando cada vez más bonito.

_-Eso ya me ha quedado claro- _y por supuesto, porque el cielo realmente no está de tu lado este día, vez a tu valiente huida bloqueada por su estúpida, y Merlín te ayude, su _casi _irresistible anatomía _–Pero realmente no creerás que voy a permitir que mi esposa ande por ahí, viviendo sola y en un barrio muggle-_

Y otra vez con los _muggles._

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- _le sonorizas a su tórax. Cómo desearías ser más alta.

Ignorarás esa impertinente vocecita dentro de ti que se muere por escuchar una respuesta de lo más novelesca

_-No pienso soportar habladurías a mis espaldas- _frío, impersonal.

Un trato cerrado que tiene que acatar.

No le importas _tú_. Le importa lo que otros dirán.

_Por supuesto_.

Aristócratas, pierden la guerra, la mitad de sus familias son metidas a Azkaban y todavía tienen la gracia de preocuparse por su imagen.

_Pequeña ingenua Hermione._

_-Dudo que a alguien le importe y a mí menos- _lo esquivas y por fin llegas a la puerta del baño _–Me aguarda un día muy ocupado- _no volteas a verlo -_Así que ya conoces tu solo la salida- _sonorizas dura, con el labio inferior temblando.

Cierras la puerta de golpe.

Eso ha sido directo.

...

.

...

Coges el cepillo de cerdas duras y comienzas a alisar.

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

_Tienes que venir a vivir conmigo._

¿Tienes? ¿Debes?

¡¿Por qué?

¿Por qué eres su esposa y la sociedad así lo indica? ¿Por qué una ley de lo más absurda los obliga? ¿Por qué él quiere tenerte cerca e intentar desarrollar una relación medianamente normal?

_Cuando estés dispuesta a ser mi esposa..._

_¿_Qué significa ser su esposa? ¿Qué significa estar casada con Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué implica haberlo dejado tocarte no una, sino dos y hasta _tres veces_, cuando ya ni siquiera era obligatorio y no había excusa tras la cual esconderte?

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

_No pienso soportar habladurías a mis espaldas. _

¿Casarte contigo no significó ya un montón de habladurías?

¿Y de quiénes?

¿Sus amigos pura sangre casados también con hijos de muggles? ¿Tus amigos que ni siquiera han escrito para preguntar cómo estás?

_Hijo de los míos. _

De gente cruel. Injusta. Prejuiciosa. Que te ve como menos… ¿él te sigue viendo como algo menos? Después de haberte tocado así, ¿seguirás dándole asco?

_Tú y tu clase. _

_No esperes nada diferente._

Acéptalo.

Estúpida e ingenua Hermione, acéptalo.

Querías imaginar que muy en el fondo él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti.

Nunca demandó un cambio de prometida. Se quedó callado, pasivo, dejando que su madre te vistiera de seda y comprara los centros de mesa más caros en todo París.

¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Querías tu cuento perfecto. No de hadas, pero sí uno ideal.

Querías una noche mágica, donde en tu primera vez caerías rotundamente enamorada y él ya no podría vivir sin ti.

Hasta ahora eres de verdad consciente de ello, pero, sinceramente, no siempre estuvo ahí.

La realidad es mucho más arrasadora.

No puedes culparlo. ¿O sí?

Casarse contigo o ir a Azkaban.

_Honestamente._

Tú tampoco pusiste muchos 'pero'. Era él o una vida sin magia. O tras una fría celda y con fantasmas alrededor.

_Tú tampoco _pusiste muchos 'pero'

¿Con quién estás realmente furiosa?

¿Con él o _contigo_?

¿Con él por no estar secretamente enamorado de ti?

¿O contigo? Por querer construir castillos de arena en pleno mar abierto.

¿Y ahora?

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

¿Seguirá ahí afuera?

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

Si todo fuera sexo ya tendrías tu _felices por siempre_ grabado en la frente y coloreado en el corazón. Pero no se trata de sexo. No se trata de caricias hirviendo y su boca sincronizada dolorosamente a la tuya.

Tu piel arde de tan solo recordar su sabor… el sudor salado que probaste en su pecho. La forma en que entró en ti la vez primera.

La sensación de llenado_. Completa_. Las ganas de gritarle al mundo lo bien que se siente tenerlo dentro de ti.

Pero no se trata de _eso_. No puedes construir una vida basada en _eso_ y nada más.

¿Por qué eres tan madura en tantas otras cosas y ahora parecieras una niña de siete años que le han dado pastel pero quiere helado y no sabe siquiera ni de qué maldito sabor?

¿Y él lo quiere?

¿Quiere construir una vida contigo? ¿Qué quiere él de ti?

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

No… él quiere…

_Cuando estés dispuesta a ser mí esposa y aceptarme como tu esposo…_

¿Qué es lo que _él quiere_?

¡Ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntarle!

Todo ha sido tú y tú y tú.

Le diste a entender que te mudarías con él si pasaba la noche contigo, tan solo porque querías tenerlo dentro.

Él es un ser humano, aunque lo niegue... Errado. Estúpido. Maldito. Estuvo presente mientras te torturaban, intentó asesinar a tu ex director y fue un mortífago.

Pero… ¿Y si efectivamente es igual que el resto de las personas? ¿Y si al igual que tú y cualquier otro, puede madurar, ser diferente, cambiar sus formas?

No está hecho de piedra. No puede estarlo.

¡Lo corriste de tu casa y ni siquiera tenías una buena razón!

¿O sí?

¿De verdad fuiste tan irracional?

No tienes la más mínima idea.

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

Tú tampoco te has dignado a decir lo que quieres de esto.

¿Y lo sabes? ¿Realmente lo sabes?

_No te has molestado en siquiera preguntarle._

Tonta, egoísta, Hermione.

No sabes nada y pretendes entenderlo todo.

Raíz, desliza, puntas, raíz.

Tienes que hacer algo al respecto.

Dejas caer el cepillo al lavabo y veloz, abres la puerta.

–_Draco…- _lo llamas.

Pero él se ha ido ya.

...

.

...

¿Bolso? Listo. ¿Cabello? Listo ¿Abrigo? Listo ¿Dignidad? Temerosa ¿Orgullo? Abatido.

¿Razón?

Inexistente.

Porque solo a ti se te ocurre estar a unos pocos minutos de aparecerte en la mansión Malfoy y buscar a Draco para… ¿hablar?

¿De qué? No estás segura. Pero necesitas verlo y aclararlo todo.

No puedes vivir así. Ya no.

Y él tampoco.

Te concentras, cierras los ojos. Evocando recuerdos, visualizas frente a ti las enormes rejas, jardines inmensos y la 'M' gigante dorada…

¡Pam! ¡Pam!

Volteas asustada. ¿Qué demonios…?

¡Pam!

¿Qué está…?

¿Una lechuza?

¡Pam!

Una lechuza intentando entrar por tu ventana. Está muy inquieta.

Revolotea nerviosa, dándose uno y otro golpe contra el cristal.

¡Pam! ¡Pam!

La pequeña es blanca. Te acercas a abrir la ventana para dejarla pasar, cuando alcanzas a divisarle un diminuto mechón casi negro en el ala izquierda.

_Harry._

...

_._

...

_Querida Tía Petunia:_

_Lamento molestarte en un domingo por la mañana. ¿Cómo has estado? _

_Yo, muy ocupado. En el ministerio mucho trabajo. Estamos prosiguiendo a una embaucadora bancaria porque se ha rehusado a seguir cumpliendo un contrato que hizo con la sociedad de los duendes ._

_No te alarmes. Ya te dije que son criaturas civilizadas, desde esa vez que nos vimos para tomar el té con Tío Vernon y Tía Marjorie._

_Ruego que no sea una muy simpática de cabello castaño que conocí el otro día. La verdad era muy bonita. _

_Y si sí ha sido ella, no dudo que haga lo correcto y pida ayuda a unos buenos abogados muy conocidos que también son sus más fieles y viejos amigos._

_No contestes por lechuza, ya sabes que se pone de malas con tanto viaje y suele morder los dedos. Espero estés lista para nuestra salida a ese hermoso restaurante muggle al que me llevaste la vez pasada por mi cumpleaños, donde sirven un montón de meseros tan veloces como Hocicos._

_Por favor ve con cuidado y extrema precaución. Dudley siempre tiene metida su nariz en todos lados y pareciera tener ojos en cada chimenea y punto de aparición._

_Esta es nuestra salida especial tía/sobrino. No dejemos que la arruine._

_Con cariño, Harry_

...

.

...

Sonríes divertida. Tomas papel y tinta.

Olvidas las enormes rejas.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te agradezco el cumplido. Nunca me habías dicho que soy una castaña muy bonita. Deberías hacerlo más seguido._

_No te preocupes, no tengo ningún negocio turbio con los duendes y no he roto ningún contrato (todavía). He de admitir que esto de las cartas en código no se te da mal._

_Sinceramente, dudo que alguna vez vayas a tomar el té con tu tía Marjorie, pero si algún día lo haces, me gustaría mucho que me invitaras. Será una experiencia inolvidable._

_Recuerdo muy bien el parque a donde fuimos y venden comida rápida, fue en mi cumpleaños y no el tuyo. Si no tienes planes, ¿qué opinas si nos vemos ahí para almorzar?_

_No te mentiré. No me encuentro en mis mejores días y me vendría muy bien mi mejor amigo. _

_Con amor, Hermione_

_Ps. Lo de Dudley me dio escalofríos._

...

.

...

Abrazas a tu mejor amigo. Es casi medio día y has pospuesto otros planes.

_-Estaba muy preocupado-_ te dice con esa voz tan suya, de alguien que maduró mucho antes de lo justamente necesario.

Le sonríes, abrazándolo un poco más _–Me conoces, jamás huiría así nada más- _excepto, recuerdas, si es en una discusión con cierto rubio _– ¿Crees que me volvería una prófuga de la justicia sin siquiera avisarte?-_

Él suelta una pequeña risa y notas al fondo una banca blanca desocupada _–Pues espero que no, pero por si las dudas, ya estaba buscando una ruta de escape y dónde esconderte de los Aurores-_

Realmente lo quieres. Sólo Harry se preocuparía por buscarte una ruta de escape de los Aurores

_-¿Ves?_- le dices mientras te sientas a su lado –_Por eso te quiero-_

Él menea la cabeza –_Y yo pensando todo este tiempo me querías por mis habilidades en el Quidditch- _

_-No te engañes, en realidad, es por tu ávida obsesión hacia la literatura inglesa-_

Harry roda los ojos _–Por supuesto-_

Se siente bien, estar con él aquí, en un lugar sereno y tan falto de preocupaciones. Mientras comen, tus problemas ya no se sienten tan grandes. Aunque, lamentablemente, siguen ahí.

_-Hermione…-_ lo miras tirar la bolsa donde venía su almuerzo _–Yo…-_ se acomoda los lentes y pasa su mano por ese cabello rebelde _-¿Estás…?- _

Le sonríes -_¿Estoy…?-_

_-¿Estás bien?-_ suspira y se recarga en la banca –_Intenté por todos los medios evitar que aplicaran esa maldita estupidez de Ley- _se disculpa contigo, echándose una culpa que no es suya _–Y, para rematar, con Malfoy, de entre todos los seres habidos y por haber_-

Suspiras y tiras los restos de tu almuerzo _–Harry, esto no ha sido culpa tuya ni mía_-te sientas y procuras hablarle con tu más sincera expresión –_Ni siquiera de Malfoy-_

Harry te ve extrañado, pero continúas tu discurso lo mejor que puedes -_Es decir, tampoco es como si él hubiese saltado emocionado cuando se enteró que le tocaba casarse conmigo-_

Él levanta las cejas –_Conozco a alguien que sí hubiera saltado emocionado si su prometida hubieses sido tú-_

Ahora eres tú la que roda los ojos _-¿Ronald?-_ bufas –_Pues no tardó mucho en quedar prendando de Anna-_

Tú tampoco tardaste mucho en…

_-Es un poco despistado-_ te anima Harry _–Cuando el tiempo pase y se dé cuenta de la realidad en las cosas, querrá recuperarte-_

Contemplas la idea unos instantes _-¿Y si para ese entonces ya no soy recuperable?_

Harry te contempla sorprendido -_¿Herms? ¿De qué estás…?-_

_-Él ha sido…_- tragas hondo _-Amable-_

_-¿Quién? ¿Ron?-_

Meneas la cabeza y agarras aire con los pulmones.

–…_Draco-_ susurras.

Silencio.

_-¿Malfoy?- _te pregunta incrédulo _-¿Amable?- _asientes en respuesta _-¿Contigo?- _asientes de nuevo.

_-Tampoco ha sido un caballero en armadura blanca-_ aclaras, recargándote en la banca y rompiendo el contacto visual_-Pero, él ha sido…amable-_

Ambos quedan en silencio por un momento.

_-Pues…_- carraspea inseguro de qué decir –_Eso es bueno-_

No contestas.

_-Eso es bueno… ¿cierto?-_

Contemplas a un par de muggles que van trotando al mismo compás de piernas –_No lo sé, es decir, podría lidiar con un Draco Malfoy grosero, indiferente, cruel…-_ sueltas un pequeño bufido _-¿Pero amable? ¿Medianamente cuerdo?- _

¿Y tan excelentemente besando?

Volteas de nuevo a ver a tu mejor amigo y hablas franca _–No sé qué hacer, Harry-_

Él aguarda unos instantes.

_-Tal vez…-_ de nuevo, se pasa la mano por el cabello desordenado –_Draco Malfoy y su familia no están precisamente en mi lista de navidad-_ sonríe pesaroso _–Sólo tal vez su madre_- menea la cabeza y se acomoda ligeramente las gafas _–Lo que intento decir es, si él es amable tal vez tú…-_

_-¿Debería ser amable también?-_

Harry ríe –_No, tampoco se esperan milagros-_

_-¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?-_

Tu amigo voltea a verte _–Hermione, nadie, ni siquiera yo, se atrevería a pedirte que fueras amable con el tipo que estuvo tratándote como él lo hizo durante tantos años-_

Ahora eres tú la que lo mira sorprendida _-¿Tan rencorosa me crees?-_

Él niega con la cabeza _–No, no es eso-_

A la derecha un perro comienza a querer tumbar uno de los contenedores de desecho del parque.

_-A lo que me refiero es que, después de todo lo que pasamos y lo que conocimos de él, es normal que no quieras ni verlo en pintura-_ sonríe como pocas veces lo hace _–Y mira que tú rechazando una obra enmarcada…-_

_-¡Harry!-_ Le das una palmada pesada en el hombro-_ ¡Estoy hablando en serio!-_

El David de Miguel Ángel, ¿quizá?

_-¡Yo también!-_

_-¿Entonces?- _concéntrate, no es momento de estar pensando en cuerpos esculturalmente perfectos-_ ¿Puedo o no puedo ser amable con él?-_ preguntas todavía molesta -_¿Qué te pronostica tu tercer ojo acerca de esto?- _

_-Sólo sé civilizada-_ te dice ya un poco más serio _–Si él es amable, sé cordial. Si él es grosero, fríelo a golpes- _vuelve a sonreírte –_No dejes de ser tú, ni olvides quién es él, pero si está demostrando madurez que antes no tenía…-_

_-Lo que me estás sugiriendo es que le dé una oportunidad-_

_-¿Y por qué no? Van a estar ligados durante cinco años, o hasta que logremos abatir esta absurda situación-_ Estira los brazos y escuchas cómo el perro por fin ha logrado tirar el contenedor al suelo –_Conviene que lo tengas de aliado-_

Conoces a tu amigo mejor que nadie.

Los _muggles_ tienen fijos esos botes con concreto al suelo. Sabes que el perro no lo ha tirado él solo.

Harry te ha dado una lección de madurez que francamente necesitabas.

...

.

...

Tu cabello ya no está arreglado, tienes una pequeña mancha de salsa en el pantalón crema y ni siquiera pudiste lavarte los dientes. Rara vez usas la varita para resolver situaciones tan banales, pero en esta ocasión, no lo piensas ni dos veces.

No llegas a casa.

En su lugar, cierras fuerte los ojos e imaginas esas enormes verjas.

...

.

...

Por más que lo buscas, no encuentras ningún timbre. Tampoco hay indicios de cadenas ni candados, y cuando empujas ligeramente la estructura, se abre sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Pero no entras.

Esta no es tu casa, y sería bastante rudo irrumpir sin siquiera haber sido invitada y sin aviso previo.

Así que aguardas de pie, con la esperanza de que alguien se asome por alguna ventana y vea tu silueta a lo lejos.

No tienes que esperar mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez, ves a uno de los elfos que te huyen como a la plaga. Sale de alguna parte de la casa que no has podido adivinar y se dirige hacia ti con pequeños y presurosos pasos.

Abre la reja en toda su extensión, al sonido de un simple chasquido de dedos, y de pronto lo tienes frente a ti, con su pequeña nariz tocando el suelo.

_-¡Ama! ¡Perdóneme por haberla hecho esperar tanto!-_ y el pequeño comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra el duro piso _-¡Dobby es un elfo malo! ¡Malo!-_

¿Dobby?

Tu primera reacción es dejarte caer de rodillas al suelo, sin importarte ya que tu pantalón claro va a mancharse _-¡Espera!- _

Logras sostenerlo con ambas manos, evitando que siga lastimándose _-¡Tranquilo!-_ le vociferas, atrayendo su atención.

La diminuta criatura parece salir de su episodio y voltea a verte con dos enormes ojos que te rompen el corazón.

_-No te lastimes, por favor-_ le dices lo más dulce que puedes, regresándolo al suelo y sin quebrar el contacto visual

El pequeño rompe a llorar -¡_Oh ama! ¡Es usted tan buena!_-

Meneas la cabeza en señal de negación y le acaricias su pequeña mejilla –_Yo no soy tu ama, Dobby_- se siente tan extraño llamarlo así, sabiendo que no es el Dobby que conociste alguna vez.

Él te mira francamente extrañado.

–_He venido a ver a Draco Malfoy-_ le dices, sonriendo otra vez y preguntándote cómo pudiste dejar que un hombre que posee elfos domésticos te tocara _-¿Se encuentra en casa?-_

El elfo asiente, con los ojos un poco más secos y una diminuta, pero sincera, sonrisa en el rostro _-Sí, am…-_ se corrige de inmediato _– Sí. Él ya sabe que usted está aquí-_

Da un pequeño salto y no pareciera que acaba de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-_La está esperando en su despacho-_ se da media vuelta y voltea a verte expectante _–Sígame, por favor- _

Suspiras.

Te levantas del suelo, sacudiéndote las manchas que no desaparecen y sigues a la criatura.

Justo antes de entrar por la puerta principal, crees notar una silueta observándote desde una gran ventana.

Cuando volteas, ya no hay nada.

...

_._

...

La dirección que toman no es por las enormes escaleras que recorriste la última vez. En su lugar, dan dos vueltas a la izquierda y tres a la derecha, llegando a unas enormes puertas de madera casi negra.

Has memorizado el camino, en caso de que te veas en la necesidad de salir corriendo.

_-Cualquier cosa que desee, por favor no dude en llamarme, estoy a su servicio_- escuchas al pequeño elfo, que te saca de tus cavilaciones –_El amo la está esperando-_

Y sin darte tiempo de siquiera responder, desaparece en un aliento.

Quedas completamente sola.

...

.

...

Bien.

_Él _está cruzando esas puertas. Y te está esperando.

Así que tú debes entrar y…

¿Qué demonios vas a decirle?

_Hola Draco, vengo a disculparme por cómo te corrí de mi casa esta mañana después de haberte usado para mi pura satisfacción física y sexual._

No. Parece no dejarte en muy buenos términos.

_Hola Draco, disculpa por venir sin avisar, solo quería decirte que te tengo un pavor inexplicado y no sé cómo interpretar todo esto que me haces sentir. _

No. Tampoco. Demasiado sentimentalista.

_Hola, Draco, buenas tardes ¿Qué te parece si seguimos manteniendo relaciones coito-sexuales sin explicaciones ni porqués, hasta que logre descifrar lo que me está pasando contigo?_

Vaya, en esencia no está tan mal pero…

Bufas.

¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Toca la maldita puerta y ya! Lo que sea que suceda, pues que suceda y punto. Él ya sabe que estás aquí, así que salir corriendo a estas alturas del asunto va a ser tremendamente humillante.

Tocas una vez.

¡Toc!

Esperas un momento.

Nada.

Vuelves a tocar.

¡Toc!

El silencio se torna agudo.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

El eco de la madera resonante te deja un pequeño zumbido en los oídos.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

¿Y si Dobby se ha equivocado y él no está en casa? Claramente dijo 'La está esperando', así que todo esto se te hace bastante raro.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Nada.

Eco.

Madera. Oídos zumbando.

Pierdes la paciencia y empujas la puerta derecha, abriéndola con facilidad.

...

.

...

Notas la luz entrando por una enorme ventana, iluminando estantes de libros, paredes de tonos mediterráneos, y al frente, imponente, un enorme escritorio de madera tallada.

Sentado, tras él, se encuentra Draco Malfoy.

Su atención está fija en un pergamino largo. Lo observas vestido con una camisa oscura que para nada puede ser muggle, y que sin embargo, posee un estilo impoluto, sin extravagancias.

Odias que sea tan atractivo, y odias aún más, que tú seas tan consciente de ello.

Un nudo nada agradable se te forma al final de tu boca y el inicio de tu tracto digestivo.

_-Draco…-_

_-Esta mañana me echaste muy diestramente de tu casa_- te indica, sin despegar la mirada de un pergamino entintado _-Dame una buena razón para no hacer lo mismo contigo en este preciso instante-_

Suena bastante enojado.

Respiras hondo.

_-Yo…-_

_-O mejor aún_- continúa, sin seguir apartando su atención visual del papel _-¿Por qué no mejor nos saltamos las galanterías, anotamos en nuestras agendas la cita en el Registro Civil de Magos y Brujas para el divorcio, y nos evitamos la pena de volver a vernos hasta dentro de cinco años?-_

De acuerdo. Está molesto.

Y no le faltan razones.

Pero por qué dice algo que… _¿duele?_ tanto.

¿Y por qué no voltea a verte?

_-Mira, de verdad…-_

_-Porque eso es lo que realmente quieres-_ por fin dirige su mirada a tu rostro, dejándote sin aliento _-¿No es así?-_

Sus ojos. Fríos.

Escarcha.

Pupilas que te coagulan la sangre.

_-Yo…- _

¿Es _eso_ lo que _realmente_ quieres?

_-Yo…no lo sé-_

Continúa mirándote, estoico, inmutable.

El silencio se hace largo, dejándote más pequeña con cada segundo que se consume.

_-¿Y tú Draco?_- sale por fin tu voz del piso en tu garganta _-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?-_

_-¿No es obvio?-_

No puedes evitar el bufido poco agraciado_ –No-_

Te armas de valor y das dos pasos al frente_ –Si lo fuese, no hubiese venido hasta aquí para preguntártelo-_

_-¿A eso has venido?- _te mira escéptico, burlón -_¿A preguntar qué quiero yo de todo esto?-_

Retienes las ganas que tienes de arrepentirte de todo y salir despedida por la puerta.

_-Sí-_

Notas cómo la mueca cínica en sus labios desaparece_-Quiero lo que todo mago casado quiere- _te dice.

Lo miras perpleja _-¿Y qué es lo que todo mago casado quiere?-_

¿Amor? ¿Hijos?

¿Rutina?

¿Una cocinera profesional?

_-Una esposa-_

Una… ¿esposa?

Logras contener el grito de impotencia.

_-¿Y para ti…?-_ avanzas los últimos pasos que te faltan y te plantas frente a su enorme escritorio de madera tallada_ -¿Qué significa para ti una esposa?- _preguntas exasperada.

Él se recarga hacia atrás, levantando ligeramente la cabeza y manteniendo el contacto visual contigo.

_-Verás Granger, cuando dos personas hacen un hechizo vinculante y firman un contrato de propiedad, el término 'matrimonio' determina…-_

_-¡Malfoy!-_ estás nerviosa, él sigue mirándote de esa forma que te vuelve totalmente vulnerable, ¿y todavía se atreve a usar el sarcasmo? –_Estoy intentando ser lo más civilizada posible_- siseas _-No provoques mi paciencia-_ le adviertes.

_-¿Tú paciencia?_- el malnacido suelta una carcajada seca_-Tendrás que disculpar mi rudeza-_ ofrece, sonando poco sincero _–Lo que sucede es que no puedo dejar de recordar cómo anoche me rogaste que me quedara a pasar la noche, solo para que al día siguiente me corrieras a la primera oportunidad – _

¿Rogarle?

_-¿Disculpa?_- lo culpable se ha ido esfumado y en su lugar estás encolerizada –_Jamás te he rogado nada_- penetras sus orbes grises con cada milímetro de ojo que posees –_Esperarás sentado y viejo el día que eso suceda-_ declaras digna, con la barbilla alta y los puños ligeramente cerrados.

_-Ya veo-_ su mueca se vuelve indiferente y aburrida _–Supongo entonces que el rogarme orgasmos, uno tras otro, mientras te penetro, no cuenta-_

Orgasmos mientras te…

Él no ha… ¿de verdad ha tenido la osadía de…?

Coraje.

Vergüenza.

El estremecedor recuerdo de su cuerpo dentro del tuyo.

¿Cómo se atreve a…?

¿Realmente ha sido capaz de decir…?

_No_ vas a soportar _eso_.

¿Quién demonios se ha creído que es?

Tu mirada se torna regicida. Cada pequeño retazo de ser pierde la colocación y canalizas el dolor en tus entrañas.

Quieres algo mejor a eso.

_Deseas _mucho más.

_Mereces_ algo mejor que _eso_.

_-Espero excuses mi actitud de esta mañana-_ vocalizas neutra, controlando cada latido y equilibrando tu respiración _–Fue tremendamente grosero de mi parte tratarte como lo hice-_ evitas a toda costa sonorizar un 'lo siento' _–No olvidaré hacer el espacio en mi agenda-_

Y sin mostrar un solo cambio en tu expresión facial _–Te veo dentro de cinco años-_ te despides.

Dura, anormalmente serena, dolorosamente inquebrantable, ves sus ojos grises por una última vez y das media vuelta.

_Mereces algo mejor que todo esto. _

Quieres algo más.

Y comienzas el trayecto hacia la puerta.

...

.

...

Malnacido, malhablado, maldito engendro de toda su bienaventurada…

Te aprendiste el camino y no te cuesta mucho trabajo llegar hasta la puerta de salida.

El problema es que intentas abrirla una y otra y otra vez, con tus manos, la varita y casi hasta patadas, y aún así, la maldita puerta no abre.

_-Es magia muy antigua, ni siquiera tumbándola podrías salir de aquí-_

Escuchas su voz detrás de ti. Rehúsas voltear a verlo.

_-Ábrela, Malfoy_- le ordenas casi serena, pero tu voz se quiebra un poco al final.

_-No-_

El control que tenías sobre tus latidos y la velocidad en tus inhalaciones comienza a decaer, dejándote en una deriva donde estás a punto de romper en llanto.

El labio inferior te tirita.

_-Ábrela_- le repites.

De pronto, sientes sus dedos tibios cerrarse sobre tu brazo izquierdo, desencadenando una sensación de vacío y pérdida.

Una lágrima se te escapa del ojo.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_- preguntas queda, sin alma, sin fuerza. Con ganas de caer al suelo y desaparecer.

Sientes su aliento sobre tu nuca_ -¿No es obvio?-_

La segunda lágrima cae.

_-No-_ susurras.

Lentamente, él te gira, dejándote de frente con su pecho. Cierras los ojos y evitas cualquier contacto ocular.

Su mano avanza de tu brazo a tu cintura, dejándote un pequeño camino de sofocante electricidad_-Tengo un temperamento terrible- _te dice quedo, colando la otra mano al otro extremo en tu cintura.

Por alguna razón, aunque llevas menos de tres días conviviendo con él, sabes que es su peculiar forma de decirte _lo siento._

¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar sus poco explícitas disculpas?

¿Estás dispuesta a perdonarle que sea un cínico grosero?

¿Un prepotente? ¿Un insolente? Un desfachatado sinvergüenza que…

Abres los ojos.

Se descarrila el tren de tu razón.

Asientes.

–_Yo también-_

A continuación, es francamente inevitable, que se fundan en un profundo beso.

...

.

...

Su aliento es cálido, húmedo. Cada pequeño filamento que mantiene unida a cada diminuta célula en tu ser, se sacude extasiado.

Sientes sus manos aferrar fuerte la piel en tu cintura y el inicio de tu torso, dándote una sensación dolorosamente placentera.

Lo besas. Con todo y dejándote en nada. Sacas el alma en cada mordisqueo, apretando su labio inferior entre tus dientes, recibiendo sus gemidos guturales con satisfacción indomable, animal.

Ya ni siquiera recuerdas a qué habías venido.

Olvidas por qué ibas a romper en llanto.

Se desvanece la razón de tu furia.

Lo besas. Te besa. Las ganas desmedidas, su saliva fundiéndose en tu boca.

De pronto, él te levanta con sus brazos, despegándote del piso bajo tus pies.

Tonta, embobada, ridícula. Vienen a ti escenas de películas _muggle_ y caricaturas de princesas medievales.

Él te sostiene en sus brazos, haciéndote sentir tan ligera como una pluma. Y sabes perfectamente que no eres ligera cual una, pero la sensación es tan hermosa, entera, abrumadora, que te dejas llevar.

Aferras ambos brazos a su cuello, recargando tu cabeza en el espacio entre su barbilla y la clavícula.

Los desaparece a ambos y al abrir los ojos, después de esa ligera sensación de mareo, sabes que estás en la misma habitación donde él te tocó por primera vez.

Lentamente te baja al suelo, y apenas tus pies han tocado el piso, cuando de nuevo lo tienes devorando tu boca.

Las chispas saltan, bullen. La presión atmosférica desciende, sacando el aire en tus pulmones.

Y él sigue besándote. Y te besa, te besa, te besa.

Labios. Lengua. Labios otra vez.

Dientes.

Lengua…

¿Por qué solamente te besa?

Quieres más. Necesitas _más._

Osada, liberas tus manos de la prisión de sus firmes brazos, colándolas a su cadera, donde ágiles, remueven la camisa para poder tocar un pequeño trozo de piel desnuda.

Y él se detiene.

Descolocada, abres los ojos y lo miras insegura.

_-¿Tendré que amarrarte a la cama?-_

Las pupilas se te dilatan y no puedes evitar una cara de obvia turbación.

_-¿Cómo?- _

_-Mira que se me antoja bastante la idea- _

Oh por todo lo sagrado, eres una enferma, mira que estar a punto de decirle: _si por favor amárrame_…

_-Pero-_ su ceño fruncido te saca del hilo de tus pensamientos _–Te quiero completa-_

¿Completa?

Pero si ya… ¿qué más puede querer de ti?

Prácticamente se lo ha adueñado todo…

Oh Merlín, Hermione, por lo más sacro, no vayas a decirle eso.

_-Después de esto-_ te dice, apretándote más entre sus brazos y rompiendo tu equilibrio -_¿Saldrás corriendo?-_

Lo miras confusa, incierta.

_-Yo…- _lo miras a los ojos y la vía se repara.

Tal vez, si comienzas a ser sincera con él, lograrás ser sincera contigo misma.

Lo sueltas, echándote hacia atrás –_Probablemente-_

Su mirada te parece ¿dolida? por tan solo un mísero instante.

Pero pronto, si es que alguna vez sucedió, se recupera, tornándose de nuevo fría, dura y él asiente, demostrando que no le ha gustado para nada tu respuesta.

Te suelta poco a poco, y cuando por fin te libera, no intenta tocarte de nuevo.

Un frío recorre tu espalda.

De pie, ahí, sin el calor de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, te imaginas desnuda.

Así que te sientas en la cama, buscando la estabilidad que tus piernas amenazan con no brindar.

¿Saldrías huyendo?

_Sí._

Porque ambos estarían igual que hoy, que ayer, o inclusive, peor.

Porque seguirías sin saber qué quieres y qué es lo que él quiere. Seguirías dolida, confundida, perdida en la inmensidad de situaciones llenas de emoción y faltas de proporciones coherentes.

Silencioso, él se sienta a tu lado.

Tu corazón sigue palpitando fuerte, pero comienza a perder su fuerza y velocidad.

La cordura retorna a tu cuerpo.

_-¿Qué significa ser tu esposa?_- preguntas por fin, sin voltear a verlo.

Bien podrías habérselo preguntado al viento. De lo quedo que lo has dicho, no dudas que sea el único que ha escuchado.

El silencio reina.

_-Me atraes, Granger- _lo expresa… dificultoso.

¿Por qué evade tu pregunta?

Tal vez no sabe cómo responderla.

_-Tú también me atraes- _le respondes con la voz un tanto ahogada.

Él se levanta y cuando te mira, notas que la pasión también se le ha esfumado ya.

_-No estoy requiriendo de ti una compañera sumisa, abnegada, fiel ni amorosa-_ sus palabras son frías, cortantes. De un barco a doscientas leguas de distancia _–Pero lo que sí espero es una cónyuge que me respete en público y en privado-_

Tragas hondo.

¿Quién es este hombre que tienes enfrente?

_-¿Qué te respete?_- cuestionas lo más moderada que puedes_ -¿Entonces serte infiel no es faltarte al respeto?-_

Su discurso perfora las entrañas _–Mientras no sea de dominio público, no-_

¿Quién es este hombre?

No se parece al que estabas besando hace poco.

_-Entonces…_- te levantas, midiendo cada palabra –_Debo suponer que tú tampoco ejercerás dicha fidelidad-_

Vaya que de tan solo pensarlo… de tan solo imaginarlo besando a _otra_, algo punza destructivo en lo más profundo de cada existente rincón.

_-Y que no sea de dominio público, y probablemente, ni siquiera mío, debe brindarme…-_ casi te atragantas descompuesta _-¿Consuelo? ¿Satisfacción?-_

Él menea la cabeza y refleja un instante la frustración que a ti te está comiendo viva _–Lo que significa es que eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieras- _se digna en aclarar _–Te daré tu lugar, como mi esposa. Te protegeré, nunca te faltará nada…-_

Levantas la mano izquierda, deteniéndolo en su discurso.

Si escuchas una palabra más sobre su maravilloso y arcaico concepto de lo que la fidelidad en un matrimonio significa, estás segura que saldrás mañana en primera plana como la viuda negra que estranguló a su esposo a tres días de la boda.

No llorarás ni dejarás que esta extraña tristeza te consuma.

_-No me mudaré contigo-_ vocalizan tus cuerdas _-Y no tendremos hijos-_

No puedes imponerle que te sea fiel, porque a pesar que lo has dejado tocarte, y estúpidamente has creado un cuento en papel quebradizo, él no te ama y tú no lo amas. Él no es tu pareja y tú no eres la suya.

Él exhala.

-_Viviremos juntos y tendremos un hijo _– ah no, él no va a imponerte que… –_Pero no voy a obligarte a darme algo que no quieras dar_- recita forzadamente.

Comienzan a arderte los ojos.

Te duele también tu cabeza.

¿Cómo puede pasar de ser un ser tan repugnante y arcaico, a uno ligeramente agradable?

No, no lo conoces.

Y él tampoco te conoce a ti.

No disputarás. No romperás en llanto, ni dejarás que la frustración te absorba. Él te está dando lo que quisiste desde un principio.

Libertad.

De seguir llevando tu vida como solías llevarla. De seguir viviendo en donde tú quieres, frecuentar a la gente que amas y alejarte lo más posible de su ser.

Él podrá decir lo que quiera. Pero tú no eres su esposa. Para ti, una pareja casada es totalmente diferente a esto.

Olvidarás sus dedos sobre tu piel, el fantasma de su aliento conquistando el tuyo y sus ojos tornándose negros en la inmensidad de un sinfín de gris.

Lo olvidarás.

_Mentirosa._

Porque si no lo haces, perderás un pedazo de alma que se te ha ido en cada maldito beso.

_-Es hora de irme- _le indicas.

Él pareciera querer decir algo, pero no dice nada.

Con mutismo, te acompaña hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Y ahora tú te detienes.

_-Sólo dime una cosa- _le solicitas con la misma pasividad que has fingido durante estos últimos cinco minutos más sofocantes de tu vida.

Sientes como él voltea a verte pero tú no correspondes la acción.

_-Prométeme que realmente no te importará que bese a otro - _por lo más sagrado, que eso suena tan melodramático –_Prométeme que no te importará que deje a otro tocarme- _pero vas a dejar claro tu punto.

Y giras tu cabeza esos noventa grados.

-_Promételo-_

_-¿Por qué mierda…?-_

_-Esta situación es ridícula e injusta tanto para ti como para mí_- pierdes un poco de esa pasividad –_Y así como tú claramente no esperarás cinco años dejando tu vida en un limbo de imposibilidades, yo tampoco voy a hacerlo-_

Sé sincera con él, y sé sincera contigo misma.

_-No quiero cinco años de estarme preguntando si está bien o está mal aceptar un café de un amigo o un extraño-_ procuras no verlo a los ojos y no sabes qué reacción están causando tus palabras_ –De cualquier modo voy a aceptar el café- _¡bravo! Ni que tuvieras que estar pidiéndole permiso.

_-No me meteré en tu vida, de eso puedes estar seguro- _no quieres enterarte con quiénes ni con cuántas se acuesta entre semana -_Pero quiero- _exiges -_Lo mismo de tu parte-_

Dejarás de pensar en él como algo que no es. Lucharás contra todo esto que sientes y aunque él ha sido el único hombre que te ha tocado, aunque él sea tu esposo en papeles, aunque respirar se torne inadecuado mientras te besa, y sus dedos sigan dando ecos en cada rincón, dispondrás todo esto a un lado, madurarás y serás realista.

_-Promételo y yo te prometo que cuando nos veamos, seré civilizada, inclusive cordial, y, te respetaré- _te aferras a la negación y niegas la tristeza que '_no'_ sientes _–Claro, mientras tú hagas lo mismo conmigo-_ te das el lujo de sonreír un poco –_Y aunque te pese, si algún día necesitas una amiga, mi puerta estará abierta-_

Por fin vuelves a verlo y lo que tus ojos registran no debiera tener denominación.

Un Draco Malfoy francamente sorprendido.

Después de unos instantes, es él quien rompe el silencio.

_-Eres distinta a lo que imaginaba-_

¿Distinta?

Le das otra ligera sonrisa medianamente sincera y regresas a tu posición original. No interpretarás sus palabras.

Te aferras a la negación.

_-Tú tampoco estás tan mal-_

...

.

...

Él no promete nada.

Y es ridículamente inesperado que eso te traiga un poco de... alivio.

Tu parte egocéntrica se alegra.

Pero te deja ir _muy fácilmente_.

No vuelve a detenerte cuando entraste a la chimenea y, aunque esperaste cinco segundos más de lo habitual en soltar los polvos Flu, no hubo declaraciones de último momento.

Él no te detuvo. Con sus nudillos ya blancos por la mano empuñada y su boca fuertemente cerrada, parecía querer decir un millar de cosas y sin embargo, de su persona no salió palabra.

Tú decidiste no esperar más.

Así que ahora, estando sentada en el sillón de tu sala, con un vaso de leche fría y tres galletas, te preguntas ¿qué demonios va a pasar contigo?

Antes de que te respondas, ves a Harry asomarse por tu chimenea.

Te trae muy malas noticias.

...

.

* * *

...

De verdad que nunca había escrito una Hermione con tantos altibajos emocionales, cambios de personalidad y epifanías mentales.

Después de tanto maldito tiempo (me declaro culpable de todos los cargos) a lo mejor esperaban mayor adelanto en la situación. Pero no le pierdan fe a estos dos :) Probablemente tendré que tragarme mis palabras y hacer el fic un par de capítulos más largo.

Y para que me crean que esta vez no tardaré más de tres meses en actualizar (porque _no_ tardaré más de tres meses en actualizar), les ofrezco (a cambio de que me tengan un poquito de paciencia) un mini ridículamente pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

…

_-Pídemelo-_ te _casi_ gruñe.

_-No-_

Bendito orgullo. Ya sabías que estaba escondido en algún lado.

…

Advertí que era ridículamente pequeño :P

Respondiendo a una duda que ha surgido bastante: no, no habrá ningún capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco. Este es un fic exclusivamente desde la perspectiva de Hermione, y lo que ella vaya descubriendo y/o comprendiendo acerca de Draco Malfoy (y ella misma) será lo que comprendamos / descubramos nosotros :)

De verdad que me apena tanto balbuceo, pero los agradecimientos no me los salto ni de chiste. Así que de nuevo, _**MUCHÍSMAS GRACIAS **_a _**betzacosta, , makaa, khpmi, daniieLa maLfOy, Sick Lullabies, ZarethMalfoy, Diana, Lenore, PrincesLynx, Sobeyda , l0v3nist, Beatrix Malfoy, Atenea92, luna-maga, amtorop, Ari, Cassie, vittoria's malfoy, Gigibv, LuHamDo, beautifly92, RociRadcliffe, Karii Malfoy, Diable Dreams, EmilyGoncalvesFelton, sugeisy, Almu24, Temis Night, Holly90, leontinees, Nini Snape, Sabaana, Clio Latiny, ShaDark, Ninkie Potter, Amia Snape, lucie, herms1986, Serena Princesita Hale, Angeles, sOniiTa., Fabiola, thanya, rockpink94, monii jonnas, sansanita, fan, yopoo, carolina 25, Marce, , Claudia Flores, **_me alegran infinidad con sus reviews y siempre me arrancan la sonrisota :D

Los responderé personalmente durante la semana, en cuanto pasen mis exámenes.

Espero verlos pronto :)

De nuevo, mil gracias.

Besos

_Sari_

_..._

_Ps: _sitio ALTAMENTE recomendado para amantes de los fics:_**www. **__**circuloyogima. **__**com **_(proyecto realmente muy bueno y que de verdad promete mucho) Si tienen oportunidad, les agradeceremos muchísimo su visita.


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto, es mío.

* * *

...

.

...

"APAGA LA LUZ"

...

.

.

Capítulo IV

.

...

_-Ha llegado-_

Abandonas el documento que has estado leyendo durante días. Ya te lo sabes de memoria y no has podido encontrarle ninguna salida legal.

_-¿Dónde está?-_ le preguntas a Ron, quien al igual que tú, está pálido y falto de sueño.

_-En la cocina, nos está esperando a todos-_

Asientes y te levantas de inmediato.

_-¿Crees que esta vez haya podido…?-_

Ron menea la cabeza y quieres demoler la mesa con los puños _–No parece traer buenas noticias- _te dice amargo, frustrado.

Impotente ante la situación.

A él y a su familia les duele todo esto más que a ti.

Pero si también son tu familia, el dolor no puede distar mucho de ser el mismo.

Lo sigues a través de la Madriguera hasta entrar a la cocina. A excepción de Arthur y Bill, que están el Ministerio, los demás están aquí.

Harry también, y sus ojeras y malestar son notorios.

_-Harry, hijo, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha aceptado…?-_

Tu mejor amigo aprieta fuerte sus puños –_No, Molly_- le dice a la matriarca de la familia –_El malnacido no ha querido ceder-_

La señora Weasley rompe a llorar.

George pierde la paciencia _-¡¿Pero por qué hace esto? ¡¿Qué demonios puede sacar él de todo esto?-_

_-Al parecer-_ las palabras de Harry destilan veneno _–Es un malnacido jodidamente orgulloso, y el Ministerio le dará una indemnización demasiado buena como para dejarla ir-_

_-¿Dinero?_- preguntas incrédula.

Harry voltea a verte por primera vez –_No-_ se pasa la mano por el cabello desordenado con demasiada fuerza _–Le ofrecieron el derecho de casarse de nuevo con quien él quiera-_

La indignación que surge en la pequeña cocina asfixia a todos.

...

...

La vieja mesa explota.

_-¡Ronald!-_ le vociferas alarmada -_¡No vamos a solucionar nada con explosiones infantiles!-_

_-¿Infantiles, Mione? ¡Es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando!-_

_-Lo sé, Ron_- te acercas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recuerdas por qué lo has querido siempre –_También es la mía, lo sabes-_

Ya no son mariposas en el estómago lo que sientes cuando tocas su brazo. Pero es una señal clara de apoyo y cariño.

_-Necesitamos pensar esto con cuidado, cualquier movimiento en falso podría darle algún tipo de ventaja al malnacido-_

Él asiente. Siempre has sabido cómo calmar su mal genio.

-_Podríamos ayudarla a escapar, en el mundo muggle es muy fácil esconderse, conozco la forma de trabajar de los Aurores, no la encontrarían nunca y…-_

_-Harry-_ lo interrumpes _-¿Realmente crees que a Ginny le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida como una prófuga de la justicia? ¿Alejada de su familia? ¿Del mundo en el que siempre ha vivido?-_

_-Yo sé que no, Mione, pero si es la única forma de sacarla del jodido Azkaban, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea-_

Tiene que haber otra manera.

Las malditas leyes en este mundo mágico están del lado del esposo, y sobre todo si la esposa es la que ha transgredido el contrato mágico.

Cuando Harry creyó que la que se había escapado eras tú, jamás se te cruzó por la mente que la que en realidad se había dado a la fuga había sido Ginny.

Al principio el Ministerio lo había mantenido en voz baja, para evitar sospechas y poder atraparla más fácilmente. Pero Harry tiene un puesto importante en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Nacional. Se enteró antes que la prensa, pero no a tiempo.

Hacía una semana que habían capturado a Ginny cerca de la frontera norte de la Francia muggleyni siquiera le permitieron un juicio. De inmediato había sido enviada a Azkaban y desde entonces todos los Weasley, Harry, Luna, Neville y tú, habían estado desesperadamente buscando una forma de sacarla.

La estaban usando como un ejemplo, para que todos aquellos que habían sido sometidos a la Ley Matrimonial lo pensaran dos veces antes de siquiera contemplar el hecho de huir e incumplir su contrato.

_-¿Y qué hacemos entonces?-_ pregunta Ron, con la voz ya quebrada.

Ya lo habían intentado casi todo. Pero ninguna persona en el Ministerio podía o quería ayudar. Harry y Arthur acudieron personalmente a hablar con el esposo de Ginny, para pedirle, persuadirlo, de que retirara los cargos. Harry además había ido él solo en otras dos ocasiones.

Pero nada. Nada parecía dar resultado.

Él no tenía oídos que quisieran escuchar razones.

_-Podríamos intentar hablar personalmente con el Ministro de Magia- _les propones -_Con Harry a nuestro lado nuestra petición podría tener muchísima más fuerza-_

Harry suelta una carcajada incrédula -_¿Crees que no lo intenté ya, Hermione?-_

Volteas a verlo sorprendida _-¿Fuiste a hablar con el Ministro? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Qué te respondió?-_

_-¿Tú qué crees?-_ tu amigo se sienta en la silla vieja del cuarto que solía ser de Ronald –_Le importa un carajo si soy un supuesto héroe, si Ginny es prácticamente mi familia o si todo esto en realidad es una jodida estupidez y están actuando como salvajes. Él fue quien inició este proyecto y propuso la Ley ante el Wizengamot, tiene que respaldarla totalmente y no hará ninguna excepción-_

Maldita sea, si tan solo…

_-Espera…_- la idea de pronto aparece frente a tus ojos y te maldices por no haberlo pensado antes _-¡Eso es Harry! ¡El Wizengamot!-_

_-¿Mione?-_

_-Necesitamos un miembro del Wizengamot que saque el caso de Ginny a juicio- _esa tendría que ser la solución -_Que ponga en duda la credibilidad del procedimiento y pida que se revise el caso con detalle. Es nuestra única oportunidad de poder defenderla legalmente-_

_-¿Un miembro del Wizengamot?_- pregunta Ronald _-¿Pero quién? Todos son viejos magos de familias sangre pura. Ninguno querrá siquiera ayudarnos, y menos a una Weasley- _lesasegura con rencor sordo.

_-Tiene que haber alguien Ron, alguien que…-_

_-Draco Malfoy-_

Volteas hacia Harry, que sigue sentado en la silla _-¿Draco Malfoy?-_ su solo nombre te forma un nudo en el estómago _-¿Es miembro del Wizengamot?-_

Harry asiente –_Heredó el puesto de su abuelo, comenzó a utilizarlo apenas hace menos de un año-_

_-¡¿Pero cómo permiten que un ex-mortífago ocupe un puesto así?-_ la rabia de Ron no te sorprende.

_-Eso no es importante ahora, Ron_- si lo hubieses sabido antes tal vez podrían haber sacado a Ginny desde hacía días.

¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que tu es… que el hombre con el que te has casadoes un miembro activo del Wizengamot?

_-Lo importante es pedirle su ayuda, tal vez con su influencia podríamos retirar todos los cargos-_

_-¡¿Estás hablando en serio, Hermione? ¡Es el puto hurón del que estamos hablando! ¡Ese malnacido mortífago! ¡¿Cómo vamos a pedirle su ayuda a… a… ese?-_

_-¡Es tu hermana de la que estamos hablando, Ronald Weasley!-_ de pronto estás vívida _-¿De verdad permitirías que tu estúpido orgullo y rencor nos quiten la única oportunidad que tenemos de sacar a Ginny de Azkaban?-_

Él se queda mudo. Por supuesto que lo hace. Maldito Ronald Weasley.

_-Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo-_

_-Te acompaño, Hermione-_ Harry se levanta y se acerca a ti –_Se alegrará de verme humillado pidiéndole su ayuda. Probablemente sólo así acepte darla-_

_-Harry…-_

_-No me malinterpretes. Haré lo que sea para ayudarla, me importa poco lo que piense Malfoy-_

Una vocecita en ti te dice que deberías mejor tratar el asunto a solas, frente a frente con él.

_-No-_ te acercas a la puerta, con una nueva resolución en tu cabeza –_Primero hablaré yo con él. Si él no acepta ayudarnos, entonces tendremos que recurrir al chantaje. Su palabra contra la tuya en cuanto a la inocencia y el cambio de bando al último minuto de su padre-_

Ambos te miran sorprendidos _-¿Mione?-_

_-Ella es mi familia, al igual que ustedes. Y si tenemos que llegar a esos extremos, lo haremos_- sacas la varita de tu bolsillo _–Pero realmente espero que él acepte ayudarnos sin tener que rogarle demasiado-_

_-Es el hurón del que estás hablando, Mione-_ te dice Ron dubitativo.

_-Y te recuerdo que también mi esposo_- la palabra te manda escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal _–De algo tiene que servir eso-_

...

...

Te apareces primero en tu departamento.

Ibas a ir directo a la mansión pero… por Merlín que estás algo nerviosa. Bueno, _algo_ es quedarse corta. Llevas más de una semana de no verlo. De no hablar con él. De no saber absolutamente nada de él.

¿Y sólo llegarás así? ¿A pedirle su ayuda?

¿Y si te dice que no?

Una parte de ti, si no es que la Hermione completa, realmente desea que él no sea tan malnacido como Harry y Ron creen que es. La Hermione completa desea que no sea tan Slytherin.

Por supuesto que habrá que rogarle un poco, pero al menos esperas que al final acepte sin pedir mucho a cambio.

Y sobre todo, que tu dignidad no quede comprometida en el proceso.

Maldita sea, ¿qué estás esperando?

Solo prolongas lo inevitable y cada minuto que pasa es un minuto más que Ginny está encerrada en ese horrible lugar.

Cierras los ojos y divisas la gran 'M'.

...

...

_-¡Señora Malfoy!-_ el mismo pequeño elfo te recibe en la reja _-¡No esperábamos su visita! ¡Pase, por favor pase!-_

_-Buenas tardes, Dobby_- lo saludas con una pequeña sonrisa y decides no entrar todavía –_Lamento no haberme anunciado, pero estoy buscando al señor Malfoy, es un poco urgente-_

La criatura abre aún más sus ojos grandes _-¡Oh, señora! ¡El amo no se encuentra en casa! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby debió haber sabido que…!-_

_-No, tranquilo-_ hablas con voz firme, de otra forma el pequeño se sumirá en otra racha de culpabilidad y autoflagelación –_No es culpa de nadie. En todo caso, la mía, por no haberme anunciado. ¿No sabes cuándo regresa?-_

_-El señor siempre llega para cenar, ama- _

Al parecer, olvidó que no te sientes cómoda con el sustantivo. Pero estás demasiado agotada para discutir con Dobby. Si quiere llamarte ama, que lo haga. De cualquier forma, no lo eres y no actuarás como tal.

_-¿Y a qué hora es eso, Dobby?-_

_-La cena se sirve siempre a las siete, ama-_

¿Dos horas? Maldita sea, la valentía se te va a esfumar junto con el sol en el ocaso.

_-¿Podrías avisarle que vine? Dile por favor que es un asunto urgente y necesito hablar con él-_

_-¡No ama! ¡Dobby la llevará al salón y le servirá té y pastelillos hasta que el amo regrese!-_

_-No, Dobby, realmente no creo que sea una buena… -_

El elfo parece no escucharte _-¡Pase! ¡Pase!-_

Suspiras. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Una vez instalada no te quedará de otra que hablar con él frente a frente. Y realmente tienes que hacerlo. Recuerdas que la libertad de Ginny está en juego aquí.

Así que sigues al pequeño elfo hasta un enorme y hermoso salón.

...

...

Llevas una hora sentada en este cómodo sillón, frente a unos deliciosos panecillos y con una taza de té humeante que pareciera haber sido preparada celestialmente.

Estás mortalmente aburrida.

¿En qué se entretienen las tan distinguidas señoras de sociedad?

Porque al parecer este salón está diseñado para eso, para entretener a damas de sociedad. Es aquí donde pasan todo su tiempo 'libre'.

No hay libros, ni revistas, ni siquiera una radio mágica. Pinturas hermosas cuelgan de las paredes, pero después de contemplarlas unos minutos, tiendes a perder el interés.

Ni siquiera un piano (aunque no sabrías cómo tocarlo)

Estás mortalmente aburrida y por Merlín, ¿por qué está tardando tanto?

Que tú estés aburrida no puede ser sano. Porque cuando te aburres empiezas a pensar. Y tú pensando demasiado… de verdad que no puede llevar a nada bueno.

_-¡Ama!-_

Oh, gracias a Merlín. Al fin un ápice de vida.

_-Dobby_- le dices con un tremendo alivio _-¿Ha llegado ya?-_

_-Sí ama- _

Lo miras expectante -_¿Y…?_-

_-La está esperando en el comedor, ama-_

_-¿En el comedor?- _preguntas confusa.

_-Para cenar-_

...

...

Solo a Draco Malfoy se le ocurre hacer esto.

¿En el comedor? ¿Y para cenar? Claramente tiene problemas. Y tú todavía más.

Aunque con la comida, tal vez sea más fácil hablarle del tema.

Mamá siempre te ha dicho que los hombres con la boca llena son muchísimo más accesibles.

Y Draco Malfoy podrá aclamar muchas cosas. Pero mago o no, sigue perteneciendo a la raza humana y al género masculino. Y todos los hombres son iguales. O al menos, se parecen.

Así que llegas al dichoso comedor. Uno en extremo grande, por cierto. Y en la mesa no solo está sentado Draco Malfoy, sino también Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

Esto no podría haber salido peor.

Que te trague la tierra bajo el elegante mármol.

_-Buenas tardes_- los saludas lo más educadamente que puedes, reprimiendo la sorpresa tras tu frase.

Ambos adultos te saludan con un asentir de cabeza. Pero Draco Malfoy se levanta de su silla y se acerca a tu persona.

Habías olvidado lo atractivo que es. Y por Merlín, de inmediato logras percibir su aroma, y de nuevo, su intimidante altura.

_-Hermione, buenas tardes-_

El universo no es justo. La vida no es justa.

El alma se te tuerce al escuchar tu nombre en sus labios –_Buenas tardes, Draco-_

Sin más, te toma del brazo y te lleva a la mesa, a un lugar que pareciera fue preparado para ti. Al lado de él y frente a Narcissa.

Te falta el aire. Necesitas aire.

Podrías fingir que te desmayas y evitar la situación tan vergonzosa.

Pero desmayarse falsamente podría resultar todavía más vergonzoso.

Los observas a todos extremadamente arreglados como si fuera una cena formal. Te sientes fuera de lugar, con tus pantalones muggles y el cabello revuelto como siempre.

¿Quién se arregla así para una cena familiar?

Estos aristócratas sin sentido, claramente.

_-Es un gusto tenerte aquí para la cena, Hermione-_ te dice tu… _suegra_. No estás segura si lo dice por compromiso o de corazón. Probablemente lo primero.

_-A decir verdad, señora Malfoy, no he venido precisamente a eso_- ella no luce sorprendida, y volteas hacia su hijo –_Necesito hablar de algo importante en privado-_

Él asiente, con ese maldito cabello rubio cayendo perfectamente sobre su cráneo –_Después de cenar, Hermione-_te dice. Como si fueras una niña pequeña.

Por amor a Merlín, ¿está hablando en serio?

No te conviene llevarle la contraria precisamente ahora, te recuerdas.

Necesitas su ayuda. Y parece que sí está hablando en serio, porque la comida empieza a aparecer en la mesa.

Así que reprimes las ganas de levantarte e irte, y como toda una _refinada _y_ sumisa_ esposa, asientes, tomando el tenedor y encajándolo tal vez demasiado fuerte sobre un elote particularmente rubio.

Es solo una cena, ¿cierto?

Lucius Malfoy comienza a hablar de negocios con su hijo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Narcissa entabla conversación contigo.

Habrías imaginado que sería una conversación insípida sobre vestidos, maquillaje y todas esas cosas que en realidad nunca han llamado mucho tu atención.

Pero en lugar de eso, comienza a hablarte de libros y arte, animándote a preguntar y contestar durante el transcurso de la velada.

Honestamente te sorprendes.

Tal vez no será tan malo después de todo.

De pronto olvidas que ésta es precisamente Narcissa Malfoy, y que estás en el comedor de Lucius Malfoy.

Te das cuenta que realmente es una mujer agradable, y te sumerges en la conversación. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

Esperas el momento en que hará algún comentario acerca de tus padres, tu origen o la supremacía delo puro. Pero jamás llega.

Te hace reír de vez en cuando, y tú a ella también, lo que provoca que tanto el padre como el hijo volteen un poco extrañados de vez en cuando hacia ustedes, pero sin interrumpirlas.

Ni siquiera te das cuenta del transcurso del tiempo y cuando menos lo esperas la cena está ya casi por concluir.

_-Nosotros nos retiramos-_anuncia Lucius Malfoy, mientras se levanta y de una forma que no imaginarías, digna de cualquier caballero de corte monárquica, ayuda elegantemente a su esposa a levantarse _–Buenas noches, hijo_- y por primera vez, se dirige hacia ti _–Buenas noches, Hermione_-

Narcissa te da una diminuta, pero en extremo cálida sonrisa y de pronto, los dos se han ido ya.

¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

_-Así que, quieres hablar-_

Habías olvidado que él estaba sentado a tu lado. De hecho, durante la cena ni siquiera habías notado su presencia, a excepción de cuando su codo se rozaba ligeramente con el tuyo en los movimientos del cuchillo…

¡Bah!

Esa es una enorme y grosera mentira, Hermione Granger.

Has estado a punto de desfallecer (realmente desfallecer) de los nervios. Y su endemoniado codo que no ha dejado de rozarte.

Cómo te encanta mentirte a ti misma.

Y ahora, los dos solos, con él así de cerca, los nervios regresan, en colisión, impactando sobre tu aclamada valentía.

_-Sí-_ y te sientes culpable, en extremo culpable, porque Ginny está encerrada en una celda fría y tú estás aquí, cenando alegremente con los Malfoy –_Es realmente importante-_

Él asiente y al igual que su padre, te desconcierta totalmente y te ayuda a levantarte de la silla.

_-Vayamos a mi estudio-_

Un caballero. Por supuesto que tiene los modales de un caballero.

Si tan solo los aplicara más seguido y con _cualquier_ dama, sin importar su origen.

Comienzan la marcha, con tu brazo encerrado en el suyo. El contacto no sólo te pone ansiosa, sino en extremo dubitativa.

¿Cómo comienzas la conversación?

¿Se lo dices así?

¿A lo crudo?

_-¿Y cómo has estado?- _decides queante todo, podrías empezar viéndote educada.

Él suelta un bufido -_¿A eso has venido? ¿A preguntarme cómo estoy?-_

_-Estoy intentando ser civil y educada-_ se te escapa una pequeña sonrisa –_Y tú te quejas-_

_-Si realmente te importarse, hubieses venido antes- _

Evitas voltear a verlo. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

_-Tal vez tus elfos me intimidan-_ comentas no muy seria.

De pronto, una carcajada es sonorizada de su parte, y estás casi segura de que es sincera.

Aquello te manda una pequeña sensación cálida y agradable por todo el pecho.

_-¿No vas a preguntar cómo he estado yo?- _le cuestionas todavía extrañada, pero, un poco alegre.

Lo hiciste reír. A él. A Draco Malfoy.

Él voltea a verte justo antes de llegar al estudio _–No es necesario. Yo te veo bastante bien-_

Por poco y te tropiezas por eso.

...

...

_-¿Whiskey?-_

_-Realmente no me gusta el sabor del alcohol, pero gracias- _él asiente y se sirve una copa.

_-Mi madre parece haberte tomado cariño-_

¿Cariño? –_Es una mujer muy agradable y culta, la conversación fue muy grata- _Además, fue la única educada en prestarte alguna atención durante la cena_ –Pero no estoy segura si 'cariño' podría entrar en la ecuación-_

La idea no te desagrada. Sino al contrario. Y eso te da miedo. Es meterse en aguas demasiado turbias. Y además, ¿qué clase de nuera normal se lleva bien con su suegra?

_-Ferviente luchadora contra los prejuicios, y te cargas bastantes tú misma en la bolsa-_

Podrías contestarle. Mueres por contestarle y decirle por dónde puede meterse sus prejuicios. Pero no, no es momento para discutir.

–_Te equivocas. Yo nunca uso bolsa-_

Y él vuelve a reír.

Nunca habías hecho reír a alguien así, sin siquiera querer hacerlo, y aún así, lograrlo.

Es una sensación tan nueva, y _grata_.

_-Eres diferente-_

La escena regresa a tu mente y te rehúsas a dejar que la melancolía te juegue sucio otra vez.

Tienes que recordar por qué estás aquí. A qué has venido.

_-Lo sé, ya lo habías dicho antes- _

Él comienza a acercase, y algo te dice (su mirada te dice) que las cosas van a ponerse personales. Demasiado personales.

Y por Merlín que quieres que se vuelvan personales.

Tan solo imaginar su cuerpo contra el tuyo, la fricción del sexo, la ferocidad de sus besos, el consumo de su calor entre tus piernas…

Lo ves acercarse y pareciera que el tiempo va muchísimo más lento.

_Déjate llevar, _te grita el habitante entre tus piernas. _Déjalo consumirte hasta que no quede nada que consumir._

Pero tienes que concentrarte.

Ginny está encerrada en una fría celda de Azkaban.

Tienes que actuar a tiempo.

–_Draco_,_ necesito tu ayuda-_le sueltas casi asustada, porque un segundo más y tal vez todo estaría perdido.

Tú estarías perdida.

Otra vez.

Él parece salir de su trance depredador.

Y casi, _casi, _te arrepientes.

_-¿Ayuda? -_su voz se vuelve dura- _¿Estás en problemas? ¿Qué ha sucedido?_- casi podrías imaginar que ha sonado algo preocupado.

Ingenua Hermione.

Pero lo haces. Imaginas que él se ha preocupado.

_-No, no soy yo la que está en problemas, pero Ginny sí-_

Él frunce el ceño y por Merlín, qué hermosos ojos tiene_-¿Ginny?- _

_-Ginevra Weasley-_

Sus facciones morfan de sentimiento–_La comadreja-_

Asientes no muy contenta por el sobrenombre.

_-Está en Azkaban-_

_-Abandonó a su esposo- _suelta con un desprecio casi tangible -_Y peor aún, huyó del mundo mágico intentando pasar desapercibida como una muggle_- y lo dice hasta con asco.

Él sabe lo que se publicó en El Profeta hace ya dos días.

Y maldita sea. Esto está resultando muy difícil.

_-Lo hemos intentado todo- _te cruzas de brazos, intentando protegerte de ti misma, conteniéndote, y sintiéndote de pronto con mucho frío -_ Por favor Draco, eres un miembro del Wizengamot, con tu voto podríamos solicitar un juicio-_

Su mirada se posa en la tuya un instante eterno.

¿Qué significa?

¿Te ayudará? ¿O te dará la espalda?

¿Su odio a los Weasley es tan grande?

¿Y por qué te mira así?

¿Por qué sus ojos grises tienen esta capacidad de dejarte incoherente y totalmente desarmada?

De pronto, él rompe el contacto visual y comienza a caminar hacia su escritorio.

¿Por qué de pronto te sientes tan desesperanzada?

_-Aún si con mi voto pudieran obtener un juicio, todo el peso de la ley está en contra de ella-_

Eso es más que cierto_-Lo sé-_ te acercas, con otro pequeño rayo de esperanza asomándose de entre tus palabras _–Pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos-_

_-¿Tenemos? ¿Has venido a rogar por Potty y la comadreja? ¿No han sido lo suficientemente hombres para venir ellos mismos?-_

¿Cómo?

Oh, por Merlín.

Maldita sea.

Tienes que recordar que él sigue siendo Draco Malfoy.

–_Ellos no saben que estoy aquí-_ mentir no se te da bien, pero en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas –_Así que sí, he venido a rogártelo _yo_, si así quieres verlo-_

No obtienes respuesta.

Tu voz sale dura, llena de coraje e impotencia _–Por favor, Malfoy, no conozco a nadie más en el Wizengamot-_

El silencio reina.

_-Soy tu último recurso, ¿no es así?-_

Por fin voltea a verte. Y lo que ves no te gusta nada.

_-Sí, lo eres-_

_-Todavía estás enamorada de la comadreja, y vienes a rogarle a _tu_ esposo ¿para que libere a su querida hermana?-_

_-¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?- _la incredulidad te penetra.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo puede pensar eso?

¿Tan bajo concepto tiene de ti? ¿Cree qué solo quieres ayudar a Ginny porque todavía tienes sentimientos por Ron?

– _¡Por supuesto que no!- _ya no te importa si medio mundo te escucha, pero no vas a permitir que él diga algo así de ti -_ Ella es prácticamente mi hermana, y si para ayudarla tengo que arrastrarme hasta por la tierra, ¡voy a hacerlo!- _no puedes contener la rabia –_Eso es lo que hace uno por la gente que quiere, Malfoy, ¡ese es el significado real de una familia!-_

Sus ojos parecieran haber brillado.

No es enojo, indignación. Ni siquiera incredulidad.

Él está sonriendo.

Una mueca ahí, en la esquina derecha de sus labios.

Mierda. Mierda.

Tú no sueles maldecir a tal punto.

Pero _mierda_, no debiste haber dicho eso.

_-¿Arrastrarte por la tierra?- _de nuevo, en un instante, lo tienes demasiado cerca _-¿Así de lejos estás dispuesta a llegar para que les preste mi ayuda?-_

Su aliento roza, choca, _provoca devastación_ en tu mejilla.

Por Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando –C_reí que dentro de ti existía tal vez alguna nimiedad de humanidad y compasión- _te alejas un poco.

Estar tan cerca de él va a dejarte inválida.

_-Me temo…- _se acerca lo que tú te alejaste _–Que me has confundido con un endeble Hufflepuff –_

Quiere algo a cambio.

Maldito Slytherin, por supuesto que quiere algo a cambio.

La pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que quiere? Y sobre todo, ¿es algo que puedes darle?

_-¿Y entonces?-_ no dejarás que la voz te tiemble _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_

Se acerca todavía más, a tu oído, y te lo susurra.

_-Quiero que no lo aceptes-_

_-¿Ah?-_

Su olor te electriza.

Por favor Merlín, que no se acerque más, o caerás al suelo y te lo llevarás contigo.

Eres dolorosamente consciente de cómo su cuerpo se encuentra rozando el tuyo, y la piel se te está desintegrando, volviéndote lava caliente viva.

_-El café- _

Te saca de tu cavilación.

¿El café? ¿Cuál café? ¿Quién está tomando café?

_-Ni de amigos ni de extraños. No quiero que lo aceptes-_

La realización se conforma en tu cabeza.

Por Merlín, ¿qué significa que él te pida que…?

–_Draco yo…-_

_-Y te quiero viviendo en esta casa-_

...

...

* * *

...

Maldito Malfoy, es un slytherin de lo peor y a veces creo que tiene vida propia.

Tengo que establecer prioridades. Y por el momento, de verdad que mi prioridad _tiene_ que ser terminar este semestre con mis materias aprobadas. Lo cual significa que no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a este maravilloso hobby como me gustaría.

Perdón por el retraso. Podría ponerles un montón de excusas, pero creo que ya se las saben toditas. Lo único que puedo asegurar, es que _no estoy abandonando esta historia_. Espero que eso me dé un poco (aunque sea poquito) de credibilidad.

Muchísimas gracias a: **betzacosta****, ****Clio Latiny****, ****Londony****, ****saku- kamiya****, ****Karii Malfoy****, ****liebre-shindo****, ****Amia Snape****, ****Diable Dreams****, ****Sealiah****, ****Holly90****, ****luna-maga****, ****carolina 25****, ****ShaDark****, ****ZarethMalfoy****, ****SMaris****, ****Almu24****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****RociRadcliffe****, ****Gray anima****, ****AliceDsfan****, ****, ****beautifly92****, marce, ****Saandraah****, ****ILSly****, ****Lady Aika****, ****sOniiTa.****, a****nnie Volkjten****, ****okamichan19****, ****Fany D. Flowright****, ****YouAreMine21****, thalia, ****l0v3nist****, ****Sobeyda ****, ****Son Melee****, ELITA2000, liz Acosta, ****totiox****, ****jannynorthman****, mary, ****Rose-WeasleyPF****, ****Hiskerian****, ****Shelfu****, ****eterna-romantica03****, ****GaretClaus****, Saki, saandraah** por sus comentarios. Y por su paciencia. **Muchísimas gracias.**

De verdad que he querido contestarlos todos personalmente, así que durante estas semanas voy a hacerlo. Cueste lo que cueste. Y que un Draco Malfoy desnudo me amarre a mi cama y me torture si no es cierto :P

De nuevo, aunque suene a ipod con virus que rebobina las canciones, y porque de verdad siempre estoy tan agradecida por sus lecturas y comentarios: _**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

Sari

(Dulce Invierno)


	5. Capítulo V

Renuncia: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto, es mío. Por favor, **di **_**no**_** al plagio**.

* * *

...

.

...

"APAGA LA LUZ"

...

.

.

Capítulo V

.

...

Percy, Bill y el señor Weasley son los únicos a los que dejan entrar a la sala del Wizengamot. Ni tú ni Harry están relacionados sanguíneamente, y al parecer, Ron es todavía muy joven para tomarlo en cuenta.

_-Por sus nuevos matrimonios con familias de renombre, dos hijos de muggles han pasado a formar parte del Wizengamot estas últimas semanas- _el abogado de la familia Weasley, un Ravenclaw de la generación de Percy, intenta darle aliento a todos-_ Tal vez, con ellos y el apoyo de Draco Malfoy, logremos reducir la sentencia o absolverla por completo-_

Sostienes la mano de la señora Weasley y, de alguna forma, intentas darle fuerza.

_-¿Realmente crees que nos ayude, Hermione?-_

Sientes la mirada de todos sobre de ti y sólo atinas a asentir.

_Tiene que hacerlo._ Ayer comprendiste que Draco Malfoy actúa a base de acuerdos y sólo accede a ellos si sabe que hay algo que pueda ganar a cambio. Un Slytherin de cabo a rabo.

Los tres pelirrojos y el abogado salen por fin. Los demás quedan en la habitación, sin saber qué está sucediendo.

Tomas asiento junto con Molly. Piensas en todos los escenarios. Los buenos y los malos. Sobre todo los malos. No puedes evitarlo, quisieras poder creer que todo saldrá bien, pero…

Él dijo que ayudaría a que el caso fuera abierto y darle la oportunidad legal a Ginny a defenderse. Pero hasta ahí.

El abogado, inclusive Arthur, o tal vez Percy ¿serían capaces de refutar la condena?

Investigaste todo lo que te fue posible y eso te dio el escenario real en tu cabeza. Llevan completamente las de perder. Y más si el mismo Ministro que inició todo esto es el actual Juez Supremo del tribunal.

Estás furiosa contigo misma. Debiste haber pedido más. Debiste haber negociado más alto. Si de cualquier forma ibas a pagar algún precio, debiste haber exigido más. Tal vez, Draco Malfoy podría no solo haber logrado abrir el caso, sino comprobar la inocencia de Ginny de una sola tajada.

Pudiste haber hablado con Ginny, tal vez así, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Convencerla de esperar un poco más, de encontrar una verdadera solución antes de huir así. Conocer los motivos por los cuales tomó tal decisión. Ella es una Gryffindor, no es de las que huyen sólo porque sí.

Debiste haber hecho tantas cosas, todas rebobinándose en tu cabeza, y no las hiciste.

Los minutos corren y ves a Harry recorrer la pequeña sala a pasos agigantados. Jamás lo habías visto así, tan falto de paz, nervioso, furioso, y después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, eso es decir bastante. Realmente nunca lo habías visto así…

Finalmente la idea se conforma en tu cabeza y te preguntas ¿cómo demonios no te diste cuenta antes? ¿No se supone que eres su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no te lo ha dicho? ¿O a Ron?

Tal vez, ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta todavía.

Los minutos se vuelven horas. Hace calor, hace frío. Tienes las piernas entumidas y no estás segura si es hambre o náuseas lo que traes en el estómago.

_-¿Por qué tardan tanto?_- Ron es impaciente, pero después de tres horas, no puedes culparlo.

Su esposa Anna lo abraza dulcemente y una punzada de algo parecido a la nostalgia te asalta.

¿Qué tiene ella que no pudieses darle tú? Con él todo hubiese sido tan fácil. Él es un sangre pura ¿no? Todo hubiese sido…

Y te abofeteas. Al menos, mentalmente.

Maldita sea, es muy tarde para arrepentimientos y recuerdos semi-amargos. Y precisamente ahora, no es momento para ellos.

_-Cuando yo era joven, estaba prometida a alguien más-_

Su voz te desconcierta de repente. La señora Weasley parece haber salido de su largo trance y todos los presentes voltean a verla.

_-No estaba particularmente enamorada de Arthur-_sus ojos miran al infinito de la pared de enfrente –_Pero siempre quise hacer algo audaz, rebelde, y Arthur me lo ofrecía en una bandeja de plata- _

George se acerca a ella _-Mamá, tranquila, no debes…-_

_-Solo hasta después de estar casados, me di cuenta que podía amarle. Y lo hice –_despega la mirada de la pared, y la vieja señora Weasley, la señora Weasley de siempre, surge de entre la niebla -_Lo intenté con toda mi alma, y logré amarlo. Lleno de desperfectos, lo amé. Y después de casi cuarenta años, lo sigo haciendo-_ voltea a ver a Harry y su voz se rompe _–Pero ella no lo intentó- _

La presión se eleva en la sala. El silencio se corta con un cuchillo.

–_Mi pequeña Ginny no lo intentó…-_

_-Molly, no deberías…-_

Sostiene fuertemente tu mano, al punto del dolor, pero sus ojos, de pronto quebrantados en humedad, siguen clavados en Harry –_No lo intentó, porque jamás dejó de creer que tú volverías por ella- _

No es un cuchillo.

Es un hacha de dos metros.

...

...

Harry salió de la habitación. No porque no supiese manejar tantas miradas sobre de él, siempre las ha tenido y siempre las tendrá, sino porque, por primera vez, esas miradas eran de la única familia que ha conocido.

Tú y Ron lo siguen de inmediato.

Ni siquiera tienen que planearlo o pedir permiso. Es como algo innato, que sucede entre los tres.

_-Harry, estoy segura de que ella no quiso…-_

_-¿Decir la verdad?-_ sus ojos verdes también están húmedos, y sus ojeras marcadas lo empeoran todo.

Ron luce muy incómodo, pero aún así, pone su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry _–Mamá no sabe lo que dice. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Harry-_

_-Lo es- _

_-No, no lo es- _sueltas algo parecido a un bufido maternal y al igual que Ron, llevas tu mano al otro hombro de Harry _–Ella decidió hacer lo que hizo, y aunque todavía no conocemos sus motivos, nuestra obligación es apoyarla. De nada sirve buscar culpables en rincones fantasmas donde no los hay-_

Harry los mira de esta forma que te rompe el corazón _–El día que se casó- _y te das cuenta que lleva guardándoselo así mismo demasiado tiempo –_Ese día sentí que ya nada tenía sentido-_

Quedas perpleja. Pero no sorprendida.

_-Harry, ¿todavía la amas?-_ le pregunta Ron innecesariamente. Los hombres pueden ser algo despistados, y más Ronald Weasley.

_-Nunca he dejado de amarla-_

Y algo en ti de pronto se enfurece, se consume , se rompe.

Algo que llevas dentro y ya no puedes mantenerlo ahí _-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?-_ ¿se lo estás diciendo a Harry o a Ron_? _¿O a ti misma?_ -¿Por qué lo escondiste todo y optaste por sufrir así?-_

¿Por qué te sientes tan indignada?

_-Porque ella merece algo mejor que yo, Hermione-_

No, ya no consume.

Destruye con rabia.

_-¿Acaso es mejor un hombre que claramente no la ama, y ella tampoco?- _es indignación, es furia caliente -_¿Merece una vida donde siempre se preguntará qué sería si el hombre que ama la amara de regreso?-_ y comienzas a entender lo que muchos piensan pero nunca dicen _-¿Esa es tu idea de algo mejor?-_ la naturaleza de Harry de sacrificarse absurdamente.

_-Yo…-_

_-No justifico lo que Ginny hizo-_ ya nada parece poder detenerte_ -Escapar de esa manera y no buscar una mejor solución. Pero, maldita sea Harry Potter, después de todo lo que has vivido, todo lo que luchaste por tanta gente, y aún así ¿no te crees merecedor de un poquito de felicidad?-_

Y tus propias palabras te caen como balde de agua fría.

_¿Por qué no te crees merecedora de un poco de felicidad?_

Y te arrepientes. Por supuesto que lo haces.

No quieres lastimar a tu mejor amigo y mucho menos en momentos como este.

Fuiste muy dura. Te has precipitado. Pero no has podido evitarlo.

Te acercas a él _–Lo siento Harry, no debí…-_

_-Cuando todo se solucione, habla con ella-_ Ron de pronto pareciera tan maduro, y no, por supuesto que no se ha dado cuenta de nada_-Mientras tanto, debemos concentrarnos en sacarla de ahí- _se vuelve el mediador y quieres besarlo y golpearlo_ -Ella también pudo haber dicho algo, Harry, pero no lo hizo. Ambos dejaron que las cosas pasaran así, y si quieren cambiarlas, los dos tendrán que hacer algo al respecto -_

La incredulidad no te cabe en la cara.

Y la realidad te desgarra.

¿Este es Ron?

¿Tú Ron?

No, no _tú_ Ron pero…

_Ambos dejaron que las cosas pasaran así. _Pudiste haber dicho algo, si realmente querías a Ron debiste haber hecho algo, pero no lo hiciste. No moviste ni un dedo cuando se casó con Anna…

Y él tampoco lo hizo. Él no hizo nada. Si realmente hubiese querido estar contigo, lo hubiera hecho, ¿no?

Y esa idea, la simple idea de saber que tú no eras lo que él realmente quería, lo que necesitaba (o tal vez te quería, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto) hace estragos en tu ser. Tú y él, eran un concepto idóneo, salido de revista y enmarcado en pared. ¿A dónde se ha esfumado?

¿Por qué tuvo que desaparecer?

_-No van a creer lo que ha sucedido- _

Los tres voltean. Es el señor Weasley.

Todo se esfuma.

Lo entierras dentro y lo obligas a quedarse ahí. Lo único que importa en estos momentos es Ginny.

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_- Harry y Ron dan un paso, y tú sientes que quieres dar tres. _-¿Ha funcionado?-_

La desesperación en Harry es contagiosa.

_-Sí… es decir, todavía no pero, ha sido…-_

_-Papá_- el Ron impaciente regresa _-¿Qué pasó?-_

El señor Weasley voltea a verte, y sientes el escalofrío recorrer tu espina dorsal _-Draco Malfoy apeló directamente al Ministro de Magia. Solicitó que sea reemplazado como Juez Supremo por la directora McGonagall- _

Oh Merlín.

Bendito Merlín…

Él…

Él ha… ¿cómo ha podido?... _- Y al parecer_- el señor Weasley sonríe _-Va a conseguirlo_-

Sientes que el corazón se te detiene.

¿De verdad lo ha hecho?

_-¡¿Y eso en qué va a ayudar a Ginny? Esa malnacida serpiente voy a…-_

_-Ronald_- lo interrumpes con una voz indignada _-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?-_

Y la forma en la que te ve, te hace preguntarte, ¿realmente estás sufriendo tanto por alguien así? ¿Tan masoquista y absurda eres? _-¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?-_

Arthur Weasley se acerca a ti, y con lágrimas en los ojos toma tu mano con la suya_- Gracias-_ te susurra, dejándote un nudo en el pecho _–Gracias-_

¿Por qué te lo agradece a ti?

No es a ti a quien hay que darle las gracias.

Quieres llorar. Gritar. Hacer algo.

Él hizo más. Ha dado más de lo que has pedido. Más de lo que hubieses imaginado.

Draco Malfoy ha…

No puedes creerlo y sin embargo, ahí está. Es real.

Es real.

...

...

Es tarde, muy tarde, cuando por fin todos se retiran a dormir. La señora Weasley se ha disculpado con Harry un centenar de veces. Sabes que tú también deberías hacerlo.

_-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-_ la culpabilidad te pesa mucho.

Él asiente _–Vamos, te acompañaré a casa-_

Se despiden de Ron y su esposa, a la cual evitas ver a los ojos en la medida de lo posible. Los sentimientos que te surgen al ver a Ron abarcándola con sus largos brazos blancos son ahora todo menos claros.

Estás perdida, sin brújula, sin mapa, y peor aún, sin un destino al cual estés segura querer ir.

Cuando llegan a tu departamento, el silencio ya se ha vuelto muy incómodo, así que decides romperlo de la forma más franca que tienes.

_-No siento lo que dije hace unas horas, Harry, pero sí lamento mucho la forma en la que lo hice_- tomas su mano y lo miras a los ojos _–Discúlpame, Harry-_

Él menea la cabeza y te das cuenta que en realidad no está enojado_ –Lo sé, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Necesitaba a alguien que me lo dijera sin rodeos-_

La culpabilidad se esfuma de tu cuerpo y le sonríes _–Todo estará bien, ya verás. Una vez que la dejen libre, podrás hablar con ella y resolverlo todo-_

Él suspira y se sienta en el pequeño sillón _-No estoy seguro cómo resolverlo. A estas alturas, ¿qué puedo hacer?-_

De alguna forma, te identificas.

A estas alturas, ¿qué se puede hacer?

Ron está casado. Tú también.

Y lo que sientes por Ron ya no es lo que solía ser. Y ahora con Draco Malfoy enterrado en algún punto de tu esternón…

Pero Harry…

_-Puedes hacerlo todo, Harry- _te sientas a su lado y le sonríes _-Si te lo propones, y sobre todas las cosas, si realmente lo deseas, puedes hacerlo todo-_

Él se recarga sobre el respaldo y te mira con esos grandes ojos verdes _-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?-_

Oh, Merlín.

¿Qué deseas realmente?

_-Creo que…-_ tragas hondo_- Creo que todavía, de cierta forma, amo a Ron, o al menos, lo que él representa-_

Harry tiene esta forma de sacar todo lo que llevas dentro.

_-¿Y qué representa?-_

Rehúsas ser víctima de esto _-¿Será una terapia gratis de preguntas y respuestas?-_

_-No puedes negar que te hace falta-_

Ríes por un momento –_Él es… estabilidad, un ideal. Desde sexto año supe que él era el indicado, y así lo imagine todo este tiempo_- te recargas también y clavas la mirada en el techo _-Que ahora él esté casado, y yo también, con personas diferentes es…-_

¿Confuso?

¿Absurdo?

¿Amargo?

_-Doloroso-_

_-Todavía lo quieres- _y no es pregunta.

_-Sí, lo quiero, pero creo que me duele más el hecho de saber que él no me quiere de la manera en que yo lo quise, aún cuando se supone que estaba destinado a ser- _para nunca haber creído en la clase de adivinación, le tienes demasiada fe al destino.

_-Entonces, ¿qué te duele más? ¿Tu corazón, tu vanidad o tu orgullo?_-

Harry ha dado con el clavo.

_-Los últimos dos-_

Y si lo que más te duele es el orgullo, y la poca vanidad que cargas dentro, entonces… Tal vez no lo amas tanto como crees amarlo.

Y si realmente no lo amas entonces…

_-Lo que hizo Draco Malfoy, ¿sabías que lo haría?-_

La imagen de Draco Malfoy viene a tu cabeza, y lo que sientes es un remolino de sensaciones incoherentes y estrepitosas.

_-No-_ suspiras _- No tenía ni idea de que llegaría a ese extremo-_

_-Ciertamente no lo hizo por Ron, ni por mí, ni por Ginny- _

Harry dice en voz alta aquello que más temes reconocer.

No, no lo hizo por ellos.

Pero, ¿lo hizo por ti? ¿O lo hizo para que pudieses tener una gran deuda que él cobrará después?

_-Dudo mucho que esté enamorado de mí o algo parecido- _porque la sola idea es terrorífica. Emocionante, y estúpidamente ilusa.

_-Probablemente no lo esté, pero…- _sientes la mirada de tu mejor amigo sobre tu rostro _-Eso no significa que no te tenga en alguna clase de consideración-_

¿Consideración?

¿Así de románticos son todos los hombres?

_-No conozco a Draco Malfoy- _continúa él -_No sé qué es lo que pase por su cabeza y ni siquiera sé si es un ser humano normal con sentimientos y otras emociones reglamentarias...- _

_-¡Harry!-_

No puedes evitar la carcajada.

_-Pero lo que hizo hoy, es, en cierto grado, admirable- _

Tiene razón.

Maldita sea, tiene mucha razón.

_-¿Debería hablar con él?- _le preguntas con ganas de que te diga que sí.

_-¿Sobre qué?-_ dice extrañado.

No lo sabes. Pero de pronto, tienes muchas ganas de verle. De algo. De lo que sea.

_-Para darle las gracias, supongo-_ es una buena excusa. No la mejor y ciertamente no la más inteligente, pero es buena.

_-Podrías sólo escribirle una carta y ya-_

Podrías pero… realmente quieres verle.

_-No creo que eso sea muy educado, Harry-_

Él te mira y una sonrisa de lado se dibuja en la comisura de sus labios_-¿No será una especie de pretexto y en realidad quieres verlo?-_

Lo miras ofendida -_¡Por supuesto que no!-_

Pero por supuesto que sí…

_-De cualquier forma voy a verlo mucho-_ y sigues balbuceando excusas baratas _-He accedido a mudarme a su casa-_

Harry no luce sorprendido_ -¿Fue lo que te pidió a cambio?-_

No, no fue lo único.

Pero aún no has logrado interpretar lo otro que te pidió. La parte ridícula en tu ser quiere interpretarlo de una forma poco pero muy poco astuta. Sin embargo, no eres capaz de dejarte llevar tan alto sin saber que llevarás una escoba o varita de por medio.

_-Sí…- _vacilas un poco _-Fue lo que pidió a cambio-_

_-Vaya- _ahora sí luce sorprendido.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Siendo Malfoy, me sorprende que pidiera tan poco-_

¿Ah? ¿Tan poco?

¡¿Le parece poco?

_-¿Disculpa?_- la indignación sale a propulsión de tu boca.

_-Espera, es decir-_ ahora es él quien titubea -_Sé que es algo importante para ti y todo pero, considerando sus antecedentes y la situación de ventaja en la que se encuentra, pudo haber pedido algo realmente desagradable o extremo-_

Y es cierto.

Tan cierto que te sobrecoge y te pone la carne de gallina.

_-Iré a agradecérselo personalmente_- decides.

_-Es tu decisión-_ se levanta y el cansancio en su cuerpo es casi tangible _- Ron es excelente. Y nada me hubiese hecho más feliz que verlos a ustedes dos juntos pero…_ -Harry, no lo hagas _-A veces las cosas no suceden como uno las planea. No te aferres a lo que crees que tenías y te vuelvas ciega hacia lo que puedes tener-_

Oh Harry…

_-No soy la mejor persona para dar este tipo de consejos- _se pasa la mano por el cabello alborotado y mira a un peculiar punto en el tapete de la sala _-Soy un desastre andando y últimamente no hago más que estupideces, pero…-_

Te levantas y lo abrazas_ -Eres el mejor Harry-_

_-No, no lo soy-_

_-Sí, lo eres-_ lo abrazas aún más fuerte -_Y mereces ser feliz. Y si tu felicidad está con Ginny, lucha por ella. Así como has luchado por el mundo, lucha por ti mismo también-_

Lo sientes asentir.

Es como una herida sanando.

Es saber que aún queda mucho por recorrer, pero te alegra saber que tienes a Harry contigo para no hacerlo sola.

_-Te quiero_- te susurra.

_-Y yo a ti-_

...

...

No lo piensas más, realmente.

A pesar de que ya casi es la una de la madrugada, no lo consideras ni lo sopesas otras dos veces.

Te importa poco cómo luces, si él tal vez ya esté dormido o qué maldita excusa vas a darle.

Quieres verlo.

_Vas a verlo._

Cierras los ojos, y desapareces.

...

...

_-¿Ama?... ¡Ama!-_

Es el pequeño Dobby, recibiéndote.

Y es la última vez que no piensas bien las cosas. ¡Es casi la una de la madrugada y ni siquiera te dignaste a ponerte un suéter!

_-Pase, pase por favor-_

No discutes ni un poco. El frío te está helando y sólo quieres estar en un lugar cálido.

Rápidamente llegan a un salón que nunca habías visto.

_-Avisaré al amo que está usted aquí-_

De la nada desarrollas una conciencia _–Espera, mejor no, no lo despiertes, he sido muy maleducada, debí avisar y…-_

_-El amo no está en casa, ama- _te dice el pequeño con esos ojos enormes.

_-¿No está en casa?-_ ¿A la una de la madrugada?

¿Y dónde demonios puede estar a esta hora?

No vas a imaginar… no quieres imaginar…

De acuerdo, estás imaginando lo peor. Huye, Hermione, huye antes de que sigas haciendo el ridículo de tu vida.

_-¡Le avisaré de inmediato que usted ha llegado!-_

¿Qué_? -¡No!-_ y oh Merlín, has asustado a la pobre criatura _–No…-_ suavizas tu voz_ –No es necesario, es mejor que me retire-_

_-No puedo ama-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-El amo ordenó que fuese informado en el momento en que usted llegara-_

¿Acaso eres tan predecible?

_-Oh…le has avisado ya, ¿cierto?-_

El elfo te da la sonrisa más orgullosa que le cabe en su pequeña carita –_Sí, ama-_

Por Merlín, te lamentas, qué pequeño más eficiente.

...

...

Te sientas cerca de la chimenea, intentando recuperar el calor en tu cuerpo, y de paso, la cordura.

¿En qué estabas pensando?

Claramente, no estabas pensando.

Sólo a ti se te ocurre, Hermione Granger, venir tan tarde y esperar que él estaría aquí y…

_-Hermione, buenas noches-_

Saltas del gigante sillón.

_-¿Señora Malfoy?_- el corazón casi sale despedido de tu pecho _-¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora?-_

La bruja, que a pesar de ser de madrugada luce tan bien en su ropa de dormir, se acerca –_Podría preguntarte lo mismo, querida-_

_-Sí, yo…-_

_-Draco me ha pedido que te entretenga hasta que él llegue-_

Evitas el bufido poco agraciado de indignación _-¿Entretenerme? ¿Así de ocupado se encuentra?-_

Imaginas una orgía gigante, con mujeres exuberantes, litros de whiskey de fuego y otras cientos de barbaridades nada propias de ti.

¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo?

Esos no son celos. No son...

Bendito Merlín.

_-Me temo que sí_- se acerca aún más y se sienta a tu lado derecho _–Ven, siéntate-_

Y te sientas.

_-Aprovechemos que estamos solas, he querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días-_

Oh no. Sabías que esto de venir a lo improvisto iba a ser incómodo, pero no hasta estas bíblicas proporciones.

_-¿Hablar?- _actuar lo más naturalmente posible nada más no se te da_ -¿De qué?-_

Su sonrisa de medio lado te hace darte cuenta de que ella sabe que _tú sabes_ lo que ella quiere hablar.

_-De cómo te sientes con todo esto, por supuesto-_

Asientes. Pero no abres la boca. Tal vez si te quedas callada no dirás alguna monstruosidad.

_-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?-_

No es que no necesites exteriorizar tus sentimientos. Probablemente es justo lo que necesitas, pero ¿con Narcissa Malfoy de todas las personas? Hay límites en esta vida, y este es uno de ellos.

_-No lo sé-_ optas por la respuesta más vaga –_Aún no lo sé-_

Ella asiente y voltea a ver al fuego –_Cuando me casé con Lucius- _oh no, enterarte de la vida privada de Lucius Malfoy va a darte arcadas –_Apenas y nos conocíamos. Fue muy incómodo al inicio, pero yo estaba consciente de mí deber para con él, mi familia y mi nueva familia-_

Y eso capta tu atención.

_-¿Deber? ¿Cuál? ¿El ser una esposa sumisa y de paso, una vasija para rellenar?-_

De acuerdo. No has sido muy sutil. Maldita sea, a veces deberías realmente pensar antes de abrir la boca.

_-Así parece, ¿no es así?_- ¿Cómo una mujer puede hablar tan serenamente de eso? _–Pero es mucho más_- suspira, y clava esos enormes ojos azules en ti -_Draco no es Lucius, Hermione, siempre me aseguré de que nunca lo fuera-_

Oh…

No, no lo es.

Si lo fuera…

Si él fuera una réplica de Lucius Malfoy, no estarías aquí. Mucho menos a la una de la madrugada, buscándolo.

_-Date una oportunidad de conocerlo. A estas alturas, ¿qué puedes perder?- _¿la poca sensatez que te queda? ¿El corazón?-_En el fondo, y tal vez un poco más allá, es un buen mago. Y él desea lo mejor para su familia, y ahora, tú eres su familia también-_

Su familia…

La familia de Draco Malfoy.

Es una sensación alienígena y amotinadora.

_-¿Lo ama? ¿A Lucius?- _de acuerdo, ahora eres tú la que ha cruzado el límite.

Ella parece pensarlo un poco -_A mi manera. Es el padre de mi hijo_- te sonríe –_Lo intenté, y hasta ahora, lo sigo intentando-_

Y recuerdas sus palabras.

_Me di cuenta que podía amarle. Y lo hice. Lleno de desperfectos, lo amé…_

Te das cuenta del gran parecido que poseen Narcissa Malfoy y Molly Weasley. ¿Es algún rasgo propio que poseen todas las brujas cuando son criadas en el mundo mágico desde un principio?

¿La abnegación? ¿Esa entrega desproporcionada? ¿Esa testarudez de luchar por un matrimonio en el que no creyeron desde un principio?

Y sobre todo… ¿la tendrás tú? ¿Quieres tenerla tú?

¿Podrías siquiera honestamente intentarlo?

Dobby aparece con un ¡pum!

_-El amo Draco ha llegado, ama-_

La señora Malfoy asiente y por última vez se dirige a ti_-¿Te mudarás pronto?-_

El fuego de la chimenea comienza a molestarte, y el hecho de saber que Draco Malfoy está aquí_… –Probablemente-_

Ella asiente, y desaparece por la puerta.

Por todo lo que es sagrado, ¿qué vas a hacer?

...

...

En un mundo ideal, este tipo de situaciones se resolverían con un movimiento de varita. Pero ni siquiera la magia, esa que es real y no exclusiva de sueños profundos, es tan absoluta como para poder hacerlo.

Así que te armas de toda esa valentía que sabes (que esperas) está enclaustrada en algún escondrijo de tu persona.

Él aparecerá por esa puerta y…

_-No sabía que la mudanza sería hoy, mandaré a los elfos por tus cosas-_

Y él está aquí.

Santo Merlín.

_-No me estoy mudando- _encuentras tu gallardía y diriges tu mirada hacia él _–No he venido a eso-_

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo?

¿Por qué?

Levanta su ceja de la forma más descarada y avanza hacia el sillón _-¿Y qué otro asunto podría traerte a estas horas de la noche?-_

_-Yo…-_ no balbucees, maldita sea_ –He venido a darte las gracias, por lo que has hecho hoy-_

No puedes descifrar su rostro estoico que pareciera expresar sólo nada, y nada más.

_-Fue parte del trato-_

_-No, no lo fue-_ te levantas, porque esto de ser la única sentada te hace sentir aún más vulnerable –_No sólo le has dado la oportunidad de defenderse. Prácticamente le diste su libertad-_

La directora MgGonagall como Juez Supremo garantizará eso.

Y no sólo ayudará a Ginny. Todas las personas a las que podrá auxiliar. El cambio que podría significar.

_-Era absurdo solicitar un juicio cuando claramente iba a perderlo-_ se acerca y tu piel comienza a ponerse de gallina.

La realización cae cual jugador de Quiddtich sin escoba.

En un sólo día, _un sólo día, _prácticamente logró hacer algo tan radical como cambiar al Juez Supremo del Wizengamot.

_-Fue… terroríficamente rápido, ¿no es así?-_

Por fin una expresión se atisba en su rostro _-¿No estás complacida?-_

_-No, no es eso-_ ¿cómo alguien puede hacer tanto y pensar tan poco de ello? -_Estoy sumamente feliz, pero...-_ ahora tú te acercas, con más convicción y menos turbación de la que en realidad tienes _-¿Realmente eres consciente de todo ese poder que tienes en tus manos?-_

El silencio rige majestuoso.

_-Te falta aprender mucho acerca de este mundo-_

Odias ser llamada ignorante. Pero tienes que admitir, que en este caso, vaya que lo eres_ -¿Y qué es lo que no he aprendido?-_

Pero si eres ignorante respecto a algo, pataleas, rasguñas y luchas para dejar de serlo.

_-El verdadero poder en la política no es de aquél que sale al frente a dar un discurso, o cuyo rostro se publica en las portadas del Profeta-_ te está tomando en serio, y te lo está explicando _–Sino de aquellos que lo respaldan, aquellos que le dieron el poder en primer lugar-_

Como la política muggle.

La naturaleza humana se expresa cuantiosa en magos y brujas.

_-Ustedes decidieron poner al actual Ministro donde está- _no, no es miedo lo que sientes, sino una mezcla de fascinación y…

¿Incredulidad?

¿Asfixia?

_-Ustedes-_ no estás segura quiénes son, pero sí de que Draco Malfoy está entre ellos –_Pactaron la ley matrimonial, la permitieron, la promulgaron-_

Su sonrisa de medio lado, su maldita sonrisa de medio lado lo confirma todo.

Por Merlín.

_-Sabía que serías lo suficientemente perspicaz-_

Te sientas, porque la realización de todo lo que ello implica es una roca que te ha aplastado, dejándote sin aire.

Ellos… él…

_Él…_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una ley tan absurda?-_

Te observa con esos hipnotizantes ojos grises, que te derriten, te enfurecen, te lo hacen todo.

_-Es muy tarde para hablar de ello_- suena un poco exasperado.

_-No-_ vuelves a levantarte y esta vez, traes a una fuerza furiosa y arrebatadora contigo _–Me lo dirás, porque merezco saberlo. No me moveré de aquí, y tú tampoco, hasta que me lo digas-_

Se cruza de brazos triunfante _–Eres una bruja demasiado necia-_

Y eres tú, ahora, la que lo mira triunfante _–Así me elegiste, ¿no es así?-_

Porque, no, no eres tan ignorante.

Ni _tan _ingenua.

Si tuvieron el poder de decidir una ley matrimonial, por cuales sean fueran las razones, probablemente también tuvieron el poder de elegir a quién desposarían.

Es atroz.

Es espeluznante.

No sabes si sonrojarte o dejar que la tierra te trague.

_-De todas las brujas de origen muggle que había disponibles, eras el menor de los males-_

¿El menor de los males?

Maldita serpiente.

Maldito.

La indignación fluye por cada fibra en tu ser, pero no perderás la cordura.

_-¿Qué había disponibles? ¿Nos eligieron por catálogo como meros objetos?-_

Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Malditos sangre pura.

Malditos.

_-No todos tuvieron esa oportunidad-_

¿Cómo iban a darle la oportunidad de elegir con quién se desposarían a todos y cada uno de los implicados?

Al parecer, fue el privilegio de unos pocos.

_-Me imagino que no- _es picoteo de abejas africanas _–Y dime, ¿de quién fue la brillante idea de casar a todo el mundo mágico contra su voluntad?-_

Se pasa la mano por su estúpido y perfecto cabello.

_-No vas a dejarlo ir, ¿cierto?-_

La mirada que le das lo dice todo.

Bufa exasperado y se dirige a un pequeño servicio en el otro lado de la habitación.

Lo ves servirse algo muy parecido a whiskey de fuego.

_-Debes jurar, por tu honor y todas esas idioteces en las que crees, que no repetirás una palabra de lo que aquí escuches con nadie más-_

El líquido baja por su garganta. Y lo ves sostener el vaso de cristal, con sus dedos largos y blanquecinos.

_-Yo jamás confiaría en tu honor, y mucho menos en todas esas idioteces en las que tú crees-_

Vaya.

Hasta que por fin sacas a la leona que traes dentro.

Él sonríe_ –Por algo te nombraron la bruja más inteligente de tu generación-_

Pierdes la paciencia.

_-Escúpelo, Malfoy-_

_-¿Así de enojada estás? Vaya-_ abandona el vaso ya vacío y de nuevo, cual predador que ha divisado su presa, se acerca sigiloso pero decisivo_ –Ciertamente te favorece-_

Pero no. Esta presa no a va a ser cazada el día de hoy.

Hoy, tus piernas no van a gelatinizarse.

Hoy, eres más que sólo una bruja, más que una mujer con hormonas, deseos, debilidades y confusiones de toda índole.

Hoy, eres tú, y_ tú _quieres respuestas _-¿Por qué una Ley matrimonial?-_

Él comprende que hoy no vas a ceder.

Y ruegas que mañana tampoco.

_-Tu palabra, Hermione-_

Odias que diga tu nombre. Realmente lo odias _–Lo prometo- _masculles.

Él asiente, y se vuelve a alejar.

_-Antes de que el Señor Oscuro iniciara su primera guerra, el Ministro de Magia y sus allegados de aquél entonces financiaron una investigación que debía mantenerse secreta_- se sienta en un sillón diferente.

_-Desde hace muchas generaciones- _continúa _–La cantidad de squibs no sólo se ha incrementado de forma alarmante, sino, la magia de cada nuevo mago sangre pura, pareciera…-_ su rostro denota una rabia contenida que te asusta_ –Diluida-_

Lord Voldemort era un mestizo.

Harry es un mestizo.

Severus Snape era un mestizo.

Son los magos más poderosos, sin contar a Dumbledore, que has conocido.

_-Durante la segunda guerra, la información comenzó a salir a luz, al menos en los círculos más altos, pero…-_ la sorna que emite es innegable –_En aquél momento, habían asuntos más apremiantes qué atender-_

Asientes.

Las piezas comienzan a encajar, una a una.

-_Y lo han mantenido en secreto, porque ¿no quieren que se sepa que un sangre pura es menos poderoso que un mestizo o un hijo de muggles?-_

Se levanta colérico.

Hasta ahora no lo habías visto perder así la compostura _-¿Menos poderoso? No_- es intimidante, mucho _–Pero innatamente, ustedes poseen muchísima más facilidad de conexión con la magia que llevan dentro-_

Puedes percibirlo.

Su frustración.

Su rabia.

La impotencia.

_-Tenemos que esforzarnos el doble, el triple, mientras ustedes…-_

Y ahora comprendes tantas, tantas cosas.

¿Qué sentirías si algo con lo que fuiste destinado a tener siempre, se le diese mejor a alguien que ni siquiera supo que existía?

No justifica el odio ni los prejuicios, y mucho menos el 'sangre sucia' pero…

Comprendes un poco.

O eso esperas.

Notas cómo reprime la explosión de carácter, y con voz forzada continúa_-De esta forma garantizamos que la siguiente generación posea ambas cualidades-_

La renovación en su magia por parte de un nacido muggle, y ser consciente de ella desde un principio, cual sangre pura.

Asientes.

Necesitas sentarte.

_-¿Y por qué no decírselo a todos? ¿Por qué no hacer campañas de concientización? ¿Por qué no…?-_

_-Vamos_- te interrumpe con un cinismo que cruje _-¿Realmente funcionaría? ¿Crees que con sólo decirles lo que necesitan hacer, una población entera va a hacerlo?-_

No. Por supuesto que no.

Los muggles saben que deben ahorrar agua, electricidad, reducir la cantidad de basura… y aún así, no lo hacen.

Entiendes.

Sabes que es necesario.

Pero ser una víctima de ello… estar directamente involucrada… sufrir las consecuencias de cientos de años de sangre puras reproduciéndose sólo entre ellos…

_-Comprendo el por qué de las cosas- _sientes la pesadez de la noche sobre tus hombros _–Pero, aceptarlo…-_

_-Tampoco ha sido un campo de flores para mí-_

La responsabilidad que él debe cargar no es fácil.

El dejar una niñez entera de doctrinas y dogmas para reemplazarlas por todo esto, no puede ser fácil. De ninguna manera.

Y el hecho de que esté tomando cartas en el asunto, de formas tan radicales, te demuestra que es algo que realmente le preocupa.

Y no sólo va a quedarse sentado viéndolo pasar.

Están haciendo algo al respecto.

_-Gracias, por decírmelo todo-_

Se levanta y te recuerda todo lo que él implica.

_-Debo irme- _medio tartamudeas.

De pronto tienes miedo. De pronto todo esto es muy real. Necesitas unas horas de insomnio solitario para poder sopesarlo todo.

_-Es muy tarde, quédate-_

Las mejillas se te vuelven rojo escarlata.

Quedarte implica muchas cosas.

Y al final sólo una, tan calcinadora como ninguna.

_-¿Es una petición? ¿O una orden?-_

Su maldita sonrisa de medio lado va a matarte _–Ambas-_

_-No creo…-_ la gelatinización de piernas regresa recargada y más devastadora que nunca –_No creo que sea buena idea-_

_-¿De verdad te molesta tanto estar casada conmigo?-_ lo miras aproximarse, y oh Merlín, esto no va a resultar en nada, nada bueno _-¿O sólo es un reflejo tuyo, el quejarte por todo?-_

¿Ah?

Tú no te quejas por todo.

¿Cierto?

_-¿Te he tratado mal?-_

Recapitulas cada una de las escenas en tu mente y…

_-No- _casi susurras _-No lo has hecho- _

_-¿Entonces?_- la frontera entre ambos desaparece, y aquí viene, su olor, su presencia, su electricidad mortificante -_¿Por qué esta manía tuya de querer salir corriendo?-_ susurra ahora él, con sus dedos fríos tocando tu mejilla.

Es terremoto de onceavo grado.

_-No lo sé-_ titubeas.

Y por supuesto que lo sabes.

Es caer redondita en un abismo sin fondo.

¿Cómo no vas a titubear?

Sus dedos pasan de tu mejilla a tu cuello...

No.

Doceavo grado. Destrucción total.

_-Es tarde, debo…-_

Ahora viajan de detrás de tu oreja, a tu nuca. Sientes la suave y firme fuerza de su mano llevar tu cabeza hacia adelante.

_-Quédate-_ susurra contra tus labios.

Quédate…

El cielo se parte en dos. Eres _tú_ la que ya no es coherente.

Cierras los ojos. Últimamente, ¿cuándo ha importado algo más?

Sellas la tortuosa cercanía.

Y lo besas.

...

...

La efervescencia de esta pasión que te explota en el cuerpo no contiene límites. No conoce fronteras.

Cualquier recato, cualquier obstáculo mental es allanado por el ímpetu que te consume.

Besas a Draco.

No Draco Malfoy.

Ya no.

Sólo _Draco._

Lo besas, lo tocas, recorres su cuerpo con tus dedos vehementes.

_-Hermione…-_ es éxtasis, tu nombre en sus labios _–No volverás a irte. Nunca-_

¿Es la excitación la que habla? ¿Es…?

_-Nunca- _gimes.

Es la pasión la que habla. Pero no tiene relevancia ahora.

Y si ya es Draco, sólo Draco, entonces tú eres Hermione. Sólo Hermione.

Están sobre del sillón, y será un milagro si no termina hecho polvo.

Te fascina su fuerza, la masculinidad que brota de su mandíbula, de sus hombros, el ancho infinito de su espalda.

Y a horcajadas, te adueñas de sus muslos, te adueñas de su porte.

Está sorprendido.

Nunca habías emanado tanta locura como ahora _–No te detengas- _No. No lo harás. ¿De dónde viene tanta ceguera y arrebato?

No lo sabes. O tal vez sí. Pero no te importa.

Mandas al vacío tus inseguridades, tus miedos, el por qué de todo.

Te adueñas de su rostro, de sus labios, y cada aliento que tiene para ofrecer lo vuelves tuyo. Lo vuelves de ambos.

Y él se detiene. Por un segundo de suplicio, te usurpa de sus labios.

–_Sé mía-_

Él…

_Me di cuenta que podía amarle. Y lo hice. Lleno de desperfectos…_

_Lo amé._

De una infinitud que nunca se detiene…

_-Lo soy_- miras su ojos vastos, de tifón gris e inclemencia-_Lo intentaré-_

Y es aquí, en este momento, de horas que se vuelven días y días que conforman eternidades, cuando él entiende lo que estás prometiendo.

Lo que has decidido.

Y tú también lo entiendes.

Por Merlín, lo entiendes muy bien.

Lo besas y oh sí, lo besas por todo lo que es hermoso, por todo lo que es catastrófico. Por todo y nada y más.

_-Ven aquí…-_

Toma tus glúteos con sus largos dedos y te deja caer.

Te penetra con una fuerza que te quiebra en dos.

Que te hace ver estrellas de mar en el desierto de arabia.

_-Draco…-_

La invasión es triunfo.

Lo conquistas.

Tomas el control de tus propias caderas, tus muslos, tu impulso y tu caída.

Es…

Es asedio…es asalto…

Es…

_-¡Ah!-_ maldices, gritas _–Por Merlín, es…- _alabas, imploras.

_-Vamos-_ te gruñe, excitado, falto de sí mismo _–Tómalo, Hermione_- sus manos se apoderan de tus caderas, obligándote a dejarlo llegar aún más dentro.

Y dulce señor.

Lo haces.

Lo tomas dentro. Lo dejas tomarte.

El hormigueo sube y lo deja todo en cenizas que abrasan…

Y rasgan…

Arremeten…

_Aquí…_

Por todo lo que es…

Aumentas la fuerza, la velocidad de tus muslos.

Tomas sus hombros y los usas para impulsarte con toda la fuerza que conoces. Que creías no sería posible.

Arriba… abajo…

Más…

Un poco más…

Arde… _desgarra_…

Es…

La ola rompe.

Oh señor.

_Te_ rompe.

Los _rompe._

Lo escuchas gemir y…

Es un rascacielo.

...

...

_-No quiero quedarme dormida-_ le susurras, con tus párpados a punto de cerrarse.

Crees verlo sonreír, pero no estás muy segura _-¿Hasta para eso eres testaruda?-_

Suspiras y no puedes evitar sonreír como tonta.

Lo sientes acercarse a tu cabeza que descansa sobre la almohada de la cama, mientras disfrutas del calor de su cuerpo y la frescura de las sábanas.

_-Hasta para eso-_

Ahora crees que sí lo has visto sonreír. Un poco, al menos.

_-Te veré en la mañana- _susurra contra tus labios. Y luego los besa.

Tus párpados por fin se cierran.

...

...

* * *

Me gusta mucho escribir los diálogos de Harry y Hermione. Fluyen fácilmente, y me atrevería a decir que en esta historia, él es la voz que hace a Hermione entrar en razón.

Las interacciones de Draco/Hermione no han sido tantas como me gustaría. Pero ya en el próximo capítulo, serán las principales. Primero había que preparar el terreno, o Hermione saldría corriendo en cada cambio de escena.

De verdad espero que tanta espera haya valido aunque sea un poquito la pena. Me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero de verdad que no me es posible. Lo único que realmente puedo prometer, es que no voy a abandonarla. Terminaré este fic así tenga que tener una lucha sangrienta y a muerte con un dragón.

Muchas gracias a: _**Lizzie67**__**, **__**vivis weasley**__**, **__**Loony, draconian**__**, **__**luna-maga**__**, **__**Holly90**__**, **__**Parvy en las Nubes**__**, **__**belll29**__**, **__**lolilla**__**, **__**AlexiaRiddle**__**, **__**Misao Koishikawa**__**, **__**escarlatagranger**__**, **__**silviota**__**, **__**Gigibv**__**, **__**, **__**liebre-shindo**__**, **__**Londony**__**, **__**daniieLa maLfOy**__**, **__**Sabaana**__**, **__**ShaDark**__**, **__**natisluna**__**, **__**Sobeyda **__**, **__**anakaulitz**__**, Marce, Nini Snape, **__**Mira Black-Lupin**__**, negrita28Malfoy, Caperucita Gris, **__**Rose-WeasleyPF**__**, Temis Night, **__**MRS Taisho-Potter**__**, betzacosta, **__**Serena Princesita Hale**__**, Possessmyheart, **__**beautifly92**__**, CGinny, **__**Gin-Kamelot**__**, Saki, Lucie, **__**MaialenKokoro**__**, luls, **__**eddysfer**__**, alemafoy, **__**DanGrint**__**, RoseBlack-Malfoy, **__**adrmil**__**, **__**02**__**, tere, **__**harryandale**__**, **__**Maki-Chan x3**__**, **__**adriiana'c**__**, luita, belial master of death, **__**Cathy Jane Malfoy**__**, **__**Nancily**__**, Valeria, **__**MoRFiNa**__**, . **__**sOniiTa.**__**, Virginia Evans Cullen, Mariann¸ **__**Ellie Muse**__**, **__**kary24**__**, **__**JustPiyoko**__**, **__**Mokroie**_ por sus motivadores, quita aliento y preciosos reviews. Woow, de verdad, woow, me honran muchísimo :)

Que tengan un muy feliz noviembre. El mío estará lleno de servicios y, probablemente igual que ustedes, exámenes y más exámenes. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer :(

De nuevo, mil gracias a todos por su apoyo, son ustedes los que hacen posible que esta historia exista :)

¡Besos a montones!

_Sari (Dulce Invierno)_


End file.
